Finding Family
by PadyandMoony
Summary: The Burrow is attacked and Voldemort sends Harry, Hermione, Ron, the twins, Ginny, Sirius, Remus and Tonks back to the day Harry was born. Now they meet the Marauders and what can they do? Can they change history? Will Harry finally find a family?
1. Birthday Suprises

A/N- I do not own the Harry Potter Series or their characters.

This fic is heavily inspired on "Harry Potter and The Impossibility of time travel" from ChibiChibi and I have her authorization to post. If you haven't read that fic you can find it in my favorites, it's really good.

Chapter 1 – Birthday Surprises

All the kids' school things were safely packed in their trunks and piled next to the cages of Hedwig, Pig and Crookshanks on the Weasley's garden. Molly, Arthur and Bill were gathering whatever else they would need inside, and Sirius, Tonks and Remus were preparing the kids and their stuff to travel by portkey to headquarters. A month had passed since the return of Lord Voldemort and things did not look good. Fudge was still denying the fact and had proceeded to try and discredit Dumbledore and Harry. Voldemort was keeping a low profile but Dumbledore wasn't fooled, he new the Dark Lord wouldn't waste an opportunity to get rid of Harry. Sirius, Remus and Tonks were given the mission to go fetch Harry and Hermione and regroup at the Burrow, where they would help everyone back to headquarters. They were almost finished with the portkey when Harry let out a yelp of pain and fell to his knees grabbing his forehead, Sirius immediately fell to his side concerned.

"What's the problem Harry?"

"He's coming," came Harry's broken voice.

Several pops were heard. Surrounding them were half a dozen death Eaters and Voldemort himself.

"How predictable of Dumbledore, bringing Harry to his friends, too bad this is the last time," Voldemort's cruel, sneering voice echoed through the garden.

Sirius was back at his feet without having time to notice that his friends and the kids had already drawn their wands.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, this wouldn't be the first time you tried to kill him and failed," he taunted.

"Oh, but I have no intention of killing him. I've found a much more efficient way of getting rid of Potter, but I'm not above killing you and your little friends." and he started raising his wand when a shield formed around them, like a dome separating the Weasleys, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Harry from the others. Sirius didn't understand what was going on until he heard Remus gasp behind him. He turned and saw his friend's shocked face. Following his gaze he saw Harry still kneeling with his hand in front of him glowing faintly. Understanding dawning, he turned abruptly at the sound of Voldemort's sneer.

"Very draining isn't it? How long do you think you'll be able to keep that shield Potter?"

Harry didn't respond, he was concentrating every last bit of his energy in keeping his family safe. Ginny, understanding that Harry needed strength, knelt beside him and hugged him for encouragement. Meanwhile, in the inside of the house the elder Weasleys, realizing that they were under attack, called for help before storming outside. Not long after, soft pops started sounding and suddenly the death eaters were being attacked by order members.

"Well Potter, it seems like our party has been crashed, you give me no choice, I'll just have to get rid of all of you, Happy birthday Harry." and Voldemort raised his wand and uttered "Proferre Tempus".

A green light involved the shield and all the noise of the battle was drowned, the last thing Sirius saw, from the corner of his eyes, was Dumbledore apparating holding a strange object.

XXXXXX

They were floating somewhere; he couldn't feel the ground under him. Suddenly images started revolving through his mind; Harry hurt in Dumbledore's office, him and Remus preparing to kill Wormtail. Harry flying, Padfoot swimming to shore, his cell in Azkaban, James lying dead in his arms, baby Harry holding his arms out to him, each memory coming faster until they became a blur. Suddenly he felt ground again and they were in the exact same spot but Voldemort was gone, the Death Eaters were gone, the battle was gone and everything was pitch black. He looked up at the burrow but all the lights were out.

"What happened?" came George's voice.

"Did you see stuff?" Ron asked

"Was just like with the time turner, do you think that's what happened? But then we can't be seen" Hermione stated matter of factly. Sirius was numb and just stared at her until Remus voice pulled him out of his musings.

"Harry!"

He was falling to his knees near the boy and holding him just before he hit the floor, Sirius was instantly by their side, and putting his hand on Harry's cheek his heart sank at the coldness of the sweat coming.

"Harry, listen to me, stay with us," he pleaded.

But the boy was losing the fight and closed his eyes. Ginny, sobbed right beside him. She had been hugging him throughout the whole ordeal and released him just before Remus had knelt beside them and was now hugging Tonks. The others were also kneeling around them.

"What's wrong with him Moony?" Sirius couldn't keep the worry out of his voice.

"I don't know, we need to take him to Poppy, but how can we know where she is?" Lupin said desperately, realizing that with all he had already gone through in his life he never felt this afraid.

They heard rustling and Hermione and Ron were on their feet before the others could react. Fred and George were just behind them. Tonks released Ginny that took Sirius place besides Harry while Sirius also positioned himself for a fight. They were standing side-by-side shielding Harry, Remus and Ginny from view. Four figures were approaching coming out of the burrow, they were getting near and Sirius recognized them at once, he took a sharp intake of breath, coming straight towards them were Moony, Prongs, Padfoot….and Wormtail.

Hatred flowed through him and before he could think or the others react he lunged himself on Wormtail and started punching him, he was hit by three stunners before the second punch hit Wormtail.

James Potter shouted to the others. "Surrender your wands or we will kill him."

The kids hesitated but Remus soft voice came from behind. "Do as he says, James doesn't bluff when his friends are involved." and he handed his and Harry's wand to Hermione and stood up holding Harry firmly in his arms. Tonks gathered the others wands and handed them to young Sirius.

"We thought you were going to attack us, there's no need to take prisoners," she stated calmly.

"We'll decide that." he answered motioning for her to go towards the burrow. Young Remus pointed his wand at them while they walked towards the door, the older Remus being careful to keep his and Harry's face out of the Marauders view. James hunched down and scooped Sirius easily throwing him over his shoulder. Young Sirius and Wormtail levitated all the trunks and cages behind them.

"Kind of strange" Sirius said, "to attack the Burrow with a bunch of kids and trunks".

A/N- The spell means shift time.


	2. What's going on?

A/N- I do not own the Harry Potter Series or their characters.

This fic is heavily inspired on "Harry Potter and The Impossibility of time travel" from ChibiChibi and I have her authorization to post. If you haven't read that fic you can find it in my favorites, it's really good.

**Chapter 2- What's going on?**

Sirius' head was pounding; he didn't know what happened and why he was lying on a hard floor. He opened his eyes and saw bars, for a moment dread overtook him and he thought he was back in Azkaban, but he couldn't feel the Dementors.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," came a woman's voice, he looked back and saw Tonks sitting on the floor and leaning on the wall. The memories of what happened flowed back, and instead of dread a sudden fear overtook him. "Harry?"

"We don't know," this time Remus answered, the same fear that Sirius felt echoed in his voice. He was kneeling next to Sirius and helped him sit up.

"What happened?"

"Well after you punched the scumbag, or what seemed the scumbag, they disarmed us and brought us here. They separated us from the kids as soon as we got here. Some people I don't know."

"Frank, and the Prewett brothers, or at least seemed like that. If this is an elaborate scheme from the Death Eater, they did their job well." Remus said not sounding very sure, "Apparently, the burrow had been emptied because of an alert of a probable attack…"

"That never happened" added Sirius, "But that happened…"

"The day Harry was born," Remus completed.

"So you two really think we traveled through time. Fifteen years, that's impossible, the only way of traveling is a time turner and that only takes you a few ours, a day tops!" Tonks interjected exasperated.

"I don't know what happened, what I do know is that everything seems right like I remember. How could they have known?" Remus asked.

"Peter" Sirius voiced.

"Yes, and they used Polyjuice to recreate everyone and lure us to a false sense of security." Tonks added.

"You can't polyjuice the dead" Remus reasoned "James, Fabian, Gideon. And what about us, we looked younger."

"I don't know Moony, but I'm not buying this," Sirius stated.

"His right, we better keep our guard up and find out us much as we can."

"That's exactly what we were saying" came a voice from behind.

The time travelers turned and were faced by a young Sirius Black and James Potter, followed by Dumbledore.

"Where are the kids?" Remus asked trying to keep his focus and remember that that wasn't his so missed friend.

"We ask the questions here."

"There's no need for rudeness, James" came Dumbledore's calming voice

"Why don't you head up to the school, I think Poppy sent word that you are expected there."

James eyes widened and he hastily said "Yes, of course, I'm schooling up to the go, I mean I'm going up to the school." Dumbledore chuckled at the new parent's nervousness and asked _Sirius_, who possibly was even more nervous than James, to accompany him.

"Now to us."

He conjured three very comfortable chairs behind the bars and one outside for him. He motioned for them to sit down.

"Answering your questions, the kids are fine, they are being guarded by members of my Order. The boy that was ill was taken to the school, Hogwarts, and has been given proper care." At this word the three relaxed. "Now, answer my question, who are you?"

"If you're really who you say you are, you should know, Professor Dumbledore, and if you are not, if you're a Death Eater in disguise, you should know too, since you captured us." Remus stated very calmly.

"I have a suspicion, but you can understand how my suspicion seems very farfetched, Mr. Lupin. As for who I am, why don't we do this, I prove who I am, and you prove who you are."

"Fine by me." Sirius said bluntly. "How do we do that?"

"I see you haven't changed much Mr. Black."

"You'd be surprised," he answered back

"I already am! I taught you both how to conjure patronuses," he said handing them back their wands, "A patronus is unique to the wizard that conjures it, no amount of polyjuice can reproduce that, and I happen to know yours very well."

Without waiting they both conjured their patronuses. A big shaggy silver dog and a big silver wolf circled the room and evaporated.

"Your turn" Sirius said, and Dumbledore raised his wand, a silver Phoenix came but Sirius, Tonks and Remus seemed unfazed. They knew only Dumbledore could conjure that Patronus, but everything that happened today seemed to have proven their knowledge wrong, so Remus asked.

"THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES….BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…, at this time only one person knows the rest of that prophecy, and in our time, although some trustworthy know the contents of the prophecy, only Sirius, me and Dumbledore know the exact wording, if you're a Death Eater you won't know."

"That is also true for you." Dumbledore stated.

"EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES... there you go," continued Sirius "that much doesn't compromise us and no Death Eater from our or your time knows that."

Dumbledore seemed convinced and continued "THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROACHES….BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES, AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES….THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…."

Tonks was dumbfound. She knew the prophecy they were protecting had something to do with Harry and Voldemort, but this was not fair, he was a kid for crying out loud!

"I assume that in your time you already know who the boy is. Am I correct to assume that he is the one lying in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. James son? "They all nodded.

"On Halloween, next year, Voldemort will try to kill him, but Harry will deflect the killing curse, leaving him with the scar on his forehead and reducing Voldemort to a mere shadow of himself." Sirius started explaining, obvious pain in his face and Dumbledore wondered what else the cost of that was.

"He stayed like that for almost fourteen years but regained a body about a month ago."

"We reformed the order," Remus continued "and when we were proceeding to take Harry and his friends to safety we were attacked, Voldemort and his Death Eaters, I don't know how but Harry conjured a wandless shield. I didn't even know he was able to do wandless magic! Backup came but Voldemort uttered a spell and everything went weird, a green light covered the shield, and we started seeing this images, of stuff that happened, when that stopped we were standing outside of the Burrow again, at the exact same place, and Harry collapsed. You know the rest."

"What was the spell?" Dumbledore asked and this time Tonks answered

"Proferre Tempus"

"I've heard that before but I need to do some research to see what we can do. Meanwhile," he waved his hand and the cell door opened, "why don't I take you to the others and you can go up to the school to see Harry. Oh, my, how rude of me. I never asked your name, miss?"

"Tonks"

"Ah, Ted and Andromeda's daughter, Nymphadora." at this Sirius and Remus shook their head.

"Just Tonks will do sir. Honestly I should be allowed to sue my parents!" and she stormed in front of them. The three men chuckled.

XXXXXXXXX

They followed Dumbledore to a room upstairs were they found the kids being guarded by _Remus_ and Peter. They were sitting staring at their guards with the weirdest expressions ever. While they would look at _Remus _with a mixture of respect and hurt on their faces, they scowled at Peter with utter loathing and disgust. Dumbledore found this behavior very intriguing and asked the two to exit the room, and return the prisoners wands saying that there had been a big misunderstanding. The two men protested but obliged. Once they were out of the room Dumbledore was again impressed, but by the demonstration of affection. Ron and Hermione jumped at once to Sirius embrace, and the others followed suit. After the adults reassured themselves that the kids were fine, presentations were made.

Dumbledore was amused to find out that the Weasleys had one more kid, and was surprised to see how those kids responded to the duress they had just been through. Instead of cowering they were alert and prepared, Dumbledore wondered what had they been through to react so normally. Remus question brought him out of his musings.

"Can we go see Harry?"

"Yes, of course, but better be careful, James and Lily are there and he won't like to see you there. James is very protective of his friends, as you know. As a matter of fact, Peter is a friend to you too, what made you attack him like that?"

"We had just been under attack, I didn't realize who they were and tried to protect our group," Sirius lied, averting Dumbledore's gaze. Dumbledore knew he was lying but didn't pursue the subject not knowing how this could affect the timeline continuum.

He proceeded to create a portkey that would take everybody, their pets and their trunks to Hogwarts.

XXXXXXX

They landed one on top of the other on Dumbledore's office. Sirius was almost at the door ready to head to the Hospital Wing when Dumbledore stopped him.

"I think that would be best if you did not go to the Hospital Wing Sirius."

"But I need to see my godson."

"I know, but as I said before James and your past self will be there, and I think that by know Peter and Remus must have joined them." Dumbledore said looking at Remus that had joined Sirius side. "I'll accompany you to the guest quarters and will go and fetch Poppy."

Sirius and Remus didn't seem to want to do this and Fred, George, Ginny and Ron were right behind them, but Hermione's voice of reason stood out.

"He is right, that would only lead to more confrontation and that can be bad for Harry." They looked at her as if they weren't going to budge, but they knew that she was as concerned as they were about Harry and that staying away must be costing her every ounce of resolution she possessed. With resigned sighs they agreed and followed Dumbledore to the staff wing.

There they entered a common room that looked almost exactly as the Gryffindor common room with the exception that instead of having two doors that lead to the stairwells there were five doors.

"There are five rooms with private bathrooms, I figured the kids could share. The password can be changed by tickling the fruits of the trees. You may choose your password. I'll have the house-elves bring enough beds and some food." And with that he exited the room. Fred went to the portrait and changed the password. When he came back he was grinning at the others that were all sitting in the chairs and sofas around the table.

"So, what's the password?" asked Tonks who was becoming irritated with the tiredness mounting up.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Fred answered

"We all now that. What's the password?" Ginny said exasperated.

The others laughed and Ginny's and Tonk's annoyance increased ten fold.

"What's so funny? What's the password?" they said together.

"That's the password," Sirius answered amused by the girls reaction. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. That's the same password that reveals the marauder's map."

"The what?" Tonks asked.

With nothing better to do Sirius and Remus launched on the story of how they wrote the map, and then Fred and George recounted how they rescued, their own words, the map from evil Filch and worked how to use it. Sirius and Remus were quite impressed. Suddenly a soft knock came from the portrait and Hermione jumped to open the door. There stood Madam Pomfrey with a stretcher hovering in front of her. Lying on the stretcher, completely unconscious, was Harry.

A/N- The Prophecy is from Harry Potter and The Order of the Phoenix by J.K. Rowling

From now on past characters that have a future counterpart will have their names written in italics.

EX. "(…)they found the kids being guarded by _Remus_ and Peter."

That is past Remus.

"Dumbledore said looking at Remus that had joined Sirius side." That is future Remus.


	3. And now what?

A/N- I do not own the Harry Potter Series or their characters.

This fic is heavily inspired on "Harry Potter and The Impossibility of time travel" from ChibiChibi and I have her authorization to post. If you haven't read that fic you can find it in my favorites, it's really good.

Past characters that have a future counterpart will have their names written in italics.

EX. "(…)they found the kids being guarded by _Remus_ and Peter."

That is past Remus.

"Dumbledore said looking at Remus that had joined Sirius side." That is future Remus.

**Chapter 3- And now what?**

Sirius laid Harry on one of the beds that obviously the house elves had prepared while they chatted, and turned to Madam Pomfrey, who was looking at him curiously.

"You remind me of someone." she said.

"I have a common face. How is he?"

"Exhausted, magically drained. I don't know what the boy did but that took out every bit of energy he had."

"So, what do we do?" Remus asked and again she had the feeling of knowing him.

"We wait, he needs to rest, he should take this strengthening potion every six hours and stay in bed. At least at first. It may take a while for him to recover completely, maybe some months even. I can't be sure, I never had a case like this. Is he related to James Potter, he is James spitting image".

Remus cut her "So you're saying he has to stay in bed for months?"

"No, just a few days, but for a while there he will tire easily."

She looked like she was going to pursue the James issue further so Remus interjected.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey, I'll accompany you, better let him rest." And she accompanied her to the portrait hole and told the others, that were waiting anxiously in the common room, of Harry's condition.

XXXXX

Sirius was stroking his godson's hair and thinking how many more times would he fail to protect him.

"Padfoot," came Remus voice from the door.

"What happened to the plans James and Lily made for him?" Sirius said with a choked voice.

"I don't know." Remus answered almost in a whisper. He moved near them and held Harry's limp hand. "Dumbledore is outside, he want's to talk to the both of us and Tonks."

"And the kids?"

"They're already sleeping. I think they decided this will be your room."

Sirius stood up and walked with his friend to the common room.

"Ah, Sirius, thanks for joining us." Dumbledore said pleasantly. "I trust Harry is feeling better."

"He will eventually." Sirius answered.

"To what do we owe the late visit Headmaster?" Tonks asked.

"Please Ms. Tonks, call me Albus, as all my other colleagues do," he said, "I've done some research and found what I wanted. As I suspected the Proferus Tempus spell is a branch of very ancient Dark magic. The spell sends someone, normally an enemy, to the past while creating another time line."

"I don't understand" said Sirius.

But Remus was the one to answer "So what happens here doesn't affect the future were we came from."

"Yes, in theory, that is how this works, so even if Harry killed our Voldemort now, yours wouldn't be affected. "

"And he isn't above sacrificing another him." Tonks added.

"So how do we go back?" Sirius quickly asked.

"That's the problem," Dumbledore answered with a sigh, "I don't know. There aren't records of this spell being used before. Maybe because no one was ever able to come back or the spell was never used, that's why I'm not entirely sure you being here doesn't affect your time line. Until the moment you arrived both timelines were the same, but now I don't know."

"So, basically, what you are saying is that we may never go home?" Sirius said standing up and beginning to pace nervously.

"That's the problem, at this moment I don't know, I'll do my best to help you but I can't promise you anything." Dumbledore answered.

"But that's disastrous" Lupin said in a somewhat nervous tone, so uncharacteristically of him, "and I am not talking about the "Harry is the only one that can stop Voldemort" issue, I'm talking about the people that care about us. The Grangers can't loose their only daughter, we had just promised them we were going to keep her safe. And Molly and Arthur, they won't survive losing five of their kids, and…"

"My parents…" Tonks whispered.

"We only have four Weasleys here?" Dumbledore asked.

"Harry, they regard Harry as one of their one," Sirius said softly while he resumed his seat, "the kids won't handle losing them either."

"As I said, it is too soon to get desperate. I still have to do more research, we may still find a way, but until that time comes we have some matters to discuss." Dumbledore continued. "First, as we don't know if your time line is affected I will ask you not to tell anyone about facts concerning the future, as that may alter them, at least the ones you can avoid." He waited for them to nod their understanding before continuing, "Secondly, as we don't know how long you are staying you need means to support yourselves and new names."

"New names?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, you can hardly go telling people you are Sirius Black, now can you?" Dumbledore answered satisfied with the expression of understanding on his former charges, "But you can't also deny the uncanny similarities between you and your past counterparts, as you may have already noticed with Madam Pomfrey. This is why I think we need to bring my Sirius, Remus, James and Arthur to our scheme. I need them to say you are family. Specially James."

"Why, especially James?" Tonks asked.

"Because James is barely over twenty. Not long ago he was attending the school and looking almost exactly as Harry does, only the eyes, Harry has-"

"His mother's eyes," Remus and Sirius completed with a reminiscent smile.

"Yes, so you see, the teachers won't fail to notice that. I thought, that since, if I'm not mistaken, you are a Metamorphmagus Ms. Tonks, you can change your appearance to resemble Harry and say that you are his older sister, and both say that you are cousins of James. The same goes for Remus and the Weasley kids, say you are cousins of our Remus and Arthur. Since Arthur comes from such a big family that won't be difficult to pull off."

"But wouldn't people get suspicious of the coincidences? And how do you explain James and the others attacking us if we are family?" Tonks pointed out.

"Ah, yes, I'm glad to see that you appreciate details. As I said Arthur comes from a big family, scattered all over Britain, so the fact that more than one Lupin, or a Potter leaves near a Weasley won't be strange."

"Yes, but what about the Lupin and Potter." Asked Tonks

"There are! I remember graduation, when all our parents got together and some family members that I had never seen, and saw only there, came mostly for my parents. My mom told me about some of James relatives living near some of mine. And I don't think James knew them well either, he could easily not recognize them. But that still leaves the coincidence of us being friends." Remus finished with a statement.

"Yes, indeed, and that was the occasion I was thinking of, that could also solve the coincidence problem." Dumbledore said.

"How?" Sirius asked

"Well, it is not uncommon for people to meet at parties and then become romantically involved." Dumbledore said. His trademark twinkle visible in his eyes.

Sirius grinned mischievously "Oh, you mean Tonks and Remus being married?"

Remus and Tonks jaws dropped at this and Remus started "Of course that is not what he means"

"This would be only for appearance sake of course. This way we can explain Harry's closeness to Remus. We may say Tonks is raising her brother with her husband and you, Sirius, can keep your role as godfather, this way not only the fact that he regards you both as father figures would not be questioned but the friendship between the two of you would be explained too,"

"No, that's absurd, I mean, Albus, honestly" Remus tried to reason.

"So you think I am not wife material." Tonks said with a mock pout.

"No, I mean… you're nice, er…I'm too old" Remus said completely blushing.

"Yes, definitely ancient, I'll soon be getting you a cane." Sirius said through chuckles.

"Sirius, this is not funny." Remus said exasperated, not understanding why the other three seemed to be enjoying this so much.

"No, this is perfect, how else would you explain Harry and the others being so attached to us. He is family and the others come through him, which is actually what happened." Sirius said, and this time not laughing and with a finality tone in his voice.

Remus stared at him, trying to find arguments but the more he thought about the subject the more he realized they were right. Seeing resignation on Remus face Tonks asked.

"So, will you accept to be my lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, for richer-"

"Yes" he cut her "I have no other choice."

"So romantic," Sirius said pretending to wipe his eyes.

"So, as this is settled we come to you Sirius, as I can't have you an Ms. Tonks saying you're Blacks, because of the affiliations your family has with Voldemort" at this both Tonks and Sirius grimaced " you should say you are muggle born, this way no one would be looking for a family." Sirius nodded and said.

"But then why tell my past self?"

"Well, you know yourself better than me. He is already suspicious, so better cut that problem from the start." The four of them chuckled and Dumbledore continued, "This leaves us with why you are here and why you showed up at the Burrow. Right now I have three teaching positions opened. I would like if you considered taking them. This way you can say you learned about the positions from Arthur and applied, then decided to let him bring you here since you didn't know the way."

"But wouldn't Arthur say we were arriving?" Tonks asked

"Once we got news of the probable attack to the Burrow we removed the Weasleys at once. We had just taken them away when you showed up. Arthur can most convincingly say that in the haste he forgot, and since Remus most efficiently concealed Harry's face, James can say he also did not recognize you." Dumbledore explained "The fact that you learned of the positions opening from Arthur can also explain why you escorted the children, we can say they used to go to a school that had to close due to Death Eaters attack and will now be attending Hogwarts. As Ms. Grange is Muggleborn her presence is explained by her friendship to Harry and the Weasleys."

"What if someone looks into that?"

"I thought of that, unfortunately many of the smaller schools had to close their doors for that same reason lately. They wouldn't be the first children to come to Hogwarts on that account."

"I remember that," Remus said under his breath.

"What are the posts? "Sirius asked business like.

"Well, Professor Slughorn has just retired so we need a Potions master. I am also in need of a Defense teacher, again" they all chuckled, even back then the job was jinxed "and I would like for Minerva to do some special jobs for the Order, and in that case she wouldn't be able to take care of her teaching and Head of House responsibilities."

"Well, I always was good in transfiguration, so I could take that." Sirius said, smiling inwardly as he remember the Animagus transformation.

"I got Outstanding in my Potions N.E.W.T.S. so I can take that one" Tonks said "And my dear husband was the all time favorite Defense teacher a couple of years ago."

Remus shot her a murderous glance but Dumbledore grinned, he always thought Remus would be a wonderful teacher.

"That would be excellent, could you also take the head of house post, not that I don't think either of you two capable. You Ms. Tonks, are just to young for the students to come to you with the kind of concerns that they would to Minerva, and although I'm certain you've matured Mr. Black," at this Remus snorted and Sirius shot him a mock hurt glance "Remus has just more of a Head of House tipe" Dumbledore continued as if there had been no interruptions.

"What about the Slytherin Head of House, wasn't Slughorn the Head?" Tonks asked remembering her Potions Master, Snape.

"Yes, but I had already discussed this with Professor Sinistra, she will be taking the post temporarily, in case I didn't find a ex- Slytherin for one of the posts, mind you she is not very happy, I'll have to find someone when you leave." Dumbledore answered, then turned to Remus "That leaves us just one last problem Remus, the Schriecking Schack is still available but I don't think the staff will fail to notice the coincidence."

"There's no problem there, I can brew the Wolfsbane potion for him and he'll just do the same as when he taught, curl up in his office like a good puppy," Tonks said with a smirk.

Remus answered in mock hurt "Oh, I'll be eternally grateful."

Dumbledore, amused with the exchange, asked "Wolfsbane?"

"Oh, yes sorry, that potion hasn't been invented yet. I just have to take the potion in the week preceding the full moon and then when I transform I am able to keep my mind. I became a harmless wolf and usually, as Tonks stated, just curl up in my office."

"You are sure that is safe?" Dumbledore asked.

"Completely," Sirius answered "I've been with him during a full moon, and he just looked at me and then proceeded to ignore me, quite rude actually." He finished suppressing a grin and looking at Remus, who just glared back.

"Well then. Everything is settled. You better get some sleep, tomorrow will be a big day. I trust you will explain to the kids." The three nodded and Dumbledore continued "Good night, then."

When Dumbledore was almost at the door Sirius said "Professor, I think best if we leave Peter out of the loop, er, he is not very good in keeping secrets," he finished, again averting Dumbledore's gaze.

"Of course, good night," Dumbledore said, leaving once again with the feeling that they weren't being completely honest.

"Not good at keeping secrets. If there's one thing he knows really well how to do is keep a secret," Remus muttered angrily, the others nodded grim faced.

XXXXXXXX

He was back in the graveyard and Voldemort was putting him under the Imperius curse, his cold voice saying "Bow to death Harry".

"No I won't" Harry cried out loud, sitting upright and startling the dog that was curled up at the bottom of his bed. There was a soft pop and Sirius was sitting next to Harry on the bed, hugging his trembling godson.

"Shh, calm down, that's over, your safe" he said in whispers while he rubbed Harry's back, the boy wasn't answering, he just kept his eyes screwed shut and held Sirius arms fiercely like his life depended on it. Sirius knew well what "I won't" meant, he remembered every word of what Harry told him and Dumbledore. How Voldemort try to force him to beg for his life, he never said anything but he was immensely proud of his godson for resisting the Imperius curse. Suddenly he felt a gentle touch in his shoulder. He looked up and through the light that came through the door saw his friend concerned face.

"Everything ok?" Remus asked softly, not tearing his gaze from Harry's terrified trembling form. Sirius didn't answer, but he knew what that look meant, because he felt the same. They didn't know what to do, if they could they would rip away the pain from the boy but they couldn't. And on top of all they weren't there for a month. For a month he'd been alone with his pain on that muggle house were no one cared. They went to pick him up on his birthday, they would have a celebration at headquarters, his first birthday party ever, but even that Voldemort ruined. Remus sat near them and stroked Harry's head trying to calm him down, they stayed that way until Harry fell back to sleep, not because he had calmed down but from utter exhaustion. Men were thinking the same, they had no idea how to help Harry, he needed more than everything a father. What they didn't realize was that Harry's father was there, on the Hospital wing, surveying his beautiful wife and newborn son as they slept. They were peaceful, and safe. Baby Harry was perfect, with his untidy hair and his mothers beautiful eyes. Everything was perfect, and yet, James couldn't shrug off the feeling that something was wrong, that his son needed him, he decided that he was just nervous from the days event, not every day you become a father, and went to sleep.


	4. Who are you people?

A/N- I do not own the Harry Potter Series or their characters.

This fic is heavily inspired on "Harry Potter and The Impossibility of time travel" from ChibiChibi and I have her authorization to post. If you haven't read that fic you can find it in my favorites, it's really good.

Past characters that have a future counterpart will have their names written in italics.

EX. "(…)they found the kids being guarded by _Remus_ and Peter."

That is past Remus.

"Dumbledore said looking at Remus that had joined Sirius side." That is future Remus.

**Chapter 4- Who are you people?**

She woke up from the smell of food coming through the door. She was still sleepy. Yesterday had been a long day and today didn't promise to be any different. They still had to figure out how to get back home and exactly what happened, but that wasn't what was bothering her, she knew Professor Dumbledore would find a way. What she couldn't shake was the helplessness she felt when she saw Harry's limp body, his pale face, and then, in the middle of the night, when she heard the pain in his scream. She even got up and went to Sirius room, but didn't have the courage to go in when she saw Sirius and Remus comforting Harry. She didn't know were she stood, she wasn't that little girl with a crush on the hero, they had become friends, she had even dated that Michael Corner that she met at the Yulle Ball. No, this was deeper and she wasn't sure what this was. Probably just concern for a friend, that's what she was for him, Ron's baby sister. She gave a resigned sigh and got up. Hermione wasn't in the room, so she just cleaned up and went to the common room. Everyone was there, including Harry. They were seated around a big table that held a small banquet. Harry still looked tired, but was awake, he didn't look like he was hungry and from the way Sirius was surveying him, Ginny thought he was making Harry eat. Remus looked up and said;

"Good morning Ginny, come and join us, we have a lot to discuss."

She sat down near Harry and he smiled at her. That warmed her heart, he was strong and they would help him out. She asked "Discuss?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore came by when you were already sleeping" Sirius started tearing his gaze from Harry for the first time that morning and they proceeded to explain everything that they had discussed the previous night. When they finished, there was silence; all the kids were quiet, lost in their thoughts, until Harry said, "So, did you ask my permission Remus?"

Remus stared at him, not understanding but Fred saw the flicker of a smile on Harry's lips and decided to aid him in a very Percy like voice, "He is right, I mean, Professor! You of all people should keep to proper protocol."

"What? Protocol? What?" Remus asked. Sirius picking up on the kids joke and enjoying seeing his so proper friend in such a tight spot added.

"Well, I just think we are going to have to travel in time again so that Remus follows protocol."

"Will you quit with the protocol, and explain." Remus said exasperated.

"Well, Professor." Harry began with a very straight face. "From my understanding, me and my lovely sister here are orphans, and, since I am the man of the family, I just think that would be appropriate for you to ask ME for HER hand, don't you?" And he looked straight at Remus with the most serious face. The rest of the table erupted in laughter as Remus first shocked face turned into outrage and then laughter. He was actually relieved that even being sick, and after everything he'd gone through, Harry could still joke. He knew that the prospect of meeting his parents must be hard on him, but he was going to face this as everything else in his life, straight Foard, and this time he wouldn't be alone.

The joke alleviated the mood, everyone was shocked at first at the prospect of being stuck here forever, but then they calmed down, with an unspoken mutual understanding; Dumbledore would find a way, they had to have faith in their Headmaster and try to do their best.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore had flooed the Weasleys and asked them to come by later to discuss a very important matter, and then he set to the Hospital Wing. He had decided he would get everyone together to explain, would be best if they saw for themselves. When he approached the Hospital Wing he was glad not to be disappointed. He found there, all hudled around one of the beds, gaping over the little newborn, young, _Sirius_, _Remus_, Tess, James and Lily. He smiled at the carefree faces and wondered what had happened to those men to make them change so much. The future Remus and Sirius had the eyes of people that had suffered too much. Specially Sirius, he always half expected Remus to look older than his age because of his condition but not Sirius. He didn't have that mischievous look anymore, that look that Dumbledore thought never would leave the boy. He cleared his throat to make himself noticed. Lily greeted him with a smile that illuminated her bright green eyes.

"Have you come to meet little Harry, Professor?"

"Certainly my dear." he spoke approaching the bed were the little baby slept on his mothers arm. "Looks just like his father. But I trust he has your eyes Lily."

"How do you know if he is sleeping?" Tess, _Sirius_ fiancée asked. He looked at her and wondered what happened. He had notice that the older Sirius did not wear a wedding band. He smiled and said "a hunch." Actually he had seen the boy's eyes for a fleeting moment the previous day when he had regained conscious in the Hospital Wing. He had asked Madam Pomfrey to keep him isolated as to not attract unwanted attention because of his similarities to James. He wanted to be sure of who the boy was before that happened, and while they were closing the curtains around his bed the boy opened his eyes for a few moments, but that was enough to see the bright green and the seriousness of them, he wondered how such a young boy could have such serious eyes. Remembering why he was there he started. "I hate to have to ask you this, but I will need to talk to you, James, Lily, Remus and Sirius, later in my office. I know that you must be exhausted Lily but this cannot wait. I'll arrange for means to take you comfortably upstairs."

James looked like he was going to argue but Lily cut him "We'll be there Professor." Then she looked tentatively at him and asked "Professor, how's the boy?"

"What boy?" Dumbledore asked knowing perfectly well whom she was talking about.

"The one you brought yesterday. I didn't see his face, or state, but Madam Pomfrey looked worried, and was hurrying up and down with potions, and that was with me over here in labor, almost ready to give birth. I think she only stopped fussing over him when James called here that he thought Harry was coming, and he was right."

"He is the boy that was with that group that showed up at the Burrow, isn't he?" James asked, clear concern in his voice. Could he possibly in some level know?

"He is doing better. He was magically drained. He kept a wandless shield to protect his friends from an attack for a long while before they showed up where you found them. That is why they attacked Peter. They had just escaped one attack and reacted when they saw you. As a matter of fact, they will be explaining everything later."

"They will?" _Sirius_ asked

"A wandless shield! A boy? But few adult wizards can do that, a boy?" _Remus_ stated.

"Ah, but you will note later when you meet him that he is no ordinary boy." Dumbledore said looking fondly at baby Harry.

XXXXXXXX

They were discussing name possibilities for everyone. They decided that the only ones that could keep their names where Ginny because at this time she hadn't been born yet, and Hermione since she was muggleborn. The others just thought that would be too much of a coincidence that there were two sets of Weasley twins named Fred and George with a younger brother named Ron. Harry had slept for most of the morning and was just catching up, he had stated that they were very lacking in imagination if the whole morning had passed and they still hadn't come up with names but he quickly shut up when Ginny said "And what will be your name genius?"

At the end, they had decided on the names with barely time to spare before the meeting with Dumbledore. They set off to Dumbledore's office, Sirius carrying Harry, that at first protested at the embarrassment of the situation and saying that he would walk by his own, but before they had reached the stairs he was out of breath and had no choice. Before they opened the door, Sirius set him down and walked by his side, worried with his reaction when he saw his parents. He didn't know himself how he'd react. Seeing James yesterday had been painful, but at that moment he was convincing himself that that wasn't James but some Death Eater disguised. Now he knew he would be seeing his best friend that he had missed so much, and he knew Remus must be feeling the same.

Ginny was looking at the three of them from the corners of her eyes, knowing what must be going on in their minds. It was incredible what war could do. Little over a month ago, Sirius was an escaped convict that they didn't know. Professor Lupin was a teacher they liked, but just that, a teacher. A month of setting headquarters together, of worrying about Harry, had changed all that, and now they were family.

They entered the room and found people already there. James and Lily were seated near Dumbledore's desk. The man himself was not there yet, and baby Harry was left at the care of Madam Pomfrey. Arthur and Molly were also seated by the desk, talking to the other couple. _Sirius_ and _Remus_ were leaning against a table just behind them, they turned around to watch the newcomers and Molly and Lily gasped and put her hands to their mouths at the same time at the site of Harry and the Weasley kids. That couldn't be right, but a mother always knows, and those were their boys, and there was a girl, Molly didn't know how but she knew that she was hers. James and Arthur were also mesmerized, especially James, that boy looked just like him, except his eyes, he had Lily's eyes, but they were sad. That couldn't be right, how could a teenager have Lily's eyes, his son was a baby, and yet he felt a pull to go to the boy, to take away the sadness of his eyes. _Remus_ and _Sirius_ were looking at the adult men of the group, that couldn't be right, they looked like they had taken a polijuice gone wrong, they looked like them, but older.

Sirius had a hand on Harry's shoulder but he knew the boy wasn't paying attention, he had his gaze locked in his parents. They were there, they weren't a memory, or ghosts or an image in a mirror, they were there and he wanted to run to them, to hold them and never let go, but he knew he couldn't. A voice from behind them brought him back.

"I trust you're felling better young Harry?" Dumbledore said, in that voice that could calm you and let you know everything would be right, he smiled and answered.

"Much better sir. Just embarrassed over my overprotective godfather." Sirius rolled his eyes at this statement and said, "Well, you were falling off your feet, what was I supposed to do? Honestly, you're worse than your father," and Remus chuckled at the memories of how James hated being sick.

Dumbledore glad for the tension breaker Harry had provided, conjured more chairs in a circle spreading from the already seated people and motioned them to sit down. They obliged while he closed the door and seated himself in this very strange situation. At one side of the circle were seated Molly, Arthur, James, Lily, _Sirius,_ _Remus_ and himself, at the other bigger side were the time travelers with Harry at the middle of them, and future Remus and Sirius at each of his side as if protecting him from something. Dumbledore noticed that while most of the time travelers were looking at all the people of the past in turns, Harry, Remus and Sirius seemed unable to tear their gaze from the Potters.

"As you may have noticed, our guests hear are not exactly from around here, and more than a question of from where they are, is a question from when they are." Dumbledore started getting everyone's attention.

"You're trying to say they are from the future! That is ridiculous!" _Sirius_ said with a snort.

"Then how come you came to that conclusion so fast Sirius?" Dumbledore asked.

"That's obviously polijuice gone wrong, right James?" _Sirius_ asked but got no answer, James couldn't stop staring at the smaller of the boys? How could that be his son? And yet he knew deep down he was, and he was staring straight at him.

"Look!" _Sirius_ continued "They attacked the Burrow. He" he pointed at his future self, "punched Peter, what proves he's not m., I wouldn't punch Peter, but I do have half my mind to punch him."

"Oh, calm down Sirius. We know that dogs that bark don't bite, deep down you're a loveable puppy." And _Sirius_ just stared at the bushy brown haired girl that had just spoken. How could she know? No she didn't, that was just an expression, and he said "What?"

Taking Hermione's cue, future Sirius stood up suddenly, smirked at everyone and transformed. Very matter of factly Hermione stated "Last time I checked, Animagus forms can't be reproduced, not even by polijuice." And Ginny added, "And as for polijuice gone wrong, I happen to think, you, like the wines, got better with time."

There was a soft pop when Sirius returned to his human form and sitting said "Why, thank you, Ms. Weasley, I'll remember that comment when I grade your essays." And he went back to glare at his past self that was still opening and closing his mouth like a fish, with nothing to say.

"I did not know you're an Animagus Sirius. When did that happen?" Dumbledore asked, all the future people looked at Remus. "They did that to keep me company at school during the full moon." He answered "Peter and James too."

Dumbledore looked at James who had the dignity of looking ashamed and said "Really."

"Yes, my dad is a stag," Harry said with so much clear pride in his voice, that James couldn't help the happiness that filled him. Yes, somehow that was his son, and he was proud of his father, so he asked "How?"

"Well, I don't know, I mean, you're the one who did the transformation," Harry said confused but Lily explained to her son "How are you here? Did you come to warn us? Dumbledore told us of an attack."

"Oh, yes!" and this time was Tonks that came to the rescue, "There was an attack at the Burrow, we were getting ready to take the kids to safety, when Voldemort and his Death Eaters attacked."

"You Know Who is still there, how far in the future do you come from." Arthur asked.

"Fifteen years" Fred answered "Exactly. It was Harry's birthday.We even had a surprise party planed out, that went well." He finished bitter but Harry felt an upsurge of affection towards his friends. Even with everything, they had planed a party, he never had one, and they cared enough to celebrate his birthday.

"But he wasn't around all that time, Voldemort, I mean." Remus continued "He just regained his body with the aide of a faithful servant" and he couldn't keep the hate from the last word. Dumbledore wondered who that servant was. "He spent fourteen years without a body, and most of his power, a wreck, because of a failed curse." And he didn't elaborate more so to not let Harry's role known.

"But, now he is back, and the Order has been reformed, and while we were emptying the Burrow to move you all in to Headquarters they attacked. The three of us were outside with the kids and their stuff when they showed up." So they proceeded to explain the attack leaving out the fact that Voldemort was after Harry, and the others assumed that he was after the Order members. But they couldn't leave out the fact that Harry had raised a wandless shield and James couldn't help but notice the pride in Remus and Sirius face at this. He felt proud of his son himself, after all he was just a boy, but more than that he felt happy, for seeing the obvious affection of his friends towards his son. Dumbledore then proceeded to explain how the Proferru Tempus spell worked and what they needed from the past people. When he finished Molly was the first one up and in tears she said "Of course! I'll do anything for my children" and she proceeded to hugging them endlessly "and I can't believe I'm having a girl, I always wanted that."

"Mum, people are looking!" Fred said, Remus, Sirius, Harry and Tonks smiled and Tonks said, "Some things just don't change."

Harry looked at his parents not knowing what to do. He never had parents affection, except, sometimes from Mrs. Weasley. But his father solved that problem for him. He stood up and did what he wanted to do since he set eyes on that boy. He walked to him, grabbed his arms and pulled him on a tight hug and said "Everything is going to be fine." Lily joined the hug and the others just watched. Hermione just burst out crying and saying "That's so right," and ran from the room. Everyone looked shocked and Sirius said "She must miss her parents." But he knew that wasn't what Hermione meant, and she was right; that was right. The Potters were together and Harry had yet to let go of his parents' embrace, where for the first time in a long time, he felt like nothing bad could happen to him.


	5. James' worries

Chapter-5 James worries

A/N- I do not own the Harry Potter Series or their characters.

I do not own the TV Series "Friends".

This fic is heavily inspired on "Harry Potter and The Impossibility of time travel" from ChibiChibi and I have her authorization to post. If you haven't read that fic you can find it in my favorites, it's really good.

Past characters that have a future counterpart will have their names written in italics.

EX. "(…)they found the kids being guarded by _Remus_ and Peter."

That is past Remus.

"Dumbledore said looking at Remus that had joined Sirius side." That is future Remus.

Chapter-5 James' worries.

That night Harry slept through the night with no nightmares in the boy's dormitory. Maybe that was because he was so exhausted from the day's excitement that he was already sleeping on his godfathers arms on the way back, or maybe the fact that he had spent hours with his parents for the first time in years. They had gone to the guest quarters that Lily and James would be staying and seen baby Harry, Tonks and Ginny kept gaping at the baby and remarking how cute he was as a baby, Harry thought he looked kind of boring, I mean, all he did was sleep.

Remus, and Sirius looked fondly at the baby thinking that maybe, things could be different for this one. They had explained what the new names would be and the jokes about Mrs. Lupin had not stopped. Mainly led by both Siriuses and James. Tonks and Remus would be Amy and Daniel Lupin, distant cousin of young Remus. Harry would be Brian Potter, brother of Amy and both children of James uncle. James asked why Brian, and Harry said that that was the name of a wise man that once said that we are defined by the choices we make not by the abilities we have. No one but the future people and Dumbledore understood. He felt affection towards this kid that obviously admired him, to the point of choosing his name. Sirius would be Joey Geller, he said he mixed up the names of a muggle show named "Friends", and thought appropriate. He did not elaborate that he had seen the show through a window while he ate that muggle family's trash on his way back to Hogwarts as Padfoot last year. Fred and George where the more difficult ones, they wanted names that suited their personalities, they wanted James and Sirius since they had been endlessly compared to the two of them but Sirius had pointed out that that would be strange. James was somewhat amused at the fact that he was someone's hero. So Remus had suggested they take one's first name and the other's second, so they ended up being James for Fred and Anthony for George, they did not spare Sirius from the fact that someone that was named after stars had such a common middle name. Ron decided to go classic and chose Arthur, he said that this way even if they were supposed to be sons of one of Arthur's cousins no one would doubt that they knew each other well. You wouldn't name your son after someone you barely know. Remus confided to Lily that Harry had wanted James that after all was his middle name, but even he knew that that wasn't possible.

Later in the evening, James was walking to the kitchens half expecting Mr. Filch to show up and put him in detention, he tickled the pear and entered, the house elves were nowhere to be seen, but he thought that maybe that was due to the fact that this was the middle of the night. He saw two figures seated at the tables oblivious to his entrance. Future Sirius and Remus were absorbed in some conversation, he quietly made his way up to them.

"I think maybe he won't have nightmares tonight, I mean, he seemed at peace" Remus said.

"I hope so, I'll never forget that night," Sirius said with a shudder.

"What happened?" James asked and the two time travelers jumped.

"James, we didn't see you come in, midnight snack?" Remus asked, an obvious attempt to steer the conversation from dangerous waters.

"You were talking about Harry, weren't you?" James continued, "I'm not stupid, I saw his look. He looks older than his age, what happened?"

"We can't tell you that James," Sirius pleaded, how could he tell his friend he had failed him.

"I know changing the future, but I want to help my son! I want to fix what's wrong!"

"Then just be there," Remus said calmly "that's what he needs."

James stared at him, "Why do you always have to be right? Don't you get tired of showing of Moony?" the other two laughed.

"Tell you what! We can tell you stuff that doesn't affect the future. Like the time the Marauders Map insulted Professor Snape," Remus said.

"Good I want to hear that one" Sirius added.

"Professor Snape? That git is a teacher? I bet he is horrible!" James said pulling a face.

"Yes, he specially loathes Harry. I think if he could, he would put Harry in detention for looking like you," Remus said laughing "Anyway, somehow Harry got hold of the Marauders Map, I think the story was that the twins "rescued" the Map from Filch's office their first year, and then gave the Map to Harry on his third year, the year I taught there. Snape caught Harry sneaking back from Hogsmead and made him empty his pockets" so he told the story leaving the part were there was a killer after Harry out.

"You confiscated the map?" James said astounded.

"I was his teacher, I had to."

"And then he proceeded to use the map to keep an eye on a certain trio," Sirius stated "Harry, Ron and Hermione" he added seeing James confused face.

"But that's not what that map was meant for!" James said outraged

"Well I returned the map at the end of the year when I had to resign."

"Why did you have to resign, the kids seem to love you?" James asked

"Oh, they did, they adored him," Sirius said proud of his friend "but at the end of the year Snivellus couldn't keep his mouth shut, and told his slytherins all about Remus being a werewolf, and this one" he pointed at Remus "thought appropriate to resign before the owls from parents came. Who knows? They may have never come!"

"You know perfectly well they would." Remus said.

"What I know is that even after they knew the truth, most of the students still thought you were the best teacher ever" Sirius said in a victorious tone as if that closed the argument.

James was amused, some things never changed. He knew something bad happened to make his friends´ eyes so hardened but Sirius still thought his job to make Remus see his qualities and Remus was still the sensible one. He wondered how he was, and how come he and Peter weren't part of the group that was attacked. His son was being protected. He most surely must have wanted to be there. He remembered Sirius saying Molly and Arthur were in the house but didn't remember hearing his name, maybe he was in the house too. And then there was Peter, but somehow he thought Sirius punching him hadn't been an accident. They had asked not to tell him anything because Peter couldn't keep secrets, but that wasn't true. Peter always kept Remus secret, and theirs. He decided that time line or not he was going to find out what happened, he just didn't know how. So he decided to know more about his son, and what better way to start.

"And quiditch, does he play?"

At this his friends lit up on two identical smiles.

"Does he play? He is a genius on a broomstick," Sirius said.

"Youngest seeker in a century. Never failed to catch the snitch," Remus added, "well there was one time, but that wasn't his fault. Dementors came to the castle and he fainted and fell off his broom, the other kid didn't see he had fallen and caught the snitch. But even with that game they managed to secure the cup. First time his house had won since the legendary Charlie Weasley was seeker, and in a big part thanks to Harry."

James swelled with pride, his son was a good flier, excellent by the sounds. Seeker was the most difficult position, he himself had been a chaser. But then he remembered "Dementors?" Sirius choked in his drink "What were Dementors doing at Hogwarts?"

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances that were not missed by James. "Well there had been an escape from Azkaban and the ministry put them there for the kids' security, mind you Dumbledore was not happy."

But James didn't care about the escape. Dementors were bad, but what could have happened of so terrible to his son to make a young boy fall off his broom, the other kid obviously hadn't felt that much. He himself never fainted in their presences, and in this war he had lived some terrible stuff. He knew his friends wouldn't tell him now that they went to the defensive mode after letting that slip, so he continued.

"So he breaks rules. A lot?" a mischievous smile on his face. Glad for the change of subject Remus grinned and said "Well not as much as the twins but a fair amount."

"Actually they remind me of us, Ron and Harry are me and you, James. The trouble makers, and Hermione is Moony, the sensible one that can be persuaded and becomes the brains of the operation."

"Oy, that's not true! I can't be persuaded" Remus said in mock hurt. James laughed, that was a perfect description of them. That was how they worked. Peter was never an active part, he was more of a tag along.

They kept at that for a while, remembering the good old times and James hearing descriptions of Harry's catches, all from the year Remus taught. He was proud to know that Harry had learned to produce a Patronus in his third year. He even laughed when Remus said that only James' son could learn such a difficult piece of magic for a Quiditch match. But what impressed him most was that he was Harry's patronus. The obvious love and admiration that his son felt for him swelled him, he never knew that someone's love could mean so much.

XXXXXX

Lily woke up and saw her husband watching her. He gave her one of those smiles that had always made her legs turn to jelly even if she had spent years telling anyone who would listen that she would never fall for such an arrogant prat. But deep down she knew he wasn't. That was just a show he put, and once he deflated his head and decided to show the real James, the kind and loving man, the loyal friend, she gave into their love. She knew him like she knew herself. "Do you want to talk?" she asked softly.

"About what?" he answered, he would never get tired of loosing himself in those eyes.

"About Harry, that's what worrying you. That's what's worrying me."

"Something happened, not just to Harry, to Sirius and Remus too, maybe to us." He said caressing her arm "Where do you think we were during the attack?"

"We must have been near, if we were…"

"What?"

"Just that, at the beginning, it seemed like he didn't know how to act around us. The Weasleys didn't seem so shy towards their parents."

"You think we're dead?" she nodded

"He fell off his broom." He said.

"What?"

"Remus said, more like let slip, that he fainted when Dementors came near. Do you think he was there, when we died?"

"Maybe he was."

"At least he has Remus and Sirius, I'm glad" James said not meeting her eyes.

"Glad or jealous? I saw your face yesterday James, when Sirius picked him up, to go away."

"No. I wasn't jealous! He just, clinged to him, so automatically, that for a second I thought that maybe…"

"You were replaced," and she made him look at her.

"Yes, but then this night, when I was talking to Remus and Sirius, they said that what he needed was me to be there and that I was his patronus, you know, Prongs. I know he loves us, that's on his eyes, but I don't think we are a part of his life."

"Yes, we are. Even if we're not there, you just said, Prongs is his patronus."

"I am going to find out what happened and fix that for baby Harry, and even if that's not going to change big Harry's future, I'll make the best of the time he is here," he said matter of factly. Lily smiled, that was her James, and she said "He is actually not that big, he is small for his age."

"Oh, you understood me," and they laid there next to each other until baby Harry decided he wanted his parents up.

XXXXXXXXXX

They all went down for breakfast, even Harry, that this time didn't object to being carried to the front of the Great Hall, but he would not get in there that way. All the teachers were there on a big round table in the middle of the Hall, the House tables had been moved to the corners and they just figured this must be the way they ate during the summer holidays. James and Lily were already seated, chatting with little professor Flitwick. Dumbledore had already explained to the teachers about the new arrivals but they had yet to be introduced. It felt kind of weird being introduced to people they knew but never the less they played their part. The only new addition to the staff besides them was Professor Trelawney who proceeded to declare that Harry had a very conturbed aura that indicated he was in danger of a sudden violent death. Hermione and Lily, who shared the girl's opinion about Divination, rolled their eyes but Harry just said "Good, as long as I have a quick one. I don't want to suffer. Would you please pass me the sugar Professor Flitwick?" But Professor Flitwick was unable to do so as he along with all the others was trying to suppress his laughter from a very affronted Professor Trelawney. Dumbledore was amused. The woman must have predicted Harry's death constantly for him to have such a light reaction.

Later on, the time travelers had decided they needed to go to Diagon Alley, or mainly the girls had spotted the need to go to Diagon Alley. The men weren't so convinced.

"But our clothes are too 95. I mean, OK the school robes haven't changed, but on the Holidays the kids use muggle clothing and that has changed a lot, people are going to start noticing, and we still have a month before school starts!" Tonks pointed out.

"And the fact that you also prefer muggle clothing to robes and only have one change of clothes here has nothing to do with this "need", that's all for the kids sake?" Sirius retorted.

"Well honestly Sirius, you two also have only one robe each, we only brought the kids stuff. I know the gruff look goes perfect with the runaway prisoner, not so great for a teacher though," she answered not a little inclined to budge. Sirius and Remus did see a point in this.

"And we need our new school stuff, we hadn't bought that yet. And you three need to decide the books you're going to use for classes," Hermione pointed out.

"And we should get new brooms also. I mean Harry can hardly use his firebolt," Ron said

"Why not?" Harry protested.

"He's right, your firebolt will call to much attention, as will your clensweep 7, I think they are still at the 1 at this time," Remus explained.

"Yeah, but that's not why Ron remembered the brooms, he doesn't have one," Fred protested at the prospect of having to ride an inferior broom.

"But where are we going to get the money for all that?" Ginny asked.

"I still have money in my trunk. Last year Mrs. Weasley got much more than I needed from Gringgots, I had even thought I wouldn't need to get more this year, but I don't know if that's enough for everybody," Harry said ending kind of apologetic.

"That and the advance pay that Dumbledore gave us will do, we don't need to get all the books. I mean, most of Fred's and George's will do for you three, so we'll only have to get one set. Same goes for Ginny. I'm not changing the book list. Snape used the same as Slughorn and that went well. I know Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Vector and Sinistra haven't changed either, if Sirius keeps to McGonagall, the only new one will be Defense. The only problem is your editions will be more complete than the others so you have to be careful not to lend them," Tonks said.

Sirius stared at her and asked "When did we get pay advances?"

"Well" Tonks started looking like someone that got caught in the act "I kind of asked him after breakfast. I mean we needed the stuff, but he said he had already thought of that and opened three accounts at Gringotts for us yesterday, while we were with the Potters. He also offered a Portkey for us to go today, we have to be at his office at noon."

"Oh, so when you "suggested" we go to Diagon Alley, you weren't really suggesting as much as stating," Sirius said with an offended look.

"Well, you know men, it's always best if we make you think the idea was yours," she ended the discussion. Remus and Sirius stared bemused at her antics.

They all prepared to go to Diagon Alley. Harry was a bit embarrassed when the girls took all his measures for clothes. Sirius had said he couldn't go; he was supposed to be in bed rest and had already been around the castle the whole day yesterday. Harry did not protest as he was already feeling as if he had just ran a marathon, but he pushed Sirius to the side and begged him to watch what the girls would get him. He had seen old eighties movies and the scene was not pretty. He was fretting he would end up wearing some neon color, and even Dudley's hand me downs looked better than that. Sirius chuckled, remembering Harry was right, honestly, what were people thinking?

James was cursing Sirius for having lost the Marauders map; this would be much easier with the map. Future Sirius had said the entrance to their quarters was at the portrait of the drunken monks by the tree on the seventh floor, but he had already been through almost the whole seventh floor and couldn't find the blasted painting. When he finally found the place he stood there for a moment, remembering he didn't know the password.

"Er, please let me in?"

"No password, hic, no entrance," one of the monks said.

"But I want to see my son!"

"Password then."

"Oh, ok" he said resigned "lets see, future, broomsticks, past, kids. No, too obvious. Bertie's every flavor beans, Chocolate frogs…" and he continued like that for almost twenty minutes. "Come on, I need to see Harry. What could they have used?" then he smiled when an idea came to mind "No, they surely wouldn't. I mean, they are responsible adults now, " and he laughed at the idea of Sirius a responsible adult "let's try, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," and he stared at the portrait sure nothing would happen.

"Then you're most, hic, certainly welcome" one of the monks answered and the portrait moved revealing the entrance. James was dumbfounded. That was the password? He entered the room and was reminded of his times as a Gryffindor, the common room was almost identical. Then he remembered that Sirius and Remus never said in what house Harry was, what if he was a Ravenclaw or Huphlepuf, or worst, a Slytherin. No, his son surely was not a Slytherin!

There seemed to be no one there so he started peeking in the rooms until he found Harry on one of the beds of the larger dormitory. He was trashing around and mumbling.

"Mum, dad help! He killed Cedric, he is going to kill me."

James went to his son side, trying to wake him up, "I'm here Harry, you're safe" but nothing happened. Harry was still trashing violently and sweating profusely. He was terrified, what could have he been dreaming of? Suddenly, like two nights ago, he sat upright shouting "I won't!" and like Sirius had done James hugged his trembling son.

"Calm down Harry, everything is fine," he wanted to ask what happened but the desire to calm his son was bigger, so he just held him. He didn't like the fear he saw in his son's eyes. What could have happened? He knew that Voldemort was back, but they had said that that was only a month ago, and Harry had lived almost his whole life with Voldemort gone. What could be worse than that lunatic?

They sat like that for some time until Harry had calmed down, trying to take Harry's mind from whatever happened James asked "Were are the others?

"Diagon Alley. Tonks said our clothing was too 95. I hope she doesn't come back fluorescent." James laughed, he himself didn't like this new flashy fashion, preferred more discreet clothing.

"So, Sirius tells me you take after your old man," But at that Harry looked at him undignified and said.

"That's not true, I don't go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds me, they exaggerate."

James laughed at this comment. Obviously his son knows the kind of trouble he had gotten into at his time at Hogwarts, and from the sound of the defense, Harry was no stranger to trouble either. So he calmed his son.

"Not that. I mean flying; they said you're a seeker."

And Harry's eyes lit up with the kind of passion that he felt when flying.

"Yes, I am, wait a moment," and he dashed to his trunk. James followed and watched as his son rummaged through the trunk producing a broomstick. He caught a glimpse of a Gryffindor Quidicht robe folded and his heart swelled, so he was a Gryffindor. Harry stood up holding a broom to his father, not just any broom, a perfect broom.

"That's my firebolt. Sirius gave it me for Christmas on my third year because my Nimbus 2000 had been trashed by the womping willow."

"They said that you got picked on your first year. Youngest seeker in a century."

So Harry told him all about catching Neville's rememberal and thinking McGonagall was going to expel him when she introduced him to Wood, the Gryffindor captain. He didn't tell his father that that had been his first time on a broom. They kept talking Quiditch, then proceeded to abusing Snape when James told him what Remus had said. James got angry when Harry said that Snape always said he was arrogant, but glad that Harry seemed very inclined not to believe Snape. Harry showed him the Marauders Map, and James told the story of how Sirius got caught coming back from a Hogsmead unofficial trip and Filch confiscated the Map. And Harry told him how the twins rescued the map when they were innocent first year's. James looked skeptic, those two looked as if they had never been innocent. They were still deep in conversation when someone approached the door and stood there just watching for a while before he cleared his throat. They both looked up and Harry said with a great smile "Snuffles," he got up and hugged his godfather.

"Snuffles?" James asked

"Well Harry likes to call me that."

"But does he know were that comes from?" Harry shook his head, "Oh, but then he must." James said with an evil smile walking to the common room.

"You wouldn't dare." Sirius said following him, closely tagged by Harry. The others were sitting at the couches and chairs looking exhausted when Remus asked, "What wouldn't he dare?"

"To tell the origin of Snuffles," James said sitting right in the middle table so as to everyone to have a good view of him. Harry sat next to Ginny that had perked up completely alert at this, just like the other kids. Remus was laughing and Sirius was glaring murderously at James, "See what happened" James began "was Sirius here thought that it would be funny to scare Snape as Padfoot in one of the hogsmead weekends. You know, big black dog showing up from a dark alley. He thought Snape would think he was seeing the grim."

"But the problem was " Remus continued "Snape didn't think that and decided to just jinx the dog. So Padfoot got knocked out, and when he came to he wasn't up to transforming back. A little girl saw him and decided she wanted him as a pet. Since he was hungry, he just followed her. She named him Snuffles."

"We, worried friends that we were, " James said "went looking for him when he didn't show up for dinner. Peter had heard Snape talking with his friends about this dog he jinxed and we realized what had happened. So, risking expulsion, we went back to Hogsmead and knocked in every door asking if someone had seen our dog."

"When we found him, he was very cozy in the girls house, with a nice pink bow" Remus said not containing the laughter, "the girl's mum gave him back to us but not before telling us that the girl was convinced he was a she and that if we hadn't showed up until the next day she would have had him fixed."

At this point everyone was laughing even Sirius. After a while James had to leave. His intention when coming here was to take Harry to his quarters to be with him and Lily, but now he'd been away for too long and Harry was already beginning to get tired, and in a bad mood for no being able to stay up for more than a few hour at a time. Ginny told him that if he did what Madam Pomfrey said instead of waltzing around, he would get better sooner. At this Harry just glared at her but shut up. James was marveled, they reminded him of himself and Lily and he wondered if there wasn't something going on there. Harry himself had started noticing how Ginny was more talkative, and definitely bossy. He liked that she didn't take rubbish from anyone. He thought that must come from having six older brothers, you have to claim your grounds or be commanded. She definitely claimed her grounds. But what he liked most, was that she wasn't shy around him anymore, sometime last summer, while living together at the Burrow she had started to be more comfortable around him. He liked that, he liked her friendship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

James entered his quarters to find Lily putting baby Harry on his crib. She was another one that did not like to be in bed. She looked up and said, "the great James Potter got lost?"

"Of course not! I just got sidetracked," and he told her everything that happened. "Someone was trying to kill him and he begged for our help. But how can we be dead if we were there?" he asked.

"I don't know James. I am not sure we are, I told you, it was just a feeling."

"We have to find out what happened," he stated

A/N Extracts from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azcaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix by J. K. Rowling.

The story of the name Snuffles is not my idea. I read it once in a fic but I don't remember the author, so if it's you, just write me a note and I'll credit properly.


	6. Meeting new old friends

A/N- I do not own the Harry Potter Series or their characters.

This fic is heavily inspired on "Harry Potter and The Impossibility of time travel" from ChibiChibi and I have her authorization to post. If you haven't read that fic you can find it in my favorites, it's really good.

I based Bill's and Charlie's age on the fact that McGonagall says in Harry Potter and the Philosopher stone that they haven't won since Charlie left the team and in Prisoner of Azkaban that if Slytherin won it would be the eighth year in a row they won. I assumed Bill is 2 years older than Charlie. Then I used some poetic license to make Charlie a first year.

The person that has been correcting my spelling has pointed out something. She didn't understand the timelines differences, so, in case anyone else has doubts I will give a short explanation:

"_I've done some research and found what I wanted. As I suspected the Proferrus Tempus spell is a branch of very ancient Dark magic. The spell sends someone, normally an enemy, to the past while creating another time line." _From Chapter 3.

So, this means, that when Voldemort sent the time travelers back he made a division in the time lines at 31 of July if 1980, creating two. It's like the timeline was a road that suddenly bifurcates. One of the timelines, the original one, the one they came from, is not affected, will continue the way they know. The other one, the new branch, is a blank slate. Anything can happen because their very presence there changes things. Anything anyone says or does differently can change the outcome.

Voldemort wouldn't risk changing his timeline, because then he may die because of the changes, but he doesn't care about risking another him's future. And this is a good way to get rid of Harry for good, seeing as killing him doesn't seem to be working.

Past characters that have a future counterpart will have their names written in italics.

EX. "(…)they found the kids being guarded by _Remus_ and Peter."

That is past Remus.

"Dumbledore said looking at Remus that had joined Sirius side." That is future Remus.

**Chapter 6- Meeting new old friends.**

The last month before school started passed in a flash. Harry was feeling much better, and even if he sometimes still tired more easily than usually, he was able to lead life normally. They had even been to the quiditch pitch to test their Nimbus 1700. Sirius had stated that if the kids happened to need a quick getaway they needed decent brooms. Remus rolled his eyes at this statement, but let that slip when Tonks reminded him that there was a good chance that they could play. From what she remembered of the Gryffindor team, Charlie Weasley was going to be picked for the team only next year, alongside new beaters, a chaser and a keeper. The 1980-81 school year had been disastrous exactly for that reason. Those positions had been held by seventh years the previous year and they couldn't find decent replacement until a bunch of second years entered the team the following year. James was positively drooling over his son's performance, and they even ventured a friendly game. James, Ron, past _Sirius_ and _Remus_, that had come to see baby Harry, against Harry, Fred, George and Ginny. Fred and _Sirius_ were in their element as beaters. George played keeper which he wasn't so good at, while Ron, that was the other team's keeper, was excellent. But that balanced at the fact that Ginny was a really good chaser and _Remus_ wasn't. James and Harry played seeker. James wanted to see if Harry was really better than him, like Sirius kept saying. The future Sirius and Remus, Lily holding baby Harry, Tonks, Arthur and Molly, that had constantly been up to the school to see their children, and Hermione just watched. Harry had a hard time getting past his father, James wasn't good at spotting the snitch but he was a really good flyer, and soon reverted to just following his son, in case Harry saw the snitch, and then try to out fly him. Harry was used to this tactic, this was Malfoy's favorite, but unfortunately his dad flew better than Malfoy. The game was fairly balanced in the scores. The others were putting a good fight and every time one scored the other team caught up, so it was up to the seeker to make a difference. A few times he tried losing his father with the Wronski Feint but James was too good for that and caught on way before the collision with the floor. At last, Harry saw the snitch and there was no other way but to out fly his father, they were neck to neck. On the stands Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Hermione were cheering Harry on, Lily was divided, but when she saw, at the last second, her son catching the snitch only an inch ahead of James, and James hand almost closing on Harry's, she was ecstatic. James cursed for missing but couldn't help the proud feeling; his son really was a superb flyer.

The next morning James and Lily were going back home. Dumbledore had put extra protection on their house but hadn't told them of the prophecy yet. Sirius was furious at this, but when Dumbledore asked if his future self had told them right away, he had to answer no and Dumbledore said that he had good reasons for that. Sirius had to accept that but still thought they had to be warned, especially since Peter was still on and about. He was grateful for the fact that Peter had had the decency of not showing his traitor face around because he did not know if he would be able to control himself, he wondered if the little rat was already a spy. The other person he did not know how he would react around was Tess, he knew she had been to the castle to see baby Harry, after all she was his godmother, but he had asked the past _Sirius_ not to tell her anything. He told him that the fewer people that knew the better, but what he was really dreading was to have to explain to Harry what had happened with his godmother. He had only seen her once since Azkaban, on the Order's first meeting, and the talk they had in private after the meeting had not gone well. He blamed her for leaving Harry, for letting Dumbledore take him to the Dursleys while she got married and had her own kids. He didn't much listen to her explanation and wouldn't know how to explain to Harry, he just hoped Remus knew. He was brought up from his musings when a cheery Tonks came in the common room and sat next to him on the couch. She had really outdone herself, since the second day here she had been sporting long black curly hair and beautiful green eyes; she really looked like Harry's older sister. "A knut for your thoughts," she said.

Sirius raised one eyebrow and said "That's all you think their worth?"

"Well, no but that's all I've got in my pockets right now." They both laughed, Sirius liked how his little cousin could always keep the good mood even in the worst of times. She had been the one reassuring Hermione that they would find a way back; the girl was the one having the hardest time. The Weasley kids, in some way had their parents, even if they weren't exactly the way they were used to and Harry had something he never had before, two sets of parents. He liked how Harry got along easily with James and Lily, but couldn't help to feel happy at noticing that Harry usually came to him and Remus for parents stuff. He just hoped James hadn't noticed.

"So everything ready for later," he asked.

"Oh, yes, they are going to love this."

XXXX

Harry and Ginny were doing the last of their homework on the shadow of a tree by the edge of the lake. Harry suddenly held up his head and said.

"This is pointless work, I mean doing Snape's homework! We don't even know if we'll ever go back! If we get back at the same time we left, we will still have a month to do this, and none of the teachers here expect the new students to hand in homework. What are they playing at?" He finished throwing his arms up.

"Maybe Sirius wants to play the part of a responsible parent, and mom and dad wouldn't have left us leave our homework until this late," Ginny answered frowning.

"Then why, aren't Fred, George and Ron here? I doubt that they finished theirs," came a new voice.

"Hermione, what you're doing here?" Harry asked while she sat by them.

"Remus told me to join you and do my homework, when I said I had already done it the first week of holidays he just stared at me and told me to come help you then. I think they're up to something, I just don't know what," she answered crossing her arms angrily.

" What do you reckon, Ginny?" Harry asked.

She looked pensively at him, and then shutting her book she said, "Well, we won't find out here! Let's go." But when she was about to get up she was stopped by a voice.

"What you kids doing here?" they turned and smiled, right behind them was the enormous form of Hagrid.

"Oh, we are with Professors Lupin and Geller. I'm Hermione, these are Brian and Ginny," Hermione answered quickly before one of the others said something weird. This Hagrid didn't know them yet.

"Oh! Right, yer James cousin aren't yeh. Look just like im, Jus the eyes, different color. Professor Dumbledore told me bout yeh, said yer school been close, well you'll love Hogwarts," Hagrid said beaming.

They smiled back, and Harry said "And who are you, if I may ask?"

"I'm Hagrid the Gamekeeper, been out on a mission, jus got back. Was bout to go see if the Threstals are ready for tomorrow."

"The what?" Ginny and Harry asked

"Oh, you have threstals here?" Hermione asked.

"Yeap, the only domestic heard of Britain, they pull the school coaches."

Harry and Ginny were confused, the coaches pulled themselves, but apparently Hermione knew what they were talking about. She asked if he could show them, he agreed and said that they could go while he fed some of them, but not to be annoyed if they couldn't see them. If possibly, Harry and Ginny were more confused at this. Hagrid led them to a clearing near the edge of the forest, stopping by his cabin to get what looked like a dead cow. At the clearing he made some funny noise and at first nothing happened, and then a winged horse showed up. Harry had shivers coming up his spine. The horse was skeletal and seemed like the cross of a horse and a reptile. "Beautiful, isn't him?" Hagrid said

"But where is him?" Ginny asked looking around. Harry didn't understand, the horse was right there. But Hermione nudge her and pointed to where the threstal was now eating the dead cow. Ginny let out a cry. Hagrid said "Don't worry, it's normal that you can't see him."

"But he is right there, how can't she see him?" Harry pointed at the animal. Hagrid looked at him with a concerned face and answered. "Well, only people that have seen someone die can see them." At this statement understanding downed on Harry and Cedric's dead face came to him, he shivered and Hermione muttered under her breath "Stupid idea, what was I thinking."

Hagrid put a hand on Harry's shoulder and asked "You ok kid?" Harry looked up and said "Fine, just think we should get back, they'll be looking for us soon." And he led the way leaving Hagrid behind. He didn't want to get to that subject now, he hadn't spoken of what happened that night since he had told Dumbledore everything, and he did not want to remember.

They were approaching the castle when an angry Sirius was walking towards them.

"Where have you been, I've been worried sick, looking all over for you, thought you had left the grounds."

"We were with Hagrid," Hermione answered apologetically.

"Well, don't do that any more, I'll have to ground you for that stunt," He said very seriously.

They stared at him disbelieving until Ginny said "First homework then grounding, what's gotten into you?"

"Well, I have to teach you responsibilities. Now back to our quarters." They lead the way furious and did not see the smile playing on Sirius face. When they got at the monks portrait Ginny almost shouted the password and stomped into the common room closely followed by the others, they almost jumped when the others shouted "Surprise!" Sirius followed them in closing the portrait and saying "Happy Birthday!"

"But it is not any of ours Birthday!" Hermione said shocked.

"Always have to be the spoilsport," Fred said "since Harry's party was ruined, during Ginny's we were still dealing with being in the past and yours is in a few weeks we decided to throw a joint party. So again, everybody now."

"Happy Birthday!" came a chorus, the three kids grinned widely. Everybody was there, James and Lily, Molly and Arthur, past and future Remus and Sirius, Tonks, Fred, George and Ron. They had a great time, they talked, they laughed and Harry completely forgot about the Threstals.

XXXXXX

Sirius watched everybody content, Harry was happy, he still had a long way to go to recover from the events after the third task but he wasn't letting them get the better of him, the nightmares were fewer, he wasn't waking up trembling every night and he was glad to know that he was a part of what made everything better. He was holding a glass of firewhysky from which he had not drank and seizing the fact that no one was looking, he went to his room; he was still worried about James and Lily leaving the castle. He sat there thinking if maybe things could be different this time, but that meant that his Harry would have to stop Voldemort, and he didn't want to put him in danger, even if that was to save James and Lily and give baby Harry a family. He was divided by the wish to help them and the wish to protect the boy that had become his son.

"Padfoot?" came a voice from behind him and he startled and turned seeing James face.

"Yes, Prongs."

James took a seat next to him on the bed and asked; "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," but he knew that was no good, James knew him too well so he sighed and said "Dumbledore is not telling you something."

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes, I knew he was hiding something since he asked us to have Harry here instead of St. Mugos. And now with the extra protection at Godric's Hollow, I know that's something big, but I trust him. I know he'll keep my family safe and tell me when I need to know."

"When did you become so grown up?"

James laughed "Well, I wouldn't have won Lily if I hadn't matured, now would I?"

Sirius laughed too. He remembered how Lily said out loud she hated that arrogant Potter, everyone knew that was not true, but she only budged when James stopped jinxing people for fun on their seventh year.

XXX

Hagrid had set one of the school coaches to take the Potters back to Godric's Hollow. They were saying their goodbyes to Harry, Sirius and Remus at the stairs of the castle. Remus noticed how every few minutes Harry would shoot the Threstals a furtive look. He sighed; they would have to explain about that to the boy, after all, like most of the students, Harry must have thought the coaches pulled themselves. He remembered the shock of the first time he saw them, but then, he had been almost twenty and knew perfectly well what threstals were. Harry must be confused. But he wasn't the only one that had noticed that, James also saw where his son was looking and wondered if that was because of that Cedric from the nightmares, but then that must be recent, because Harry's reaction was of someone that was not used to seeing them.

"We'll find a way to see you even with classes, maybe at Hogsmead weekends," Lily said as she hugged Harry.

"I'd like that" he said, he didn't want to be separated from his parents so soon "and I'll write everyday."

"Right, but we won't hold it against you if you don't. From what I remember of fifth year you'll be getting pretty busy soon," James said ruffling his son hair and winking at Sirius and Remus.

They got into the coach and Harry waved until he couldn't see them any more. Sirius put a hand in his shoulder and said "You better join the others and get ready for later, you're supposed to meet the first years to be sorted."

"Do you think we'll be sorted to Gryffindor?" Harry asked somewhat apprehensive.

"Of course, you get yourselves into too much trouble for any of the other houses to want you," Remus said grinning, but a second later the smile faded and he continued "Listen Harry, about those winged horses…"

But Harry cut him "I know about the Threstal, Hagrid explained all about them yesterday, well I better go." And he left abruptly leaving the two friends behind.

"Well, that's better, then." Sirius said in a clear attempt to flee the subject too.

"No, that's not!" Remus answered dryly, "He needs to talk about what happened. I know you want to avoid the subject, believe me, I would love to pretend that night never happened, but if he bottles everything up he'll just explode."

"I wish we could just obliviate him," Sirius said in a whisper while he ran a hand throw his hair.

"Our bad experiences are as much a part of who we are as our good ones, "Remus answered, "we can't just erase everything bad that happens to him, we have to help him deal with them."

"I don't want to sound like James but, why do you always have to be right" Sirius said raising his arms "ok, I'll talk to him, as soon as we get a chance."

"We'll talk to him together" Remus said putting a hand on Sirius shoulder and Sirius smiled. "Let's go, we have to get ready too, Professor Geller."

"That's going to be weird." Sirius answered and they went inside.

XXXX

They waited for the first years at the front of the oak doors where earlier Harry had said goodbye to his parents. None of the older students had spared them a second look on the way in and now they were alone and the door had closed.

"This feels ridiculous! Why couldn't Dumbledore say he sorted us before the start of term?" Fred asked.

"Didn't you pay attention?" Hermione said exasperated "Sirius said that there had been other transfers before. I bet they had to be sorted this way, and it would look very fishy if they change the rules for us."

"Do you think we'll still be Gryffindors? If I'm sorted into Hupplepuff I think I'll just run up to staff wing, "Ginny said nervously.

"Displaying your typical Gryffindor bravery," Ron mocked.

"Oh, shut up prat," she answered hitting him on the arm.

"Remus said we're too much a bunch of troublemakers for any of the other houses," Harry said smiling at Ginny and she smiled back at him, his stomach did a flip, man she had a beautiful smile. No, what was he thinking, this was Ginny, his best mate's little sister, Ron's baby sister could not have beautiful smiles! He looked around for a change of subject and said "Good, they're coming."

Hagrid was leading the group of first years and right in the front was a very small and nervous Charlie Weasley.

"He looks so little. Never thought I'd say that, "Ron said.

"Good, yer already here" Hagrid said and turned to the first years, "Professor Flitwick will be coming to fetch you in a few moments for the sorting. I have to go, but since this new older students have to be sorted too they'll take care of you." And he beamed at the now terrified time travelers and left. They just stared at the first years until Charlie came forward and asked Ginny.

"What do we have to do? My brother Bill said we have to battle a dragon." he said half terrified half exited.

Ginny smiled at him and said "From what I heard the sorting is not that extreme."

"Oh," he said sounding disappointed, "that's good then, I hope I get into Gryffindor, that's my brothers house."

"I'm sure you will." And she patted his head like he had done to her a million times, and than turned to Harry in an undertone. "I've always wanted to do that." They both had to suppress their laughter.

At this point, the doors opened and Professor Flitwick came, he made the exact same speech as McGonagall always does and led them into the great Hall. There they saw Remus, Tonks and Sirius seated side by side at the staff table. They were used to seeing Remus there but Tonks and Sirius seemed awfully out of place. They all chuckled at the idea of the infamous Sirius Black ending up a teacher after all that he did at school.

After they were all put in a line in front of the staff table for the whole school to be able to see them, Professor Flitwick said. "The new students will be sorted first, come ahead when I call your name. Anthony Weasley" and George stepped forward. Ginny felt a tug in her sleeve and looked down at Charlie that asked in a low voice "Are you the cousins my dad told me about?"

"Now, what gave that away?" she said smiling and he smiled back. A second later they heard the hat shout "Gryffindor" and they applauded together with the Gryffindor table. The same happened to all the Weasleys and Hermione, soon Professor Flitwick was saying "Brian Potter" Harry came forward kind of nervous, what if the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin again? He shot a glance at Remus and Sirius that beamed encouragely. He sat on the stool and as soon as the hat was in his head he heard.

"Ah, another Gryffindor time travel, do you come in packs?"

"Yes" he thought, "so you already know were to put me."

"Of, course I know, although you would thrive in Slytherin."

"I don't want Slytherin" he cut the hat.

"Well, then," and the Hall heard "Gryffindor"

Harry stood up and walked to the Gryffindor table where Fred and George were doing their "we've got Potter" song. He looked to the staff table and saw his guardians and Tonks applauding with the same enthusiasm. He looked at Dumbledore who looked pleased. Then while the sorting continued he said "So, Daniel was right?"

"Oh yes," George answered, "the hat told me that any other house would kick me off."

Charlie was the last to be sorted and sat next to Bill who was looking at the time travelers interestedly. "They're the cousins dad told us about," Charlie informed his brother knowledgably. Bill nodded and Hermione took that as a cue to introduce them. "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Brian Potter, and this are your cousins, Ginny, Arthur, Anthony and James," she said pointing at each of them in turn.

Dumledore stood up and as usual the Great Hall silenced at once. "To our knew additions welcome to Hogwarts, to our older students, welcome back. Before we enjoy our excellent feast I have some start of term announcement. Mr. Filch would like to remind us that magic is strictly prohibited on the corridors between classes. The list of forbidden items is fixed on his door for whoever that wishes to consult it. The Forbidden Forest, is as the name states, forbidden." At this our time travelers smirked but no one noticed. "I would also like to welcome three new additions to our staff. Professor Geller will be filling in for Professor McGonagall as the transfiguration master. Professor Lupin will be taking the Potions position as Professor Slughorn has retired and Professor Lupin will be our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." The three teachers stood while the students applauded. Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry were standing up while applauding and the rest of the Gryffindor table did the same as apparently the new students knew the teachers, and Gryffindors have to be united. The three teachers blushed at this, especially Remus, but smiled widely.

"Now, please tuck in," Dumbledore finished beaming.

"Do you know them?" Bill asked "Why are there two Lupins."

"They're married and Amy is my sister, her maiden name is Potter," Harry said.

"Are they good?" a girl that Ginny was sure she had seen once at her house kind of dating Bill asked.

"Well, Daniel is great, best defense against Dark Arts teacher we ever had!" Ron said through a mouth full "The other two we don't know how they are as teachers because this is their first time, so better be kind to them."

At this the table laughed. "But they're great people, and fair, that is more than we have to say about our last Potions Master," Fred said and they all pulled faces at the mention of Snape. At this Ginny turned to Harry and said quietly "Now that I think about this, Amy got his job." Harry looked at her thoughtfully, that was true, they were already changing the future.

XXXX

After the feast the three professors entered their common room and sat in the couches in silence for some minutes until Tonks said out loud.

"Man this feels weird."

"I know," Remus said smiling "I was used to all the noise the kids make. I have half my mind to go up to the Gryffindor tower and bring them back."

"I can't imagine Arthur and Molly going through this every year, " Sirius said surveying the ceiling, then he looked at his friends with a smile and said "Well, I'm going to sleep, leave you two lovebirds alone. I don't like being the third wheel."

"Honestly Sirius! You know perfectly well that this is not a real marriage." Remus said exasperated but got no answer as Sirius left to his room. After a while Tonks looked straight at Remus and said. "I don't understand why you won't tell them, I think they will be ok."

"I already said; I'm too old, too poor, too dangerous. We should have never started. I knew that I wouldn't be able to let you go, and then all this had to happen, and Dumbledore had to give that stupid idea."

"The perfect excuse to see their reaction, and no one cares that you're, too old, too poor, too dangerous."

"They are only ok because they think that this is only an act. Sirius would kill me. You're his baby cousin!"

"I don't think he will. I think you should give him a chance. And the whole world could care and that shouldn't matter. The important part is I don't care if you're, too old, too poor, too dangerous!" she finished exasperated and stormed off.

A/N- So, if you think you read something like this before, you did. In Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Honestly, you didn't think I was going to forget Moony and Tonks. They are too perfect for each other for me to do that.

Nimbus 1700 comes from Quidditch through the ages.


	7. He’s most loyal servant

A/N- I do not own the Harry Potter Series or their characters.

This fic is heavily inspired on "Harry Potter and The Impossibility of time travel" from ChibiChibi and I have her authorization to post. If you haven't read that fic you can find it in my favorites, it's really good.

Past characters that have a future counterpart will have their names written in italics.

EX. "(…)they found the kids being guarded by _Remus_ and Peter."

That is past Remus.

"Dumbledore said looking at Remus that had joined Sirius side." That is future Remus.

The person that has been correcting my spelling has pointed out something. She didn't understand the timelines differences, so, in case anyone else has doubts I will give a short explanation:

"_I've done some research and found what I wanted. As I suspected the Proferrus Tempus spell is a branch of very ancient Dark magic. The spell sends someone, normally an enemy, to the past while creating another time line." _From Chapter 3.

So, this means, that when Voldemort sent the time travelers back he made a division in the time lines at 31 of July if 1980, creating two. It's like the timeline was a road that suddenly bifurcates. One of the timelines, the original one, the one they came from, is not affected, will continue the way they know. The other one, the new branch, is a blank slate. Anything can happen because their very presence there changes things. Anything anyone says or does differently can change the outcome.

Voldemort wouldn't risk changing his timeline, because then he may die because of the changes, but he doesn't care about risking another him's future. And this is a good way to get rid of Harry for good, seeing as killing him doesn't seem to be working.

Chapter 7- He's most loyal servant. 

The first day of classes went very smoothly. The students seemed to love the new teachers. Apparently Remus was everything the kids had said and the other two were very pleasant and knew their stuff. Harry was surprised to notice that without Snape's nasty remarks and actual encouragement from Tonks he was actually quite adept at potions. At dinner though Remus approached the table and turned to Harry seriously.

"Brian, we need you to come to our quarters after dinner ok?"

"But I didn't do anything!" he said racking his brain for some probable crime he may have performed unnoticed.

"I know you didn't do anything, but Joey and I need to talk to you."

So, after dinner Harry went to the staff wing and waited patiently in the common room for his guardians. They came in just a few minutes later. Sirius was saying;

"You must have done something; I mean the woman was shooting daggers at you."

"She must be in a bad mood, that's all."

"Only with you, with me she was her perfect peppy self."

"Harry, good, you came," Remus said smiling and sitting in an armchair in front of Harry. Sirius sat in another, but he wasn't smiling, as a matter of fact, he looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but there.

Seeing Sirius was not about to start this Remus began, "Harry, we wanted to talk about what happened yesterday."

'What, I didn't say anything. Ron was the one that said to the Gryffindor to go easy on Tonks and Sirius because they were new at teaching," Harry defended himself.

"Oh, he did?" Sirius said raising an eyebrow.

"Nice of him," Remus said a warning in his voice to Sirius " But that's not why we called you here. I was talking about the Threstals Harry."

"But I already said; Hagrid told me about them. That's ok."

"The Threstals aren't the problem Harry; it's the reason why you can see them that concerns us. You haven't talked about what happened that night since the talk with Dumbledore." Sirius said looking straight at his godson, concern on his face.

"But I don't want to talk," Harry said looking at his knees.

Remus pulled his face up and said "But you have to Harry, or the nightmares won't go away."

"But I deserve them," he said starting to tremble and Remus and Sirius jaws dropped. Remus was the first to compose himself and asked calmly:

"Why would you deserve them Harry?"

"Because I killed him, he was going to walk away from the cup and then I told him to get the cup with me. A Hogwarts win anyway, and Voldemort killed him, called him the spare, and he wasn't, he was the real Hogwarts champion. He got there because he was really good, not because a Death Eater was making sure he got there. And even more, I stopped you from killing Wormtail, none of this would be happening if I hadn't."

Remus and Sirius didn't know what to do. They had been thinking Harry was scared, but the thought that the boy blamed himself never crossed their mind. Sirius put a hand in Harry's shoulder and said:

"None of that was your fault Harry. You can't blame yourself for other people's choice Harry. Believe me, for a long time I blamed myself for what happened to your parents."

"But that wasn't your fault, you didn't know Pettigrew was the spy," Harry said almost in a whisper.

"And you didn't know the cup was a portkey Harry," Remus said " or that Peter would escape. He didn't have to go looking for Voldemort. The world is enormous, very easy for a rat to disappear, but he chose to go, he chose to do Voldemorts biddings. You were right that night, we shouldn't stoop to their level, and probably we wouldn't have. We are not killers. I always thought that if you hadn't stopped us we wouldn't have had what it takes to kill him. If anything, you made us get out of there faster. Imagine what would have happened if we were all still in the tunnel when I transformed."

"I never thought of things that way," Harry said drying his eyes furtively on his sleeves.

"Never regret doing the right thing Harry," Sirius said making Harry look at him for this. "Don't let Voldemort make you think you shouldn't do what's right; sharing the victory with Cedric was right, not killing Wormtail too." And he hugged Harry and let him stay there for a while.

After some time Remus said "I think is time for you to head back to your house, we don't want you out after curfew."

Harry stood up to go, but then he turned.

"Remus."

"Yes?"

"You know when we came here; I kind of saw some stuff, stuff I didn't even remember. And I saw you."

"Of course you saw me; I'm part of your life."

"No, I mean, when I was about five, or something, you were my teacher."

At this Sirius looked at his friend dumbfounded but Remus was smiling and said "Yes, much easier to get a Muggle job. They don't tend to ask you if you're a werewolf and I just had to say I had a religion issue that prevented me to teach the days following a full moon, they are quite understanding."

"You mean that was you?" Harry asked, his heart swelling.

"You got a muggle job at Harry's school?" Sirius asked shocked.

"Yes, Dumbledore had said we could not let him know about magic and I wanted to be near him, even if I couldn't protect you from the negligence and cruelty of your relatives, I could at least make things better for a while. But you weren't supposed to recognize me, I put a spell on you that would only wear off when you turned of age," Remus finished with a frown.

"Maybe the time travel screwed that up," Sirius said but Harry didn't care. He went to Remus and hugged him. "Thank you," he said a little muffled by the older man's robes. Remus smiled and kissed the top of his head. Harry then exited the room and Sirius looked at his friend and said "Thank you" with a smile.

"I did that for me, Padfoot. Harry was all that was left of my family. I'm just glad to have you both back now."

But Sirius brushed that off, hugged his friend, and went to his room. From the door came a voice; "Why do you have to go and do something like that when I want to be rightfully angry at you."

"Well, sorry about that," he said walking to her "Does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"That means I'll think about your case, meanwhile, you may come in," and they both entered her room and closed the door. Sirius poked his head out of his door and muttered under his breath, "Who do they think they're kidding?"

XXXX

The first week passed by in no time, the fifth and seventh year students were already swamped with homework, all the teachers had said that their O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts years were the most important ones and therefore they had to be prepared. Even Sirius had given them a mountain of homework, they had thought that given his school history he would go lighter than the others but they were thoroughly mistaken. He was a fun teacher, a lot like Remus but making more jokes, but he new how to get strict when necessary, and just like McGonagall or Remus would have done, he got a class to be quiet with a stare. Tonks was pretty much the same and Harry had noticed how the two cousins were very much alike in many aspects. Today was Saturday, and Quidditch trials were being held, the four Weasleys and Harry were all there. There were only two players on the team, two chasers. Bill Weasley that was in his third year and had entered the team last year, and the captain, a sixth year called Richard Wood, that obviously had to have been related to Oliver Wood, he looked just like him, and once he opened his mouth he sounded just like Wood too. After testing every single student that had shown up for every available position, even if the student stated that he did not want to play that position, Wood decided on the time travelers for their usual positions with Ron as keeper and Ginny as chaser. He had almost fainted of joy at Harry's catches of the snitch, and was telling that flying must be in the family. He had played along side James for one year and was positive that Harry flew better.

"The cup is as good as ours. Dumbledore could just engrave Gryffindor's name already as to save time," he had said. "We'll start training tomorrow. I have designed a whole new training scheme; we'll train earlier and harder.

"I already heard that somewhere" Fred said in an undertone to Harry, then asked out loud "Say, Wood, you don't happen to have any brothers?"

"Yes, I have a younger brother named Oliver, but he's five, how do you know?"

"Lucky guess," Fred said with his lips twitching.

Later that evening they were all together at the staff wing. The kids had gone to tell the adults how the trials had gone and did not spare any details. Ron was playing a game of chess with Remus, which turned out to be quite challenging for Ron who was used to always win. Apparently Remus was good at this. Fred and George were in the corner pouring over a list of Weasley Wizarding Weezes, they wanted to know how to market some of their products without compromising their past selves future enterprise. The girls were doing their homework while Tonks and Sirius graded some essays. Harry had nodded off on the couch. Even if he was feeling a lot better, he still needed more rest than usual.

_He was dreaming that they were at their first match, his parents were there and on the other team the seeker was none other than Victor Krum. The commentator kept saying that there was no way Harry would beat Krum but he was, he was getting close to the snitch and Krum was no where close to him, he had left him behind ages ago. He caught the snitch and his father was shouting. "That's my son."_

_Suddenly he was seated on an armchair and a man was crouching on the floor, screaming on pain. He waved his wand and the screaming stopped, and he spoke, but not in his voice, but in a cold voice, a voice he knew all to well; Voldemort's voice._

"_You disappoint me Peter, how can you not know?"_

"_I've only seen the baby once master, they've been up at Hogwarts until now and I couldn't go there. Not with those new teachers there. Dumbledore seems to trust them and they obviously don't like me. They could jeopardize my position, what if James gets suspicious? I'll never be able to see if his son is the prophecy child" Peter said pleadingly._

"_Well, who would have thought, you actually use your brains. I want you to find out who they are, apparently some of them are related to the Potters, and they may come in handy."_

"_I will my Lord, and I have already started to poison Remus and Sirius against each other, nothing too obvious, just little things, but in time that can be useful."_

"_Well done Peter, but you still failed me, and you know what I have to do, Crucio," and Peter's screams filled Harry's ears._

He sat upright, clutching his forehead that was bursting in pain and screaming. Sirius was at his side holding him. "Harry, what's wrong?" he asked nervously. They had seen Harry trashing around and had been trying to wake the boy up. Harry's breath was coming in gasps, the pain in his forehead was excruciating. He held to Sirius until the pain started to fade after a long while and his breath started to ease in. Everyone else was seated around them, watching nervously. Sirius asked, "Did you have a dream like one of those you had last year?"

"Worse" Harry answered in a hoarse voice.

"What do you mean worse?" Remus asked softly.

Harry looked at him and said without looking at the others "I think I'm going mad," and he buried his head on Sirius chest.

"Why Harry?" Sirius asked moving his head so that they could hear and looking concerned.

"The other times, I was just in the room, but this time, I was him, I was Voldemort," he finished almost in a whisper. There was an intake of breath from all the others but Remus continued.

"Harry, we need to know exactly what happened," so he told them the dream. Then Remus asked if his scar had hurt before and he said that it had been itching on and off ever since Voldemort's return but he didn't think much of that because, now that Voldemort was back, that had to be normal.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked. Remus considered her, should he tell them Dumbledore's suspicion? They were just kids after all, they hadn't told Harry about the prophecy yet, but then again, after all that they had been trough they deserved to know the truth.

"After Voldemort's return, Dumbledore was afraid this would happen. Just as Harry said before, he didn't have much of his powers, and as he got stronger Harry was able to see what was going on when Voldemort felt particularly vengeful or even happy. Usually that happened when Harry's mind was relaxed, and therefore open. Dumbledore thinks that the failed curse created a connection between Harry and Voldemort, and now that Voldemort has his powers back that connection would be stronger." Harry shivered at this; he did not want to have any connection to Voldemort.

"But this Voldemort has not attacked Harry" Ginny said.

"Yes," Remus continued, "which mean this Voldemort is not connected to Harry's magic, but our Harry is connected to his. See, the magic energy is the same, in this time line or ours. Magic energy is unique to each wizard and can't be reproduced. That's why, for example the Marauder's map showed Crouch Jr. and not Moody. He may be looking like Moody, but the Map reads magic. Or a patronus can't be copied. In our time, Dumbledore was afraid that the connection went both ways and that Voldemort would be able to see Harry's mind just like Harry saw his, that's why you thought you were he on the dream. Dumbledore was arranging for you to learn Ocllumency with Snape. The art of sealing ones mind to intrusion," he added at the kids confused face "But, with all that happened since we got here we forgot, maybe I should talk to Dumbledore."

"But why, I mean, I know the nightmares and pain can't be fun mate, but if Harry can sometime see what's going on with Voldemort we have an upper hand," Ron said.

"But we can't have Voldemort reading Harry's mind," Remus said.

"But you just said, this Voldemort is not connected to my magic yet. And Ron's right, that's useful," Harry said, still holding on to Sirius.

"That's only a theory. We can't be sure that he is not, and we can't risk your safety, Harry. We'll talk to Dumbledore," Remus said "Now, you all go to bed. You'll stay here tonight, as head of your house I'm giving you permission."

"What about that prophecy child business, what's that?" Ginny asked, obviously with no intention of going to bed. Sirius and Remus exchanged glances, they were sure they had been able to dodge that.

"We can't tell you that yet," Tonks said "First we have to talk to Dumbledore, the sooner the better, and if you guys go to bed, we can do that now."

Seeing that if they protested they would get nowhere, the kids very disgruntled obeyed. Sirius helped Harry that was still wavering on his legs to bed; as soon as the boy hit the pillow he was asleep. Sirius didn't even bother to wake him to change his clothes. With a wave of his wand he transfigured Harry's clothes into pajamas and said to the others, "We really meant sleep. We won't go anywhere until you are like that," He pointed at Harry "and don't try any tricks, don't forget who you're dealing with. I invented all the tricks you can think of," and he exited the room.

After satisfying themselves that the kids were sleeping the three adults set off to Dumbledore's office.

"Are we going to tell him about Pettigrew?" Tonks asked.

"I don't really know, at least now we know that he already is a spy," Remus said. "Dirty little rat, playing us against each other _look at his family Remus, the whole lot are Death Eaters.'_"

"_He's getting bitter, not able to get a good job because of his condition'_ how could I have been so stupid?" Sirius said angrily, "I don't know how you forgave me."

"Because I was stupid too."

"Neither of you were stupid. He did his job well, started small and way before time," Tonks ended their self pity party.

They continued their way to Dumbledore's office quietly. There they told the story, they decided that, since they needed his help, they had to tell the man everything, including Peter's betrayal.

"I felt you were not being honest about the reasons you attacked Peter, Sirius. You do realize that by telling me this you have just made a major change in the time line? Peter will not be sending Voldemort to his downfall here," Dumbledore said from behind his desk. The three time travelers were sitting in chairs in front of the desk. Tonks was the first to talk.

"We already have made changes, even trying not to. Voldemort is interested in us. In our time line McGonagall did not leave her teaching post, so anything she is doing out there is different, and Snape held my position. So we can't pretend everything will be the same, we just have to do the best with what we have."

"She is right," Remus said "and since changes have been made, at least you can learn from our mistakes. We all, you included, overlooked Peter. It never crossed our minds that he had enough nerve to be the traitor. I know that it is easier for me to blame everything on him, but truth be told, in the end, when you were sure the traitor had to be one of the three of us, I never thought of him. And not because of Sirius' family. But because of the two of them. Sirius was the strong one, I should have seen that that was what made Peter dangerous, but I didn't," and he could feel Sirius' eyes on him but didn't look. Sirius turned his eyes to the floor and said embarrassed,

"Me too. Not because you were a werewolf. I didn't believe you'd turn because of everybody's prejudice, or because you were evil. But because Peter was too weak, and they were getting information that only the four of us knew. I didn't want to believe. I knew you wouldn't turn to Voldemort's side, but there was no other explanation. I'm sorry."

"Me too" Remus said softly and they looked in each others eyes, and smiled. They had never really talked about that. Both decided to blame Peter. Deep down they both knew that the other had never really believed them a traitor, but was left with no choice.

"Men!" Tonks let slip exasperated, then turned to Dumbledore "What will you do?"

"Well, as Remus said well, now we have the upper hand. We know Peter is a spy, but he doesn't know we know. I think we can use that to our advantage," Dumbledore said with a mischievous grin.

"You mean feed him false information?" Sirius asked.

"Exactly. Unfortunately, for that to work, again we will need your past selves and James help. That means they need to know what happened, and I think only you have the right to tell them," Dumbledore said.

"That is not a conversation I wanted to have," Sirius said resigned.

"But you must. I'll call them up to the castle tomorrow. Harry has to understand why he is so important," Dumbledore continued "as for the dreams, I agree with Mr. Weasley on the fact that this Voldemort may not be able to read Harry's mind. Nevertheless, I think best for Harry to be able to shut him off, even if he seeing this can come in handy. I'll teach him Occlumency myself, since I can't use Severus. He is already spying for me, but as you said, he is not a teacher here, and therefore I can't justify his presence here. I think that for now, it would be best if Harry does not return to Gryffindor tower. If any of his dorm mates witnesses one of these episodes and tells another person, Harry may attract too much unwanted attention. You can say that you felt he was over exerting himself, since the fact that he was ill for some time is no secret, and you'll just come off as overprotective parents."

They said their goodbyes and went back to their quarters, dreading the next day.


	8. All we need is love

A/N- I do not own the Harry Potter Series or their characters.

I do not own the Beatles' song "All we need is love".

This fic is heavily inspired on "Harry Potter and The Impossibility of time travel" from ChibiChibi and I have her authorization to post. If you haven't read that fic you can find it in my favorites, it's really good.

Past characters that have a future counterpart will have their names written in italics.

EX. "(…)they found the kids being guarded by _Remus_ and Peter."

That is past Remus.

"Dumbledore said looking at Remus that had joined Sirius side." That is future Remus.

The person that has been correcting my spelling has pointed out something. She didn't understand the timelines differences, so, in case anyone else has doubts I will give a short explanation:

"_I've done some research and found what I wanted. As I suspected the Proferrus Tempus spell is a branch of very ancient Dark magic. The spell sends someone, normally an enemy, to the past while creating another time line." _From Chapter 3.

So, this means, that when Voldemort sent the time travelers back he made a division in the time lines at 31 of July if 1980, creating two. It's like the timeline was a road that suddenly bifurcates. One of the timelines, the original one, the one they came from, is not affected, will continue the way they know. The other one, the new branch, is a blank slate. Anything can happen because their very presence there changes things. Anything anyone says or does differently can change the outcome.

Voldemort wouldn't risk changing his timeline, because then he may die because of the changes, but he doesn't care about risking another him's future. And this is a good way to get rid of Harry for good, seeing as killing him doesn't seem to be working.

**Chapter 8- All we need is love.**

James couldn't believe what he just heard, and yet it made sense. That explained his son's look, his nightmares, why his best friends looked so different. He held Lily's hand tightly, he never loved her more than now, she saved his boy, she was the reason he lived. Lily couldn't think straight, all she wanted was to keep her boy safe, both of them, past and future, screw that prophecy, she wanted to take them as far away as possible.

_Sirius_ and _Remus_ were shocked. How could Peter be a traitor? He was their friend, they had helped him at school, they would have died for him and he just handed them all to Voldemort! He could have prevented Voldemort's return, those people's death, and instead he helped him! He cut his best friend's son's arm and was prepared to see him die. They had loved Harry since Lily announced she was pregnant, he wasn't just James and Lily's son, he was the marauder's son, and Peter just sold him out to Voldemort. How could they not have seen? They were a little reassured by the fact that Sirius and Remus said that they had never really believed the other a traitor, that they were just left with no choice. They knew that was true, Peter had already started with the nasty remarks, but they both had brushed them off, and even told Peter off for thinking like that.

Harry didn't know what to think. Deep down he always knew he would be the one to have to stop Voldemort. He felt it deep down. In the end he was always alone with Voldemort; fighting for the philosopher's stone, down in the Chamber of Secrets. But that prophecy said he had to kill Voldemort, he couldn't kill anyone. And what was that power the dark Lord knows not, he didn't have any powers the dark Lord knows not of, only if he didn't know either.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were open mouthed. Like Harry they somehow knew that he was the one, but one thing is to feel something, the other, completely different, was to have that feeling confirmed and with no way out.

"So Tess raised you? She did a good job, you're a wonderful young man," Lily said, tears in her eyes. At this, Sirius heart dropped, not this too.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean who? If I was in Azkaban, she was the only one left. I mean no offense Moony, but the stupid ministry wouldn't give you a one year old," _Sirius_ said but Harry was turning to Sirius and Remus.

"Who is this Tess woman?" James and Lily were looking from Harry to the two men, not understanding how he could not know. _Sirius_ asked terrified.

"Is she dead?" Sirius shook his head. "Then how does he not know her?" his younger self asked.

"Who is this woman?" and this time the shout came from Ginny, why did everything had to come as a surprise here?

"She's Harry's godmother," Remus answered.

"I have a Godmother. But where is she? Why didn't she keep me? Why did she let Dumbledore give me to the Durleys?" Harry asked exasperated.

"Dumbledore what?" James and Lily shouted together standing up. "That can't be right," she said, "no one in their right mind would give you to Petunia, she hates me, she hates magic!" Lily finished.

"You're telling me," Harry said in an undertone.

"There was a good reason," Remus tried to calm them.

"What good reason could there be, for my son to end up with those people? They are the worst kind of people there are," James shouted.

"Calm down James and we'll explain," Remus said and at this James took back his seat at Lily's side, he knew Remus wouldn't continue until he did so. "Dumbledore had to think ahead, Voldemort was gone, yes, they were sure of that because many of his spells were broken. But Dumbledore knew he wasn't dead and that he could come back. There were also his Death Eaters to think about. Some are as cruel and vicious as Voldemort, and thought that if they got rid of Harry, Voldemort could come back. Take Bellatrix Lestrange for example. She ended up in Azkaban for torturing the Longbottoms to insanity, and believe me, I was at her trial, she enjoyed that." At this the kids let out shocked cries.

"Neville's parents," Hermione whispered.

"Yes," Sirius answered "that's why he's raised by his grandmother."

Remus continued as if there had been no interruption "Dumbledore had to do something fast, something to ensure Harry's safety, so he enhanced the protection you gave him Lily, as long as he could call the place were your blood dwelled home the Death Eaters or Voldemort himself couldn't touch him there. That's why he had to go back every summer, even if just for a while, to ensure the protection."

"I understand that, but who protected him from them?" Lily asked.

"Remus," Harry said, and everyone turned to look at him.

"Not enough," Remus shook his head "in the end I always had to let you back there."

"What are you talking about," Fred asked.

So Harry told them about what he remembered.

"You taught at his school?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I had to put spells on me so no one would think strange when the same person passed from being a kindergarten teacher to a first grade teacher."

"But none of that explains why Tess let that happen. Dumbledore may have had the best intentions but he is not above the law, and Tess had legal rights. And you were sent to Azkaban but managed to escape and find Harry. Remus found a way to be near him, where was she?" _Sirius_ asked and everyone looked at Sirius.

"I don't know. I didn't let her explain much when her and her perfect hubby came to the first Order meeting after Voldemort's return. I was kind of busy shouting at her for not keeping Harry."

"So she is around? She wasn't in someway not able to keep me?" Harry asked.

"You have to understand that she was very distraught when everything happened. Lily was like a sister to her, she thought the man she loved had betrayed us all, Sirius didn't even tell her about the switch," Remus said.

"James didn't want to hear about one of us being the spy. He couldn't believe that. So I convinced him not to tell anyone, for a better bluff, not Remus, not Tess," Sirius explained "But her pain didn't justify her forgetting there was a baby that needed her."

"And yours did?" Ginny said angry "I mean, I love you to death Sirius, and I have half my mind to go and punch that Tess senseless, but you didn't have to go after Pettigrew."

"Of course he did," Harry said.

"No, she is right. I thought that myself a million times," Sirius said "I didn't see past my rage at that time. I let my emotions get the better of me and did not think things through. I could have gone to Dumbledore and pleaded my case, let the Aurors take care of Peter. My actions weren't justified either, but unlike Tess, after I messed up, I did not have plenty of opportunities to try and fix things, and when I had, I did. She had 14 years, and I can't help but think that if Voldemort hadn't returned she would have stayed away. But I also can't explain why she did, you'd have to ask her, Harry."

Harry nodded. He hoped one day he could. He didn't even know why he cared, he didn't know her, but somehow this felt as something else Voldemort took from him. Lily stood up and walked to her son, she hugged him and said "I love you."

"I know, mom."

XXXX

He watched his godson seated by the window ledge gazing at the school grounds but not really seeing them. He approached and put a hand on his shoulder. The boy gave a start but when he saw his godfather he smiled.

"Are you ok?" Sirius asked.

"Fine."

"Really? Because this is a lot to assimilate," Sirius said raising an eyebrow and sitting next to Harry on the window ledge.

"How come you don't hate me?" Harry blurted looking as though the words came out of his mouth without permission. Sirius looked at him astounded, why should he hate him? How could that thought cross the boy's mind, there was no one in this world he loved more.

"What?" was all Sirius could say.

Harry sighed. He'd been thinking this since he heard the prophecy, but he hadn't intended to ask, the words just escaped him, "I'm the reason Voldemort killed my parents. I'm the reason you lost your friends, you spent twelve years in Azkaban, you lost your wife and the life you should have. I'm the reason Remus lost everything too and was left alone in a world that doesn't accept him. Just by being with me you're in danger. Voldemort was after me that day at the Burrow and you all got caught in the crossfire, and instead of hating me you try to protect me."

"No, Harry. Again you're seeing this the wrong way; Voldemort is the reason all of that happened," Sirius said, how could this boy think everything was his fault?

"But he wouldn't have come after you all if not for me," Harry said, how did his godfather not understand this?

"Yes, he would. We are all active in the fight against him Harry. Me, Remus, your parents, the Weasleys. Eventually he would come after us all, and anyone else that stands in his way," Sirius said. "Look, Harry. I don't know how to make you understand this, but you have too. This is what Remus and me were saying the other day, you are not responsible for other people's actions."

"But the prophecy," Harry said, sounding a bit desperate.

"Voldemort did not have to act on that prophecy, Harry. Not all prophecies are fulfilled. But when he did he marked you as his equal, he made you the only one that can stop him. He didn't need to do that, as he didn't need to do all the other terrible things he did that make it necessary for him to be stopped. He could just have been a normal wizard that went through life not killing others. And you would be born and both of you could have lived your lives without even acknowledging each other, but he didn't. This is all his fault, and no one else's. Well, his Death Eater's fault too, but not ours, and most certainly not yours."

Harry looked at him for a while considering what his godfather had said. He knew that made sense, but somehow he could not shake the feeling that this was his fault. Everything had always been his fault. Everything that went wrong had always been attributed to him. That's what Uncle Vernon always said.

Seeing his godson struggling to understand this, Sirius could not understand why Harry had such a hard time letting go of the guilt when he had such an easy one grabbing the guilt. A sudden thought crossed his mind, and trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice Sirius asked.

"Harry, did the Dursley ever blame you for anything?" Harry's eyes went wide and then he looked away. That was all the answer Sirius needed but he still pressed.

"Harry, I asked you a question?" and he put his hand on Harry's chin and make him look at him.

Harry sighed and said softly "When anything went wrong, I was to blame. Even if I had nothing to do with what happened."

Sirius looked out the window then looked back at his godson and said, "You know, you and Ron remind me a lot of James and me."

"Ron reminds you of yourself?" Harry asked not understanding what this had to do with the previous conversation.

"No, you remind me of me," Sirius said smiling at his godson's disbelieving face "see, your dad was my first friend. I came from a family that thought only of their pureblood supremacy, thought that being a Black made you practically royalty. Whenever a decent Black came out they were disowned, like Tonks' mum. I got to know her better after I entered Hogwarts and started to see her at school, she was in her last year. But the fact that my family was all about blood lineage and family's heritage does not mean they cared about the members of the family. I had as much neglect from my mother and father than you had from the Dursleys. Until my first ride on the Hogwarts express, I never had anyone that cared about me. I met your dad on that ride. He came from loving parents that soon adopted me as a second son, very much like the Weasleys did with you. Your dad was more my brother than my blood brother Regulus. Very much like the dynamics between you and Ron. Remus was our Hermione, at first we thought he was a bookworm, well he is, but we soon saw that he was a nice one, that could still be saved and he became as important as James to me, and I know the same happened to James. We were brothers, we were family, and when you where born, you weren't just James' and Lily's, you were ours, and we always loved you as our son. I may be the one with the title but that's just because James had to choose one. I remember when he asked me, he said I'd be his first born's godfather because he met me first, but Remus would be the second one's. Remus is as much your godfather as I am, and he proved so by keeping close to you, even if you couldn't know who he was."

He was very satisfied when he saw Harry smile and understand what he was saying; that he understood why sometimes Harry had such a hard time understanding why someone would love him, but that eventually, he would. Harry hugged his godfather and they stayed there for a while without noticing the person at the door that had seen the whole exchange.

A while later, Sirius closed Harry's door and walked to the common room. A voice came from the couch;

"So, I can be saved? Hadn't noticed I needed to be."

Sirius sat facing his friend and raised his eyebrows.

"Eavesdropping now, are we?"

"Always," Remus answered, "You gave quite a speech, I think you're getting good at this."

"Oh, since I am becoming good at giving advice, why don't I give you some?" Sirius said smirking.

Remus looked suspiciously at his friend and asked "What?"

"Women like to be paraded." Sirius said flatly.

"What?" Remus asked shocked. He could not know?

"See, the whole forbidden, hidden relationship, is very fun for a while, but after, they like the man to state to the world their love, and my cousin is no different than any other woman."

"What? Since when? How?" Remus said totally embarrassed.

Sirius laughed at his friend's state, "Oh, come on. Any one can see the looks you share. I'm not stupid, what I don't understand is why you're holding up. Why not tell everyone?"

"I don't know if you noticed but she is younger than me."

"So what?" Sirius said, "Are you afraid that when you're 180 she'll dump you for a young stud of 170."

"I have nothing to offer her," Remus said exasperated.

"Well, if you hadn't she wouldn't be interested, and from where I'm standing she looks pretty much head over heels for you," Sirius stated.

"What about the full moons?" Remus said.

"What about them?" Sirius asked.

"What do you mean what about them, I'm dangerous!" Remus almost shouted.

"No, you're not," Sirius said angrily standing up "You only have to take your potion, and if you want to be on the safe side go away on the full moon. Stop doing this. You always do this, you think you don't have the right to be happy just because you got bitten. Well news flash for you, you have, and if you blow this up out of self pity, I'll hunt you down and hex you into oblivion." And than he left, leaving a stunned Remus behind.

XXXX

In the Gryffindor tower the Weasleys and Hermione had their heads pressed together, whispering so that the other students couldn't hear them.

"So what do we do?" Fred asked.

"We find a way for Harry to beat him. There has to be something," Ron said.

"We need to find out what that power that Harry has is," Hermione said frowning "That's the key to defeating him."

"Maybe we have to find a wandless spell, I mean, I didn't even know Harry could do wandless magic," George said.

"Can't be that, You Know Who can do wandless magic, that is the marking as his equal part, like parselmouth. No this is something You Know Who doesn't have," Ginny said pensively.

They all stood there in silent thinking what they could do. What was this power that Harry had. They didn't have a clue but one thing they knew, they would fight by Harry's side, the prophecy said Harry had to give the final blow, not that he had to get there alone.

XXXX

At Godric's Hollow, Lily was putting baby Harry to sleep and James was following her every move from the bed. She walked to the bed and lied beside him. She rested her head on his chest and said.

"Now you know what happened. How are we going to fix this?"

"I don't know, but we are," he answered pulling her chin up and looking straight into her eyes.

"He's very brave," she said in a whisper.

"Yes, but he is just a boy, and should be aloud to be one," James answered desperately "How did we not notice Peter? Why didn't I think of him? Just the other day I was thinking that he never was an active part of our group. And he is already plotting against us. Maybe he was already on Voldemort's side when we left school. When we joined the Order, Auror school. We helped him, remember? We got in only with our N.E.W.Ts, me, you, Sirius and Remus were already in, but he had to do all those extra tests, and we helped him study, gave up our free time for him. We would have died for him Lily!"

"I always thought he was weird. He didn't fit. You, Remus and Sirius fit, you complemented each other, anyone could see why you were friends. But he didn't. I couldn't understand why he was a marauder. But he was, and you trusted him and you cared about him, so I went along," Lily said "But now we have to use our heads James. Don't let him suspect we are on to him. Use him, just like he used us. We can't let him suspect we know, so this time we can prevent all the suffering, change things for good. For Harry. For Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice and their son. For us, James."

He smiled at her. She was right, they had to do as Dumbledore said. Voldemort had to be stopped, and now, for once, they had the upper hand. He kissed her. They would do this for Harry.

XXXX

_Sirius_ and _Remus_ were seated at the kitchen table of _Sirius_' flat facing each other. A half empty bottle of firewhisky between them, both holding empty glasses.

"He ruined our lives," _Sirius_ muttered. "We did our best to make his better and he ruined ours without thinking twice."

_Remus_ looked into his friend face and asked "Did you see his eyes?"

"Of course I've seen bloody Peter's eyes, fat lot of help that did," _Sirius_ answered irritably.

"Not Peter's, Harry's," _Remus_ answered, "He has adult eyes." _Sirius_ nodded grimly, he had seen them too. _Remus_ continued, "He's a boy, and he has already seen too much. Can you imagine how he grew up? Do you remember Lily's sister from their parents' funeral? She hates Lily, she hates us. She hates wizard as much as Death eaters hate muggles."

"They locked him up," _Sirius_ said in a low tone.

"What?" _Remus_ asked.

"I heard the Weasley kids talking. That Ginny was really angry with Tess for not keeping Harry. I think she fancies him. Anyway, she was going on about how Ron, Fred and George had to rescue him from the Dursleys on the summer before second year. They had locked him up in his room and put bars on his window. They were starving him. And before he received his Hogwarts Letters they made him sleep in a cupboard under the stairs, they only moved him up to a bedroom because they were afraid someone was spying on them," _Sirius_ said, disgust in his voice. _Remus_ stared at him disbelieving and said;

"How can they do that to a child?"

"I don't know. Not even my parents did something like that, and my parents were nasty," _Sirius_ said with a shudder. _Remus_ nodded. _Sirius_ didn't like to talk about his parents. They had been cruel, tried to force _Sirius_ to follow the Dark Arts. When he was sixteen he had enough and ran away. Went to live with the Potters. _Remus_ always marveled at how someone that was raised like _Sirius_ could become such a good man. He attributed that to character. He thought that that must be Harry's case too because you could see that the boy despised the Dark Arts. With the hatred he must have grown up that was a remarkable achievement, suddenly he voiced.

"We have to find a way to change this. Use Peter, like he used us. We have to help Harry. That prophecy doesn't say he has to get there alone, only that he has to give the final blow."

_Sirius_ looked up at his friend resolute face and nodded. Yes, that's what they would do. For once he was going to stop and think before he acted. His future self had screwed up by acting rashly. He wouldn't. Peter would not even notice they were on to him.

And all those friends went to sleep that night with one certainty; Harry wasn't going to be alone in this fight, and in his office Dumbledore was contemplating that this was exactly the power Voldemort knew nothing about; Love.

A/N- I read somewhere, no idea where, that J.K. Rowling said that a wizard's lifespan is of 200 years and Dumbledore is 150.


	9. Most ancient and powerful

A/N- I do not own the Harry Potter Series or their characters.

This fic is heavily inspired on "Harry Potter and The Impossibility of time travel" from ChibiChibi and I have her authorization to post. If you haven't read that fic you can find it in my favorites, it's really good.

A big Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, you know who you are. I am very happy that you like my story. I also appreciated the ones that pointed out some grammar mistakes. I am Brazilian so sometimes I make some grammar mistake because I wasn't thinking in the appropriate language. I have someone reading my chapters but she isn't an English native speaker either so she may miss some mistakes. I will correct any mistakes that are pointed out unless they are intentional like Hagrid's talk. But don't worry; no one will be receiving updates alerts because I just corrected something. I will always wait until I have a new chapter to post to correct the mistakes in previous chapters.

Past characters that have a future counterpart will have their names written in italics.

EX. "(…)they found the kids being guarded by _Remus_ and Peter."

That is past Remus.

"Dumbledore said looking at Remus that had joined Sirius side." That is future Remus.

The person that has been correcting my spelling has pointed out something. She didn't understand the timelines differences, so, in case anyone else has doubts I will give a short explanation:

"_I've done some research and found what I wanted. As I suspected the Proferrus Tempus spell is a branch of very ancient Dark magic. The spell sends someone, normally an enemy, to the past while creating another time line." _From Chapter 3.

So, this means, that when Voldemort sent the time travelers back he made a division in the time lines at 31 of July if 1980, creating two. It's like the timeline was a road that suddenly bifurcates. One of the timelines, the original one, the one they came from, is not affected, will continue the way they know. The other one, the new branch, is a blank slate. Anything can happen because their very presence there changes things. Anything anyone says or does differently can change the outcome.

Voldemort wouldn't risk changing his timeline, because then he may die because of the changes, but he doesn't care about risking another him's future. And this is a good way to get rid of Harry for good, seeing as killing him doesn't seem to be working.

Chapter 9-Most ancient and powerful 

Breakfast at the Great Hall was always a noisy business. This actually suited our time travelers well. Sirius, Tonks and Remus were deep in a conversation that they most certainly did not want overheard. Remus had come across some good news in his research of the _proferru tempus_ spell and didn't know if they should share them with the kids. He was afraid of lifting their hopes up just to see them shattered later. So he decided to consult with the other adults before. They were so immersed in their discussion that they did not see as George approached the Gryffindor table and led the Ron, Fred, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry out of the Hall.

They walked to the seventh floor and puzzled at George's behavior. He was walking back and forth in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet. Suddenly a door appeared on the wall in front of the tapestry and George motioned all of them in.

"This is the Room of Requirement" George explained "The room suites what the seeker needs. In our case a place to talk privately."

The others, except Fred that knew about the room, gazed around in awe. The room wasn't very big. Just the right size for them. There were armchairs around a small coffee table. All of them took seats and George started.

"I brought you here, because we've been thinking Harry."

"What?" Harry looked at the others, who up until now had looked as puzzled as him but now looked as if they understood something.

"This is about what we discussed last night?" Ginny asked and George nodded.

"What did you discuss?" Harry asked, he was starting to feel left out. One night of not sleeping in Gryffindor Tower and he already was behind on the events.

"Well," Hermione started awkwardly "we were discussing how we are going to defeat You Know Who."

"What!" Harry said, "What do you mean _we_? Did you not hear the prophecy? I have to finish him off. _Me_ alone."

"Exactly," Fred said and Harry started calming down, finally someone saw reason, but Fred continued, "You have to _finish_ him off, that doesn't mean we can't help you get there."

Harry stared at him not really knowing what to say. Was he being serious? Did he say what Harry understood?

"We are going to be by your side mate," Ron said and the others nodded. "We are going to help you get there, find out what that power you have is, and how to use it."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. He had been afraid they would desert him since he heard the prophecy, run away like he had some infectious disease. But they didn't. He fully appreciated how Remus must have felt when his friends became Animagi for him, because he was sure that that was what he was feeling now.

XXXXX

After dinner, Harry said goodbye to his friends and made his way to Dumbledore's office. When he got there the Headmaster was seated at his desk and motioned Harry to take a seat in front of him. He did so apprehensively.

"No need to be afraid Harry. This isn't going to hurt."

Harry looked at him disbelieving and thought that every time that he'd been in Voldemort's mind it hurt like hell, so why wouldn't this.

"Because Voldemort is full of hatred, I'm not," Dumbledore answered his unasked question.

"How did you..." Harry started but Dumbledore cut him.

"Because I used Legilimency, Harry, to see in your mind."

"You read my mind?" Harry asked feeling a little invaded.

"In a certain way, yes. Legilimency is the art of extracting feelings and memories from another persons mind. If you know how to look you can usually get the information you need. Lord Voldemort, for example always knows when someone is lying to him. Only those skilled in Occlumency are able to shut down the feelings and memories that contradict the lie. And that is what I'll be teaching you, Harry. To shut your mind to Voldemort. Usually, a Legilimens needs to make eye contact to "read" someone's mind, this does not seem the case between you and Voldemort, but the principles of what is happening seem to be the same, so I am confident that the same protection may be used."

"How do I do that, sir?" Harry asked.

"You will try to fight me, I'll penetrate your mind and you will try to throw me out, until you are able to shut your mind enough that I will not be able to go in to start with. The best way to block someone out is to clear your mind from thoughts and emotion, so I will also ask that every night before you go to sleep to clear you mind. Understood?" Harry nodded, but then asked.

"Professor, I don't understand what you said before, about you not hurting when Voldemort does."

"What hurts you Harry, is Voldemort's hatred, not his mind. From what you all have told me about what happened, you Harry not only have been touched by love, protected by love, but are full of love yourself. I can see that in your relationship with your friends, your guardians and even the parents that you barely knew."

"You said something like that on my first year. Voldemort tried to steal the philosopher stone by possessing Professor Quirell, but Quirell couldn't bear to touch me. You said that that was because of my mothers sacrifice. That was ancient and powerful magic," Harry said.

"Exactly, love is very powerful magic. You see, Harry, our magic is related to our emotions. Voldemort is moved by hatred, so when he is at the peak of his emotions, very angry or very happy, your scar hurts, because you, yourself are full of love. That Harry is the power I believe you have that he knows nothing about. Love," Dumbledore said satisfied, but Harry looked at him as if he had gone mental. Love, that was the power he had, that was going to defeat Voldemort. Voldemort could kill and the best Harry had was love.

"Yes Harry, love. Voldemort can kill because he hates. He has pleasure on inflicting pain. To cast the unforgivables you have to enjoy the pain. You, Harry, would never be able to master the killing curse."

"But then, how am I supposed to kill Voldemort?" Harry asked, a little desperate.

"I still don't know, what I know is that whatever you use against him has to come from love, the exact opposite of what Voldemort is all about. But now Harry, we have business to attend to," and Dumbledore rose from his chair and walked around his desk. Harry rose from his chair and they were facing each other. "Take your wand Harry. I will invade your mind and I want you to use any spell that comes to your mind to disarm me and throw me out, ok?" Harry nodded and Dumbledore said "_Legimens_".

A rush of images started flowing throw Harry's mind. He was catching Neville's rememberal, he was dancing with Parvati, him and Hermione were saving Sirius, Uncle Vernon was dragging him to his cupboard, he was in the graveyard with Cedric and Wormtail was pointing his wand at Cedric.

"NO!" he shouted as his knees hit the ground. He was back in Dumbledore's office.

"Good spell Harry. I think we can safely assume that you've mastered the disarming spell," Dumbledore said as he retrieved his wand. Harry got up, he didn't remember using the disarming spell. Dumbledore smiled at him and said. "I didn't expect for you to be able to shut me out from the start. Let's try again. "_Legimens_."

XXXX

After an hour of having his mind invaded, Harry walked back to his quarters with a slight headache. No matter what Dumbledore said, this Legilimency business was very uncomfortable. He walked throw the portrait hole and found all the Weasleys and Hermione seated by the fire, he frowned and asked.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Don't know. Sirius told us to be here?" Ginny answered.

"Yes I did," came Sirius voice from behind Harry and he gave a start. He looked at his godfather perplexed as Sirius continued, "We have some news we want to share with you," and he made his way to the couch, followed by Tonks and Remus that motioned Harry to do the same.

"Good or bad?" Ron asked.

"Can be good," Remus answered "but we are not sure yet. I came across some information that indicates that there may be a way back home. Apparently there is a way to reverse the proferru tempus spell. But I haven't found that way yet. On the text I found there was a mention of an entrapment and a break of powers, but I still don't know what that means. But at least we have some hope. I know this is little but we felt you had the right to know our progress."

"So we keep looking," Hermione said excitedly, this was her field, research. "Where have you been looking?"

"On the ancient magic section. The proferru spell is ancient, so that's our best guess," Remus answered, but that stirred something on Harry's memory. Ancient magic, powerful magic.

"Dumbledore thinks he knows what the power I have that Voldemort doesn't have is," Harry blurted.

"And you wait until now to give that news?" George said "Spill out."

"Well, it's actually kind of stupid." Harry started feeling awkward at all the stares "He says that that power is love." The Weasleys, Tonks and Hermione looked at Harry like he had finally lost his marbles. Sirius and Remus on the other hand looked pleased, and Remus said.

"Exactly, Harry. Love is the most ancient and powerful kind of magic there is."

Tonks looked at him and said "You knew?"

"Yes," but this was Sirius answering "Our Dumbledore thought so too, and he discussed this with me and Remus. But Harry had to understand this fully, and we were not the best people to explain. We were going to ask this Dumbledore to do that but looks like he was ahead of us."

"So what's Harry supposed to do, kiss Voldemort to death?" Fred asked exasperated.

"No. What Dumbledore means is that whatever Harry uses to finish Voldemort off has to come from love. Our powers come from our emotions, and love is a very powerful emotion," Remus explained.

"Dumbledore said that I won't be able to cast the killing curse," Harry said.

"Yes, we thought that too. As I already explained to you Harry, you're not a murderer. Not anyone can just go and cast the killing curse," Remus said "But then how will he defeat him?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea," Remus answered.

"What kind of answer is that?" Ginny said.

"An honest one," Remus said. But the wheels on Hermione's head were turning, ancient magic, that was the key, love was powerful and ancient magic.

**XXXX**

School was picking up, between classes, homework, papers to grade, quiditch, research and Occlumency our time travelers were swamped. September was gone in no time and October seemed to be going in the same way. The first Hogsmead weekend was upon them and the kids were exited. Apart from the trip to Diagon Alley they had been cooped in the castle since the first of August and had been really looking forward for a chance to get out a little. They had gone to Honeydukes and refilled of all their favorites. Fred and George had made them stop at Zonko's because they needed to inspect the competition. They decided to have lunch at The Three Broomsticks. As soon as they entered they heard "Wotcher!" and unmistakably Sirius, Remus and Tonks were seated at one of the tables.

Fred put a hand in his face and muttered. "Honestly, we can never get rid of them."

They made their ways to the table and Sirius said with a smirk.

"So, what are you youngsters up to?"

"Nothing much," Harry answered in the most innocent face he could muster while hiding the bag from Zonko's behind his back.

"Oh, I'm sure of that," James said from behind Harry grabbing the bag.

"I'm also sure there is nothing in there that Filch wouldn't approve of," _Sirius _said following James and pointing at the bag.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked with a big smile on his face while his father hugged him.

"We decided to have a big family lunch. Rosemerta is setting a big table for us in the private parlor. The girls are there making sure everything is to their taste and caring for the children. Man, you two are hyperactive! Poor _Remus_. He wasn't fast enough to escape and is still there," _Sirius _explained turning to the twins at the last statement.

"Arthur went to fetch Bill and Charlie at the school. Since Charlie is not a third year he is not allowed out, but Arthur is getting special consent. I was about to go get you," James finished the explanation.

"So since there are people there that don't know who we are, you know," Remus said but the kids cut in unison.

"Play to our parts."

"We'll be getting an Oscar soon" Harry finished but only Hermione and Tonks laughed.

"Didn't get the joke honey, care to explain?" Remus said to Tonks.

"Oh, sorry, muggle expression. An Oscar is the biggest award a muggle actor can get."

They all but James laughed. He smiled feebly but that just served to remind him of Harry's upbringing. He knew that Harry had only made a joke. He didn't mean to make James uncomfortable, but he couldn't help the annoyance he felt as he thought that his son didn't get to have a proper childhood because of Voldemort and Peter.

"Everything ok dad?" Harry asked frowning.

"Yes," he answered and this time with a true smile. He called him dad. He had heard that before but every time he loved it. "Let's go rescue poor _Remus_."

They went to the parlor and found two baby's sleeping on their carriages and three kids running around. Or more specifically, Percy being chased by _the twins_. _Remus_ was trying to stop them with no success. Lily and Molly were seated by the table chatting with another women they didn't know, but by the grimace Sirius wore Harry guessed who she was and was not disappointed as the introductions began.

"Oh, you're here," Molly said standing and going to hug her children. Lily did the same with Harry and then went on to hugging the other kids too. Harry was smirking at Ron's surprised look and thinking back to the first time Molly hugged him when none other than the woman herself pulled him into a hug. "And how are you doing Brian dear," she said

"Fine, thanks Mrs. Weasley." Some things just don't change.

"This is my fiancée Tess," _Sirius _started. "These are James cousins Brian and Amy. Amy's husband and _Remus_ cousin Daniel. They're friend Joey. Arthur's cousins Ginny, Anthony, James and Arthur. And this is their friend Hermione."

She nodded politely at everyone but stared at Sirius, who just stared back as if defying her to say something, and she did.

"You look a lot like _Sirius_. You are sure you are not related?"

"I'm muggleborn and from what I heard of _Sirius_ he comes from a very ancient pureblood family, so I don't think that's possible. You'll just have to live with the fact that you're fiancée has a common face," he answered and Remus punched him from behind while saying under his breath so that only Sirius heard, "Be nice."

"I will if she is," Sirius answered in the same tone. He wasn't heard by anyone but Remus as Arthur ,accompanied by his two eldest sons, entered the parlor and greeted everyone.

They talked about various subjects during lunch. Tess seemed intrigued by Sirius and couldn't help glance a lot at him who in the other hand was doing his best to ignore her all together.

"But you have to come to a game Mr. Potter," Bill was saying "Wood swears that Brian flies much better than you do and that the cup will be ours this year."

"I don't need to come to a game to know that Brian flies better than I do. I've seen him flying, he beat me to the snitch," James said smiling at the younger boy's bluntness.

"Did I hear this correctly?" Tess said amused "The great James Potter is admitting to not being the best."

"Well, Tess. I have to admit defeat when defeat is due. And he did beat me to the snitch, but you mustn't forget, he is a Potter," James answered her smirking.

"Yes, and in our school, Brian never failed to catch the snitch," Fred said proudly "even with rogue bludgers after him. He wouldn't give up."

"That's just because our captain had to go and tell him to get the snitch or die trying," George said shacking his head "And he took those words to heart, some people are just lunatics."

They all laughed at this and the conversation continued from quidditch to classes, to various other subjects. They were so absorbed in their fun that none of them noticed the big snake that had slithered into the parlor and was making it's way toward one of the baby carriages. The snake was coiling itself on the carriage and was almost facing the baby and preparing to bite when Harry stood up and shouted:

"_STOP!_" the snake looked back straight at him, he had his wand raised and pointed straight to it. "_Get away from that baby._"

"_I have orders from my master_," the snake answered.

"_Well your master will have to be disappointed then, unless you want me to kill you,_" Harry said very calmly. The snake seemed to consider but then started retreating. Harry followed the snake's progression as it slithered to the door and said, "_Tell your master that he won't be touching the Potters, I won't let him._" And then the snake was gone.

"Ron!" Molly cried and ran to her son as Sirius made his way towards Harry putting a protective arm over his shoulder.

"Stupid snake, had the wrong baby," Ginny muttered.

"Thanks mate," Ron said to Harry. He too was at his side. All the time travelers seemed to be surrounding Harry from the onslaught that was bound to begin, and almost on cue Tess said with her hand to her mouth.

"He's a parselmouth!"

Sirius glared at her murderously and hissed, "Good for us or that baby would be dead by now." He then turned to Harry who was tugging at his sleeves. "Are you ok?"

"Let's go please," Harry said with a desperate tone. Sirius heart dropped at the fear in his godson's voice, he knew what Harry feared. He didn't want to wait for his parents' reaction to their son being a parselmouth. Harry didn't want to see the rejection on their faces. Sirius knew that his behavior would hurt James, because he was taking the role of a protective parent but he didn't care right now. Harry was more important, and a look at Remus eyes told him that Remus was thinking the same, so he said, "We're leaving, now."

The others didn't complain. Still shielding Harry they summoned their cloaks and accompanied the three professors. Let the people from the past deal with the aftermath of the attack. They walked in silence to the castle and to their quarters. This would be a mess. Bill and Charlie were sure to tell the other students what happened. This was going to be second year all over again.

Once inside their quarters Harry turned to the others and said, "That was Nagini."

"Voldemort's snake, are you sure Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yes, I'm not about to forget her anytime soon," Harry answered looking down. Remus patted him on the back.

"But how did he know to send her there?" Fred asked.

"Three guesses who tipped him off," Tonks said.

"Pettigrew," the others said angrily.

XXXXXXXX

A/N:

OK! I feel like I have to explain my take here on some things. Like the unforgivables and the power the Dark Lord knows not of. J. K. Rowling states the following in her books:

" Avada Kedrava's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it- you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt that I would get so much as a nose-bleed. (…)" Professor Moody/ Crouch Jr., Harry Potter and the Goblet of fire, pg. 192. Bloomsbury edition.

"_Never used an Unforgivable Curse, have you boy?" she yelled. She had abandoned her baby voice now. "You need to mean them, Potter! You need to really want to cause pain- to enjoy it- righteous anger won't hurt me for long- I'll show you how it is done, shall I? I'll give you a lesson" Bellatrix Lestrange, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, pg 715, Bloomsbury edition._

"_There is a room in the Department of Mysteries," interrupted Dumbledore, "that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you posses in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all. That power took you to save Sirius tonight. That power also saved you from possession by Voldemort, because he could not bear to reside in a body so full of the force he detests. In the end it mattered not that you could not close your mind. It was your heart that saved you." Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, pg 743, Bloomsbury edition._

"Got to? Said Dumbledore. Of course you've got to! But not because of the prophecy! Because you, yourself, will not rest until you've tried! We both know it! Imagine, please, just for a moment, that you had never heard of the prophecy! How would you feel about Voldemort now? Think!"

_Harry watched Dumbledore striding up and down in front of him and thought. Thought of his mother, his father and Sirius. He thought of Cedric Diggory. He thought of all the terrible deeds he knew Lord Voldemort had done. A flame seemed to leap inside his chest, searing his throat._

"_I'd want him finished," said Harry quietly. "And I'd want to do it." Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, pg 478, Bloomsbury edition._

So, my understanding of this is Harry won't ever be able of casting an unforgivable because what he has is righteous anger against the man that killed his parents. But then you think, well he doesn't need to cast an Unforgivable, a nice _Reducto_ right to Voldemort's chest would do the trick, right. But then you have:

"By an act of evil- the supreme act of evil. By committing murder. Killing rips the soul apart. (…) Horace Slughorn, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, pg 465, Bloomsbury edition.

So the question is; would Harry be able to kill someone else? Well read on and see what I think.

Also, I want to explain the power: Love. I know I read somewhere in the books, but I really don't remember where, that love was the most powerful and ancient power. Also I understand that if you have to want to inflict pain, enjoy it, for a curse to work, said curse has to be connected with your emotions. So whatever Harry uses has to come from love. He is just using a different set of emotions than Voldemort.


	10. Entrapment of essence

A/N- I do not own the Harry Potter Series or their characters.

This fic is heavily inspired on "Harry Potter and The Impossibility of time travel" from ChibiChibi and I have her authorization to post. If you haven't read that fic you can find it in my favorites, it's really good.

Past characters that have a future counterpart will have their names written in italics.

EX. "(…)they found the kids being guarded by _Remus_ and Peter."

That is past Remus.

"Dumbledore said looking at Remus that had joined Sirius side." That is future Remus.

The person that has been correcting my spelling has pointed out something. She didn't understand the timelines differences, so, in case anyone else has doubts I will give a short explanation:

"_I've done some research and found what I wanted. As I suspected the Proferrus Tempus spell is a branch of very ancient Dark magic. The spell sends someone, normally an enemy, to the past while creating another time line." _From Chapter 3.

So, this means, that when Voldemort sent the time travelers back he made a division in the time lines at 31 of July if 1980, creating two. It's like the timeline was a road that suddenly bifurcates. One of the timelines, the original one, the one they came from, is not affected, will continue the way they know. The other one, the new branch, is a blank slate. Anything can happen because their very presence there changes things. Anything anyone says or does differently can change the outcome.

Voldemort wouldn't risk changing his timeline, because then he may die because of the changes, but he doesn't care about risking another him's future. And this is a good way to get rid of Harry for good, seeing as killing him doesn't seem to be working.

Chapter 10- Entrapment of essence. 

The Weasleys and Hermione had gone back to Gryffindor tower. Harry had shut himself in his room and Sirius, Tonks and Remus were in the common room by the fire in silence. They heard the portrait open and none other than James Potter come in.

"How did you get in?" Remus asked frowning and a little annoyed, he did not want to have this talk right now.

"Simple, I realized my adult friends haven't grown up as much as they think," James answered.

"Oh, that was Fred's idea of a funny joke," Sirius said.

"May I see my son?" James said in a calm but serious tone that said he was annoyed. He hadn't appreciated Sirius taking the boy away on that manner.

"No, you may not," Sirius answered in the same tone.

"Why not? He is my son!" James barked back.

"Exactly for that reason," Remus answered calmly. He knew what Harry was feeling; he himself had feared rejection a million times. "He doesn't need to see his father think poorly of him over something he has no control of. He gets enough of that from strangers."

"You think I will reject him because he is a parselmouth? I wouldn't, even if he was born one! Which I know is not the case, or need I remind you that you told us that Voldemort transferred some of his powers to Harry. I'm able to put two and two together, you know? And you Moony, of all people think that, when have I ever rejected you?"

Remus felt embarrassed. He was right, he shouldn't have thought that of James, but he was so used to everyone prejudging him, and with all the articles Fudge had been putting out about how Harry was deranged and dangerous, he had overreacted a little.

"You're right, I'm sorry Prongs," he said, "I should have known you better, but Harry doesn't, and he is afraid of what you and Lily would think. He loves you two so much, but doesn't really know you."

"That's why I'm here. Now, can I see my son," James said again in a much lighter tone.

Sirius nodded and said, "He's in his room. You can knock; don't know if he'll answer though."

James went but didn't knock; he opened the door, went in and closed the door behind him. Harry was seated by the window ledge hugging his knees. He didn't even look up to see who had come in. James walked to him and while he seated at his side said.

"Molly wants to thank you."

Harry looked up and saw his father. He didn't understand, he was sure his father would never want to see him again.

"Why did you run Harry? Your mother was worried?"

"When everyone found out I was a parselmouth on second year, they thought I was the heir of Slytherin and was letting a big basilisk loose on the school," Harry answered. "There was an article too, last year saying that I had to be evil because I was a parselmouth that befriended werewolves and half giants."

"Last time I checked, I befriend werewolves and Half Giants too. We are talking about Hagrid right?" James said and Harry nodded, so he continued "You thought we would think the same?" again Harry nodded. "So Dumbledore said that we are defined by the choices we make not by the abilities we have on your second year?" Harry looked at him surprised, James chuckled and said "Dumbledore was a very good friend of my parents. He was often at my house and said that sometimes too. I figured that he was the one you were honoring but couldn't fathom why he would have said that to you."

"So you don't care?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Why should I? I saw you use your ability to save Ron's life, and Dumbledore told me you had used that before to save Ginny's," James said.

"He saw that on my mind on one of the lesson's and asked me what happened," Harry said.

"See, what matters are the choices you make," James said and he pulled his son into a hug. Harry felt relieved as he never thought he could. He wouldn't bear to be rejected by his parents.

"Lucky you were there, too. I don't know what a snake was doing there," James said.

"Wasn't just any snake, it was Nagini. Voldemort's snake," Harry said.

"How do you know?" James asked.

"She was there, on the night he came back. He was going to feed me to her," Harry said shivering on his father's embrace. James held him tighter.

"Dad, did Peter know were you'd be?"

"Yes," James answered grimacing. "We had to tell him. He was asking us to have lunch with him, but we couldn't. This was the only day you'd be out of the school, and if we didn't tell him, he would suspect we were on to him. He tipped Voldemort off. Slimy rat!"

XXXX

To Harry's Amazement nobody at the school seemed to know he was a parselmouth. Fred told him that Arthur had words with Bill and Charlie forbidding them to tell anyone. Harry was impressed to see that the boys had complied, until on Monday morning, Bill approached him and he understood that Arthur didn't just have words with them but used some heavy psychological pressure.

"Hey Brian, may I speak with you?"

"Ok, what's up?"

"Well," Bill started ruffling his hair, "I want to thank you for saving Ron. Dad said that if you hadn't stopped that snake he would have died and our family would be broken forever, with no way to recover. So, thank you, and don't worry, me and Charlie won't breathe a word." And the boy left living a very amused Harry behind.

This was much better than second year. Mainly because no one knew what happened. But what made Harry truly happy was his parents' reaction. On Sunday Lily came up to the castle alone to reassure him that nothing had changed. She had wanted to let James talk to Harry alone first but wanted to make sure he knew she didn't care either. They spent the whole day together. Harry liked that a lot because even if he had spent a lot of time with his parents during the holidays, he had never spent alone time with Lily, only James.

Molly and Arthur also popped in on Sunday to thank Harry. He was very pleased. They always were family to him, and even if he knew that the Weasleys of his time line didn't care, he found that this time line's Weasleys opinion of him mattered too.

Today was Wednesday and they were once again poring through the books on ancient magic that Remus and Dumbledore had brought to the time travelers quarter. Even Fred and George were researching hard, which, for anyone that knew those two, told the gravity of the situation. Ginny was taking notes and scratching her nose with the quill. She had managed to smudge her nose with ink and Harry was debating with himself if he should tell her. But she looked so cute like that; he had noticed more and more lately how beautiful Ginny was. Then, suddenly he shook his head. No what was he thinking? This was Ginny. He suddenly was very aware that she had six older brothers.

Sirius chuckled at his godson's behavior. He had seen where Harry's gaze had been directed and wondered how much longer Harry would wait to act. He fondly remembered when Ginny was born. James had told Arthur they should start arranging the marriage and Arthur had told James to hold his hippogriffs, that maybe the kids wouldn't fancy each other. But James had brushed that off saying that Ginny possessed all the important Potter traits. Molly and Lily had laughed at this and said that maybe Harry wouldn't have his father taste on hair color, but James said that was nonsense. Now Sirius was thinking that James had been right. He was brought out of his thoughts by Hermione's excited voice.

"I think I found something!"

"What?" all the others said hurrying to where she had been reading. Remus started reading over her shoulders.

"What? What did she find? I don't understand a word," Sirius said frowning at the text.

"That's because this is ancient runes," Remus said, "but I think you're right Hermione. Want to explain?"

She nodded vigorously, Hermione loved explaining and Remus knew that.

"This text explains how the break of powers and the entrapment work. According to this, when another time line is created, the people from both time lines are linked by their magic energy, by their powers. So, if a wizard or witch in one of the time lines dies, or loses their powers, there is a break and the same wizard or witch from the other time line will have their powers diminished. Not significantly, the person most likely won't even notice. But if this happens to the person that casts the spell in the first place, the break is enough to have the spell reversed, and that is were the entrapment enters."

"So what you're saying is we have to kill Voldemort here to be able to go back. Easier said than done," George said.

"He doesn't necessarily has to die. Just lose his powers," Remus said.

"Oh! Glad to know. Because that is so much easier!" Sirius said sarcastically.

"As I was saying," Hermione continued, "that is where the entrapment enters. To reverse the spell someone has to entrap the spell's essence and then return it as the opposite in the original time line."

"The essence?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Ron, the green light we saw was the essence," Remus explained, "like the red beam of a stunner is the essence."

"We're doomed then. Even if, somehow, we managed the break of powers, no one would have done the entrapment!" Ginny said desperately. All of them sat there in silence. Sure they would never go back home. Then something stirred on Sirius memory and he asked:

"How would one entrap the essence of a spell?"

"On a magical object of some kind," Remus answered. "Why are you asking? Not like knowing will do us any good."

"Right before we left I saw one last person arrive to the battle," Sirius answered pensively "Dumbledore," and a smile started spreading on his face, "and he was carrying a very strange object."

XXXX 

A/N- I know this was a short chapter but this was just too good a cliffy to waste. I know what you're thinking. I am evil. I am the spawn of Voldemort. I promise I won't take too long to post.


	11. A way home

A/N- I do not own the Harry Potter Series or their characters.

This fic is heavily inspired on "Harry Potter and The Impossibility of time travel" from ChibiChibi and I have her authorization to post. If you haven't read that fic you can find it in my favorites, it's really good.

As promised a new chapter soon. Did you all want to kill last chapter? Am I too evil for your forgiveness?

Past characters that have a future counterpart will have their names written in italics.

EX. "(…)they found the kids being guarded by _Remus_ and Peter."

That is past Remus.

"Dumbledore said looking at Remus that had joined Sirius side." That is future Remus.

The person that has been correcting my spelling has pointed out something. She wasn't understanding the timelines differences, so, in case anyone else has doubts I will give a short explanation:

"_I've done some research and found what I wanted. As I suspected the Proferrus Tempus spell is a branch of very ancient Dark magic. The spell sends someone, normally an enemy, to the past while creating another time line." _From Chapter 3.

So, this means, that when Voldemort sent the time travelers back he made a division in the time lines at 31 of July if 1981, creating two. It's like the timeline was a road that suddenly bifurcates. One of the timelines, the original one, the one they came from, is not affected, will continue the way they know. The other one, the new branch, is a blank slate. Anything can happen because their very presence there changes things. Anything anyone says or does differently can change the outcome.

Voldemort wouldn't risk changing his timeline, because then he may die because of the changes, but he doesn't care about risking another him's future. And this is a good way to get rid of Harry for good, seeing as killing him doesn't seem to be working.

Chapter 11- A way home. 

Did he say what they thought they heard? Could there possibly be hope? Would they get back home?

"But how would he have known?" Harry said. There was no way! That had to be a coincidence! How could Dumbledore predict the spell that Voldemort would use?

"Snape," Tonks said and everyone looked at her. "He is our spy isn't he? He must have found out and tipped Dumbledore, and Dumbledore was ready."

"But look at the time that we took to find the counter spell. If Dumbledore knew so much in advance, why not warn us?" Ron asked.

"Maybe he didn't know when Voldemort would strike. Just what he meant to use. Voldemort may have had already been thinking of this before his rebirth, as a backup plan if he failed to kill Harry," Remus said. "Anyway, that's our only chance, to hope Sirius is right."

"That still leaves us with the break of powers issue," Fred said raising his arms and falling back on his armchair.

"Actually," Harry started, "according to the prophecy, that's my problem."

Everyone looked at him and Sirius said.

"You can't be serious Harry?"

"Yes, I am," Harry said calmly. "That's what I have to do. Stop Voldemort. I'll just have to do it twice."

"But, Harry, you're not ready," Remus said apprehensively "We can't let you do this."

"Yes you can, and you have to. If I don't do this, we will never get back, and then, our time line will be doomed. Everyone we care for. This time line still has a Harry if I fail, but ours doesn't, the only way to save our time line is going back. I can't just sit here, let everything happen again and hope that everything is ok back home. But you're right; I'm not ready, so get me ready!"

They contemplated him for a while in silent. He was right. If he didn't try, their time line didn't stand a chance. This wasn't just about them going home. Even if they didn't want Harry to risk his life this way, they couldn't be that selfish.

"So, now we have a new research to do. We have to find a way to stop Voldemort with love," Ginny said looking at Harry. He looked back at her and smiled. Somehow he knew she'd be by his side when the time came, and he was grateful for that.

"This is wrong; I can't lead children into battle," Remus said.

"You don't have a choice, and we're not children any more. What you can do is prepare us. You three are the best people I can think of to train us," Ron said resolutely. Remus, Sirius and Tonks considered them. They were right. As much as they wanted to protect them, the best way to do so was to make sure they could protect themselves.

"We will," Remus said and the others nodded.

XXXXXXXX

There was a knock at the portrait hole and Sirius went to answer. He had no idea who could be there. The kids were all in class, as were Tonks and Remus. He had come up to their quarters to grade papers in between classes. When he opened the door he found the last person he wanted to talk to staring straight at him. She entered the room and sat in one of the armchairs waiting for him to join her.

"Excuse me, I do not remember inviting you in," he said trying to keep his voice calm.

"I know you better than any one Sirius, you have another thing coming if you think you can fool me," she said bluntly.

He stared at her and smirked, then while sitting down he said, "You don't know me as well as you think or you would've known the truth."

"I know the truth, you're Sirius Black, your friend Daniel is Remus Lupin, and that Brian Potter is our godson. What I don't know is what you are doing here and why do you appear to hate me so much," she said.

"First off, what we are doing here is none of your business. Secondly, the truth I was referring to is the fact that I was innocent. See, as you guessed well, I'm from the future and in my time, I was wrongfully imprisoned and sent to Azkaban for something I didn't do. And you thought I was guilty." "That's why you hate me?" she asked perplexed.

"No, that I could forgive, many people thought I was guilty. What I don't forgive is you abandoning Harry when he had no one left. You let Dumbledore give him to the Dursleys," He said angrily.

"I would never do that!" she said her voice rising.

"Well, you did. You left a one year old orphan alone and went off married and had your own kids that hadn't blown Voldemort up!" he yelled standing up.

She stared at him shocked. She would never do that. She loved Harry. Lily was like a sister to her. She would never abandon her godson.

"That can't be true. Why would I abandon Harry. And what's this about blowing up Voldemort?" she said.

"Go ask your Sirius. He knows, we've told him. But about why you would abandon Harry I don't Know. Can't help you there," Sirius said.

"Why not?" she asked angrily.

"Because I did not listen to your explanation," Sirius responded on the same tone.

"So you didn't let me explain, see him."

"I only saw you once in the past fourteen years. Just after the Order regrouped. Dumbledore called you and your husband. Aside from showing up to an Order meeting you never tried to see or as far as I know even get news of Harry's state. And by all means, that's not a difficult task, he's famous."

At that moment the portrait hole opened and in came the subject of the discussion himself.

"Nutters, this way we'll be dead from exhaustion when the O.W.L.s come." Harry said muttering under his breath, when he looked up and saw both his godparents standing in the middle of the room and staring at him he stopped dead.

"Oh, hum. Hi. I mean, hello. Yes, I can go if you want," he finished pointing to the hole behind him.

Tess chuckled, and as nervous as him she came forward, "No Harry, please stay."

Harry looked alarmed at Sirius who just shrugged.

"She figured everything out," he said.

"Oh, ok," Harry said and entered the room eyeing Tess wearily. He didn't know how to act. Up until the other day he had never met her. But then he remembered when he met Remus and Sirius. In both cases he hadn't needed more then a few minutes with them to be totally comfortable, that is, after Sirius' innocence was proved. But this was different, this Tess wasn't yet the woman that had abandoned him, he couldn't be angry at her, but he also couldn't forget her reaction to him being a parselmouth. She had reacted like everybody else in second year. Seemed afraid of him.

"So, apparently you're a good flier. You must be superb, I never heard James say anyone was better than him," she said in an attempt for small talk.

"Yes, I guess so, but he is great, I almost didn't beat him" Harry answered awkwardly.

"I'll live you two to talk. I'll be in my room if you need me," Sirius said exiting the room. Harry and Tess sat in silent for a moment until she said:

"Apparently he is very angry at me, are you?"

"I don't know. I didn't have time to think how I feel about you, actually," he answered.

"No, how come?" she asked puzzled. I mean, surely Sirius must have said loads bout her, probably abusing her at never ending rates.

"Well, up until the other day I didn't know I had a godmother. I mean, I never thought much about the fact that I only had a godfather, I always just thought that that was some wizarding tradition I knew nothing about. I was muggle raised, you see. Until I got my Hogwarts letter I knew nothing about magic."

She looked at him in shock. How could James and Lily's son grow up not knowing about magic? What could have possibly made her let that happen? So she ventured:

"Harry, I don't know what led me to abandon you, but what I do know is that I had to have had a good reason, because I love you, since before you were born, I would never, in a right mind let you go."

"Apparently you weren't. In a right mind," he added at her questioning look "Remus said you were really distressed about everything. Well actually I don't know, but I understand Dumbledore's reasons for taking me to the Dursleys', even if I don't like what he did, I understand, he had my safety in mind."

"Why would he think you were safe there, of all places?" she asked, so Harry launched into the explanation of everything that happened from the night his parents died to the day they were attacked at the Burrow. At the end she didn't know what to think. She could see how she could be distressed, but to the point of leaving Harry? She decided she would talk to Remus, he seemed like he knew more of what happened to her than the others. One thing she knew, she wouldn't make the same mistake.

"So, do you think we can at least be friends?" she asked. He contemplated her, and thought again that this wasn't the woman that left him, but there was a problem.

"I'm a parselmouth."

"Yes, we established that on Saturday. I' sorry about my reaction. You'd think that being friends with a werewolf and engaged to a Black I would know not to make quick assumptions, but I think we've also established that I'm not perfect," she said with a smile that enlarged as she saw his smile.

"Ok, I think we can be friends, I mean, you must have some good quality, to be able to settle Sirius down, I always thought he had been sort of a Lady killer," Harry said.

"Oh, he was, but I straightened that out for him." They both laughed and talked a bit more about little things. His school days, her school days. After Tess left Harry was alone in the common room when just the person he'd been thinking of having a chat with strolled in.

"Harry, I saw Tess in the corridor," Remus said smiling, "she seemed happy."

"Yes, I think we got along well, hum, Remus, I need to ask you something," Harry said awkwardly.

"What?" Remus said sitting in the armchair previously occupied by Tess.

"How do you ask a girl out? How do you know she is interested?" Harry blurted.

Remus was taken by surprise, this was not what he was expecting.

"Er, wouldn't you rather ask Sirius?" he said a little embarrassed.

"Well, he's been off the market for a while, and seeing as how you got yourself a hot girlfriend, I thought you could give me better advice," Harry said.

"Hot , what, what are you talking about?" Remus said nervously.

"Tonks of course. Sorry, I didn't mean to sound disrespectful," Harry said apologetically.

"No, Harry, you know me and Tonks, that's just a cover up," Remus said.

"Then why did you sleep in her room all those nights?" Harry said smiling at Remus face of someone that was just caught in the lie "I'm ok, with that. I'm really happy for you guys," he added.

Remus stared shocked, but then his heart swelled. Actually, Harry's and Sirius' were the reaction he had feared, with their approval he couldn't care less what the rest of the world thought. Harry and Sirius were ok with this and that's what mattered, his family's opinion.

"So you don't care that she is younger than me?" Remus asked.

"Why should I? She is the one that has to care you're old," Harry said smirking.

"I'm not old, I'm only thirty five!" Remus said affronted.

"Really?" Harry said, but seeing his guardian glare he said, "I'm just kidding, I know that. Now, could we get back to my problem, how do you know if a girl fancies you?"

"Is this someone I know? Would this girl be a certain Ms. Weasley?" Remus said one eyebrow raised.

"What's this I hear? Our Harry's in love?" Sirius said as he entered the room and sat on a chair next to Harry and Remus. "Our baby is growing up so fast."

Harry rolled his eyes exasperated and said "Is either of you going to help me or just make fun of me?"

Both men laughed at Harry's desperation but finally Remus said "You could ask her out, see what she says."

"But what if she says no. I rather ask knowing I won't make an ass of myself," Harry said.

"Then you'll never ask. See, women are unpredictable. Even if you knew she fancies you, she can still say no for some reason that you will never understand. Then again, men too," Sirius said with a pointed look at Remus.

"You've got to take a risk. But I have a hunch that she'll say yes. She's always fancied you," Remus said ignoring Sirius.

"She had a crush on the Boy Who Lived. Now that she knows me, knows I'm nothing special, I don't know," Harry said.

"I actually think that now that she knows Harry and not the Boy Who Lived you have a chance at a lasting relationship and not only one date," Remus said, "Just try asking her out.

"Ok," Harry said uncertainly and thinking _"Easier said then done."_ He got up to go to his room, "I've got homework to do before dinner."

"Harry, before you go. Who else knows about me and Tonks?" but seeing Harry's face, Remus decided to change the question "Or better, who doesn't know?"

Harry grinned and answered "Well, just Ron, but then, that is to be expected, I mean, he hasn't figured out Hermione fancies him yet, has he?"

Remus sighed, everyone knew. Sirius laughed at his friend's surprise.

XXXXXXXXX

They were seated in her leaving room drinking tea. There was an awkward silence between them. They were old friends and yet they were strangers. He was the first to break the silence.

"So, what did you want to know?"

"Sirius said I abandoned Harry. Harry said he doesn't even know me. Why did I do that Remus?"

"I don't exactly know why. I mean. All I have are my speculations born from what happened."

"What happened?"

"Well, when we got the news of what happened, Dumbledore had already taken Harry, Sirius had already been arrested. You were devastated. You believed Sirius to be responsible for the death of three of our friends. We both did. We saw Harry one last time, at the funeral. Dumbledore requested Petunia to attend. I think she went because she was afraid of what people would think if she didn't go. I took Harry from her and kept him the entire service. You were so distressed that you refused to hold him. After that you left the country for about a year. You said you couldn't bear the memories. During that time I befriended Gregory Jones. We knew each other from the Order and were brought together by loneliness. We were both the last of a group of friends. Remember, he is friend with the Prewetts brothers and Frank Longbottom. Frank and Alice were tortured to insanity and the Prewetts were killed. When you returned to the country you started hanging out with us. You and Greg got married about a year later. At first he was shocked to learn that Harry wasn't with you. Only few knew were he was and most people assumed he was with you, since you both disappeared at the same time. He had all this crazy plans about how you would rescue Harry and raise him. I was actually glad. I had seen Harry a few times at Mrs. Figg's and also wanted him to get out of there as quick as possible. But you didn't want to."

"Because of the blood protection?"

"I don't think so, by that time the most vicious Death Eaters were in Azkaban and the ones that escaped weren't stupid to try something against The Boy Who Lived. I think you didn't have the guts to face him. I know, that sounds stupid, I mean, he was two years old, he wouldn't even remember. But that's what I think. I tried talking to you, but you always shut me off. Eventually we went our separate ways. When Sirius escaped and I found out the truth I went and told you everything. You deserved to know, but even then, you didn't want to see Harry. You listened, I think even proud, of how he saved Sirius. I didn't pursue the subject with you. Sirius kept in contact with me, telling me everything that was happening to Harry. I was expecting news of how the Third task had gone when he knocked at my door, one look at his face and I knew something had gone terribly wrong. That's when we started contacting the old members of the Order and some new ones. I had been in contact with Tonks since the year I taught at Hogwarts. I wanted an Auror to give me some information on the carrier to give to my seventh year students and she had volunteered. After the Order's first meeting you and Sirius talked. When you left he was furious, ranted for about an hour on how you didn't care. When he finally calmed down he told me he hadn't let you talk. I thought you would get another chance, since he had already unloaded, you know him."

"Yes, he needs to have his say first."

"But you didn't get another chance."

"So, basically, you don't know what happened?"

"No, but that doesn't matter to you, Tess. Just make sure this time you're there for Harry. I know you love him. I saw that in your eyes the few times you allowed me to tell you news of him. You just don't allow yourself to get near him, like you want to punish yourself for something."

"Thanks, I'll try, who knows, maybe I'll get a second chance."

"He's a good boy," Remus said smiling. "Another wouldn't have given Sirius a chance to prove his innocence. Everything pointed against him, but Harry did, even if he didn't know why, he let the man he believed responsible for his parents death explain himself. You'll get your chance."

XXXXXXX

Quidditch practice had just ended and Harry and the four Weasleys were walking back to the castle exhausted. Fred, George and Ron were walking ahead discussing their chances of beating Ravenclaw on the oncoming game. Harry was trailing behind with Ginny trying to figure out how to best approach the subject on his mind.

"Harry, I asked you if your dad is coming to the game, in what planet are you?" she said waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, yeah, I think so, he said he would. Hum, Ginny, you know the ball?"

What a question, of course she knew the Halloween Ball! That was all the whole school could talk about since Dumbledore made the announcement three days ago.

"Yes, why?" she asked innocently. Was he going to do what she thought. She had noticed him looking at her lately but she had refused to let her hopes up.

"Well, whanagotheballwithme?" he blurted, flushing furiously.

"Excuse me, didn't catch that." She had, but she waited so long for this that he was going to have to do this properly. He stopped walking and faced her.

"Do you want to go with me? As my date?" He was sweating, she looked at him for a while. What was he thinking? Of course she was going to say no. She probably already had a date. Surely the whole male population of Hogwarts had already spotted what took him four years to see.

"Well, that will depend, Harry," she said fighting a smile.

"On what, I'll do anything," he said nervously.

"If you're in one piece. Then, I will most certainly go with you."

"What, one piece?" Then he turned to see three very angry Weasleys.

XXXXXXX

She was finishing to tie her hair on a ponytail when she heard a soft knock on the door. She looked through the mirror and smiled as he came in.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, professor, if you had a date to the ball?" he said envolving her with his arms from behind and throwing her that marauder smile from the mirror.

"Well, professor Flitwick hinted on something but I prefer taller men," she said with a smirk.

"Really. How tall?"

"I was thinking of asking Hagrid, actually," and she turned to face him.

"I don't know, I think he has a no married women rule," he said with a smirk but at this her smile faded.

"Oh, so that's why you're asking me. For appearance sake."

His jaw dropped and he started his defense at once.

"No, Nymphie. That's not why."

"Oh and god forbid you actually show affection in public. What if the kids notice, right?" she finished exasperated.

"Actually, they already know," he said and this time her jaw was the one to drop.

"What, How?

"Well, apparently we're not all that discreet, oh yes, and according to Sirius, women like to be paraded."

"Women like to what?"

"Be paraded" he said very seriously, "and that's exactly what I intend to do. I intend to show off my beautiful wife for the whole school to see and die of envy."

"So the kids know?"

"Yep."

"And they're Okay with this."

"Yep."

"Sirius too?"

"Yes, he had very strong opinions on the subject."

Great her cousin was going to ruin everything.

"He said that if I messed this up out of self pity, he would hunt me and hex me into oblivion. Not very pleasant. But the thing is, I have no intention of messing this up. When I was bitten I thought my life was over, I'd never get to have what other people had. But then I went to Hogwarts, and I found more than friends, I found two brothers. But when I lost them, I thought that I would never be happy again. I was wrong. I got Harry and Sirius back. And I found you, so alive and full of energy. I fell in love at first sight."

"Liar."

"No, I'm not. I did."

"First time you saw me I was five and you eighteen. You came to baby-sit with Sirius and James. You gave me a chocolate frog and I fell in love. After that I would always ask for Sirius to baby-sit and pout terribly if he came alone. Then when he went to Azkaban you disappeared. But one day you knocked at Aurors headquarters looking for a volunteer and of course I jumped on the opportunity."

She then leaned closer to him, her lips almost touching his when a shout came from the common room.

"She said yes! Remus, Sirius, She said yes!"

They went to the common room to find an out of breath flushed Harry, with a smile from ear to ear.

"Who said yes Harry?" Tonks asked twitching her lips.

"Ginny, she said she'll go with me. Ron, Fred and George almost killed me, but she said yes."


	12. Halloween Ball

A/N- I do not own the Harry Potter Series or their characters.

This fic is heavily inspired on "Harry Potter and The Impossibility of time travel" from ChibiChibi and I have her authorization to post. If you haven't read that fic you can find it in my favorites, it's really good.

Chapter 12- Halloween Ball 

"So, they all know?" she said cuddling on his chest.

"Yep. Harry must be happy."

"Why?"

"He's been trying to marry me since he was five."

"What?"

"I had two ways of being near him. Very complicated spell work there so he wouldn't recognize me. One was I taught at his school, I was just a teacher for him. The other was that whenever Petunia left him with Mrs. Figg, I would go and get him and he would stay with me. When he saw me, if none of the Dursleys were near, he would recognize his Uncle Moony. And when he went back home that memory would be suppressed and he would only remember having a boring time at Mrs. Figg. This way I could tell him about magic and his parents. I avoided performing magic as to not attract unwanted attention, but I told him about everything. I knew he wouldn't remember, especially because once he turned eleven I had to suppress those memories for good until he turned of age. I was doing this against Dumbledore's orders and couldn't risk him finding out through Legillimency. If the memories were suppressed he wouldn't see them. But this way, once Harry turned seventeen he would have fond memories of his childhood, and before that, even if he couldn't remember he would have the feeling that someone loved him," he explained very professor like. "One day he decided I had to get married, so he started asking every women in site if they would marry me, I remember one time-"

"No, wait, Sirius needs to hear this."

"What? No!" Remus said but she had already gotten up from the common room's sofa and went to Sirius' room returning with him.

"Of course I am always up to hearing about Moony's humiliations," he said while the both of them sat themselves around a now very disgruntled Remus.

"Ok, but I won't allow jokes" he said

"Spoilsport," the others chanted.

_Start Flashback_

_A little boy that looked around four years old was watching the young woman of around twenty serving his ice-cream intently._

"_Here you go," she said handing him the ice-cream. He took it but kept watching her._

"_Something wrong? Do you need something else?" she asked softly._

"_Are you married Miss?" he asked, his huge green eyes staring straight at her._

"_Excuse me, but that's a little personal" she said taken aback._

"_Do you want to marry my uncle?" he asked innocently, "He's very smart and knows everything about everything cause he's a teacher."_

"_Well, that's very nice for him, but don't you think that he should be the one asking?"_

"_He is over there," he said pointing at a young man by the register. _

"_Hum, smart and cute" she said before realizing the boy was still watching her expectantly. The man approached and asked the boy:_

"_Do you have your ice-cream Harry?"_

_The boy nodded and said pointing to the lady, "She's single." The man blushed and said awkwardly, "Good for her," and turning to the lady "Sorry about that, he seems to think I need to get married."_

"_That's ok" she said while writing in a piece of paper, "here's my phone number in case you like the idea." _

_He took the offered number and thanked her awkwardly while ushering the boy out of the store._

_Once outside he crouched to be eye level with the boy and asked; "Harry, why did you ask the lady if she wanted to marry me? Do you think I need to get married?" The boy nodded. "Why? I am fine being single."_

"_But who's going to take care of you when I am at the Dursleys?" Harry said waving his arms desperately, "I can leave Prongs with you but he doesn't talk back, you'll get bored."_

_Remus smiled and picking up Harry asked, "So you are afraid no one will take care of me like you do?" Harry nodded, "And here I was thinking that I took care of you."_

"_We take care of each other," Harry said smiling._

_Remus kissed him and with the spoon took a bit of ice-cream. Harry looked shocked and asked; "Uncle Moony! What are you doing?"_

"_Sorry Harry, the ice-cream looked good."_

"_That's not how you eat ice-cream!"_

"_No?"_

"_No, I've seen Dudley eating ice-cream loads of time. This is what you have to do," and he licked the ice-cream effectively smudging his face. Then he held the ice-cream for Remus who did the same._

"_Better now?" Remus asked._

"_Better, but not perfect!" Harry answered sighing dramatically._

_Chuckling Remus answered "Oh, my! Then we'll need loads of practice." And Harry nodded._

_End Flash Back_

"So cute" Tonks said.

"So Harry" Sirius said, "Instead of wailing because he has to go back to the Dursleys he tries to get old Moony here a wife."

"Who are you calling old? I am six months younger than you."

"Yeah, but I don't have grey hair."

"I'll let you know that you are responsible for half of my grey hairs, and Harry the other half."

"Really, and here I was thinking that had something to do with the full moon."

"Men! You never grow up!" Tonks said exasperated.

XXXXXXXXX

The Halloween Ball was approaching fast and with it came the preparations. Harry was excited and nervous. He was afraid he was going to bollix things up. But that didn't keep him from amusing himself with the other's distress. Ron was once again on the date hunt. Harry hoped this time he would get his act together and ask Hermione, but that seemed like a distant dream.

Also entertaining was watching Sirius and his outfit hunt. They had gone to Hogsmead to get dress robes and Harry couldn't stop laughing at Sirius' behavior. He tried out the whole store before deciding on the color that best suited him. Harry never knew his godfather was this vain and Remus told him between laughs that this was nothing compared to the best man's outfit choice.

Preparations for the Ball weren't that easy, Harry had heard Sirius, Tonks and Remus discussing who would be the Order Members on guard duty that night. When he asked Sirius told him that Dumbledore always had at least one Order Member posted in Hogsmead. That the Ministry usually had a few aurors posted for the school's protection, but if none of those aurors were Order Members Dumbledore would call one. He said that since Alastor Moody, who wasn't Mad- Eye yet, was the Head Auror and therefore in charge of the assignment handing and he was also an Order Member, he always made sure that at least one of the aurors on duty for school safety was from the Order. Then Harry asked if he had ever been posted at the school. Sirius said yes, but never alone because he was still in training. He explained to Harry that Auror training consisted in three years. Two at the academy where you had theory and practical lessons in law defense, advanced potions brewing, minor healing, advanced charms, advanced transfiguration. And one year on the field always under a mentor's supervision. Then you graduated. Harry was pleased to be informed that Pettigrew had dropped out in the middle of the first year of training, too much pressure for him. He was also interested in knowing about his parents. He had never known they were Aurors or that his mother had had to interrupt her physical training and would have graduated a year and a half later than the others. He also hadn't known that even though he had graduated top of his class Remus had not been hired. Sirius explained that graduating from Auror School did not guarantee you a job. That when they graduated the ministry had said that they did not have positions for all graduates and that Remus had been ruled out because he hadn't gotten outstanding in potions. Sirius said Moody told him that that was codswallop, that even not being the best in potions Remus was still the top student and that he himself hadn't been great at potions. That what you needed of that subject was to be able to recognize a poison and brew minor healing potions and antidote, and that Remus could do. He also told him that in this time of war they needed all the Aurors they could get, that the head of law enforcement at the time, Barty Crouch, didn't want a classified dark creature in their ranks. Harry was furious at this, once again Crouch's simple mind couldn't see beyond the stereotype. After Sirius had told him about the Most Ancient and Noble house of Black's long affiliation with the Dark Arts he wondered if that hadn't played a major role in Crouch's decision to throw Sirius in Azkaban without a trial.

Telling all this to Harry reminded Sirius of how Peter had exploited that episode, going on hours about how Remus must be furious, how he couldn't possibly just let that slide. And thinking of Peter brought the meeting he, Tonks and Remus had with Dumbledore to mind. Against Sirius better judgment, Dumbledore decided to put Peter among the order members that would be on guard duty on the Ball. Not only that but he told Sirius to apologize for the attack. Sirius couldn't believe his ears but Dumbledore said that this way Peter wouldn't get suspicious and would be more trusting when the time came to use him. Sirius couldn't help but think that Dumbledore had already a plot in mind.

XXXX

Two days left to the Ball and Ron still didn't have a date. Harry was getting frustrated and decided to give his friend a push, so at breakfast he said:

"So, I was thinking. We could all go together you know. The four of us."

Ginny, catching on, "Yes, right. Fred and George have dates and they won't want to hang around us, lowly fifth and fourth years, and it's not like we made friends here, hanging on the staff wing all the time. Harry and me are going together, you two could go together too and then we'll be two couples."

"That's a good idea, what do you think?" Ron asked Hermione.

"Actually, I am flying solo," she said mostly ignoring the others gob smacked expressions. "I mean, it's highly unlikely that I'll get anyone that measures up to Victor."

"Oh, so you think no one is as good as Vicky, do you? Well I didn't want to go with you anyway!" and Ron stormed away but Ginny did not miss Hermione's satisfied expression.

XXXXX

Finally the Ball was upon them. Harry checked himself at least ten times on the mirror and tried to flatten his hair unsuccessfully. He was dressed in dark bottle green dress robes very much like the ones he used last year.

"You have to ruffle it up not flatten."

He turned to see his father enter the room dressed on a dark navy blue dress robe, ruffling his own messy hair.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mum and me are part of the guard. Always a good excuse to have a nice cheek to cheek dance with the misses and who knows, if I get lucky, a good snog."

"Phuleese, I don't want to hear details."

"But I didn't get into the nice juicy details."

"AHHHH!" Harry yelled covering his years. "Who's taking care of mini me?" he asked turning to the mirror.

"Madam Pomphrey. You know, if you keep this up you'll get as bad as Sirius." James said straightening his son's robes. "And here I thought I would have at least fifteen years before I did this."

"Did what?"

"You know, have the talk."

Harry turned to his father in shock. "You're going to what?"

"Well, as your father it's my duty."

"No there's no need for that. Mr. Weasley gave me and Ron the talk summer before fourth year. No need whatsoever." He said blushing furiously. Once had been embarrassing enough, he wasn't about to do it again.

"Ah, ok." James said a little taken aback, not that he was looking forward to this but once again someone else had been the father to Harry. "Well we should go, there are ladies expecting us," and both of them went to meet their dates in the Entrance Hall. James was reminiscing at Harry's nervousness. Not long ago he was in the same situation. They met Lily in the Hall. She was wearing a very nice and simple cream-colored dress robe that seemed to move with her. She gave her son a hug and pulled James with her.

"But I wanna see Ginny," James whined.

"Parents aren't supposed to be a part of the date," she explained to him.

Harry saw his parents enter the Great Hall and waited for Ginny to come down the stairs. She didn't take long and Harry thought he was seeing an angel. Her dress robes too moved with her but they were light blue, and her hair was flowing in curls falling beautifully on her shoulders. Someone closed his mouth and Harry saw Ron standing next to him.

'_When did he get here?'_ he thought, "You look beautiful Ginny," and he kissed her hand like he had seen in a movie. She giggled. Ron suppressed laughter until Harry had to return the favor and close Ron's mouth when Hermione came down the stair. She had her hair in neat curls tied backward instead of her usually bushy hair and was wearing a light green dress robe.

"No date Ronald?" she asked.

"No, I decided to fly solo too, more room to maneuver."

"Let' go dance Ginny," said Harry offering his arm to Ginny and they left the other two to their bickering. He was ready to use all the practice he had on the long hours he badgered his guardians into teaching him how to dance.

The Great Hall was decorated with floating pumpkins with candles inside as the only source of light. Live bats where flying on the ceiling with a charm that prevented them from getting too low and disturbing the people. The ceiling was reflecting the starry night outside. The four house tables were one in each corner of the room with snacks and the head table was nowhere to be seen. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Tonks were chatting by one of the tables nearest to the doors when young _Sirius_ and Tess walked in arm in arm. Both Sirius stared at each other in shock. They were wearing the exact same dark grey robe. With the exact same cut. James couldn't help himself and doubled in laughter.

"What are you wearing, people already comment on our likeness, they'll be even more suspicious if we are looking exactly the same," hissed the older Sirius. And he was right, apart from the age difference the only other difference was that the older Sirius had his shoulder length hair tied in a neat ponytail while the younger one had short hair.

"Then go change," said the younger _Sirius _affronted.

"Love, I think that's his only dress robe, while you have a closet full of them," Tess said soothingly. It wasn't working.

"But then I'll have use something I've already used before," young Sirius said indignantly and Remus lost his fight and joined James in laughter. In the end young Sirius had to concede defeat and went home to change muttering under his breath about old insensitive people.

XXXXX

By now Ron was fuming, how could she? She not only had the gall to come alone but now she was all giggly with a sixth year Ravenclaw, telling him how muggles dressed up on Halloween. How irresponsible of her to openly flirt with someone from this time. No this wasn't jealousy, this was sense of responsibility, or so he kept telling himself.

Harry on the other hand was in heaven; he and Ginny were dancing like they were the only ones in the Ball. He had even dared to kiss her once. He had been terribly nervous and afraid she would hate the kiss but after they broke apart she smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Lily was smiling while dancing with James, when he asked her why she was smiling she pointed to the kissing teens and said, "I think we just witnessed our son's first kiss." James smiled back; maybe he wouldn't miss all the important moments of his son's life, even if that was a moment a parent usually didn't witness.

But there was another couple that was drawing everyone's attention. They also were dancing mindless of other people and when they kissed a few students wolf whistled and there were exclamations

"Professors, way to go."

The only shocked person was young _Remus, _who had a butterbeer in his hand and was in danger of dropping it.

"But, but, that was, that wasn't, I wouldn't. She's too young…"

"Don't worry Moony, she likes older men, there's no way she's exchanging him for you." Sirius said patting the younger man's shoulder. At that instant younger Sirius returned and exclaimed, "Way to go Moony." Older Sirius looked at him and asked, "What took you so long, you were gone for hours, a bunch of the six and seventh years asked to dance with Tess."

"I had to chose something that became me." He answered indignantly, "Oh and Dumbledore asked me to tell you that Peter is guarding the gates with Frank and Fabian.

Sirius grumbled, better stop stalling, so he made his way to the gates. On the way out he saw his godson and Ginny sureptuously leaving the Hall toward the yard. Aha! Snogging session! He smiled to himself.

He approached the gates with dread and tried to control his anger. He cleared his throat. The men there watched him.

"May I speak with you Peter?"

Peter trembled. _'Good he remembers me'_ Sirius thought. "I would like to apologize for the misunderstanding that happened when we met."

"There was no misunderstanding, you attacked me," Peter said more boldly than he felt.

Sirius couldn't help but think that his courage came from Fabian's and Frank's presence.

"Actually, I was disoriented. We had a portkey to get to Arthur's and moments before the portkey activated we were attacked, I was in defense mode when you arrived. I am sorry," he said giving him the version exactly as Dumbledore instructed him and extending his hand.

Peter hesitated but in the end shook the man's hand.

A/N- Sorry but I won't get in details of the snogging sessions; I want to keep this T rated. You'll have to use your imagination. People! Stop thinking dirty.


	13. Breaking tradition

A/N- I do not own the Harry Potter Series or their characters.

This fic is heavily inspired on "Harry Potter and The Impossibility of time travel" from ChibiChibi and I have her authorization to post. If you haven't read that fic you can find it in my favorites, it's really good.

**Chapter 13- Breaking tradition**

Peter watched Professor Geller's retreating back. There was something about him that made Peter nervous. He had stayed chatting with Fabian and Frank for a while and Peter couldn't shake the feeling that he knew him from somewhere. He hadn't been able to see his face because of the dark but his gestures, the way he held himself, were familiar. The man said he was muggleborn but his manners were aristocratic, just like most of the old pureblood families. But then again muggles had aristocrats, didn't they? That didn't matter, what mattered was the mystery of Joey Geller.

They arrived by portkey he said, that was easy to trace. For once his boring job at the ministry would be useful; he could chat up the witch at the magical transportation permits office and find out where the portkey was coming from. Then he could ask one of the Death Eaters about an attack on that area. Only a few selected Death Eaters from You Know Who's inner circle knew about him but they would do. He wouldn't ask the Lestranges, they were deranged lunatics that liked torturing anyone, but Lucius Malfoy was safe. He liked to keep appearances. He wouldn't risk torturing a wizard that would be missed, a muggle on the other hand.

XXXX

Sirius walked back to the castle itching to wash his hand. He had to shake the traitor's hand! He couldn't believe what he had just done! But he did just as Dumbledore told him. Told the portkey and attack story that Dumbledore made up. Why, he had no idea. The only good thing was his chat with Fabian and Frank. He missed them, they were good people. They were a couple of years ahead of him in school. Poor Frank! He had been a prefect and had tried to rein the Marauders, but how do you keep pranksters that have an invisibility cloak in check? Fabian and Gideon were pranksters themselves, a little more subdued than James and Sirius but pranksters nonetheless. They were twins and their twin nephews took after them. No wonder Molly could keep the twins well behaved, she had had plenty of practice with her younger brothers. They too had become aurors. Frank was one of the best. Sirius thought it was funny how Frank that was usually awfully clumsy could be perfectly precise and stealthy in the field. Remus said, that was because of the adrenaline involved in the battle, and the same happened to Tonks. According to Remus Neville took after his father in the clumsiness area. He had seen the boy from far; he looked just like Alice. Remus said that he was talented, what he lacked was self confidence and Snape didn't help at all terrorizing the students instead of teaching. Sirius laughed as he remembered the night he told him that. He had stopped by Remus' place to check on him before he left the country and Remus had ranted about Snape for hours. How he was a git that couldn't let go of a school boy's grudge. Remus fancied himself the polite one but that night he was right down furious and speaking of furious look who was there sulking by the stairs. He sat down next to the boy and asked:

"Bad night?"

"She's flirting with that, that, Ravenclaw!" he almost shouted. "He's like at least fifteen years older than her!"

"Moony is thirteen years older than Tonks and you don't seem to mind."

"That's different."

'Why?"

"Because they are from the same place, and she's going to be heart broken when we leave. That's irresponsible."

"Ah, somehow I don't think responsibility is the issue here."

"And wasn't she going out with Krum?"

"No, they broke up right before the end of last term, something about long distance relationships. They're just friends."

"How do you know?" Ron asked gobsmaked.

"You learn a lot from listening to the girls talk to each other. You know, Hermione is a pretty, smart, nice girl, if you don't make a move she's going to find someone soon."

"No, I don't, that's not, we're just friends"

"Right."

"Yeah, and we fight all the time."

"I had a friend that fought with this girl every day in school. Once she said and I quote "I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid.""

"What happened?"

"They are inside dancing," at the boy's lost face he added "Harry's parents." Pulling the boy up and, putting an arm on his shoulders he said, "What we need here is a different approach," and he lead Ron to the grounds of the castle.

XXXXXXXX

Oh, my God! Couldn't he talk about anything but himself? How smart he was, what a great quidditch player he was. She hoped Gryffindor flattened Ravenclaw after this. She was almost thinking of stalling the research for a way home to make sure of that. Now he was going on on how his parents had high expectations for his one year old brother because of him. She remembered his brother, he was a Gryffindor one year ahead of her, Cormac she thought his name was. He was as obnoxious as his older sibling, she should have remembered that. But now she couldn't back off, she had seen Ron's face. And she also didn't want Ginny saying: _I told you so._

"Excuse me, may I cut in?"

Ron, what's he going to do? Is he here to save me.?

"I thought you might be hungry or thirsty," he said handing them a plate with snacks and two butterbeers "I noticed how you two have been entranced in the conversation here for so long and haven't eaten. Arthur Weasley, my pleasure," he finished extending his hand to the Ravenclaw.

"Duncan McLaggen."

"Well, I won't bother you any more then. Have a nice night," he said leaving but turned again "Oh, but I would love at least one dance before the end of the night, ok?" She was shocked, how thoughtful. The McLaggen jerk hadn't been that thoughtful. She had been starving and they were as far from the tables as possible and he hadn't given a break for her to eat.

Ron walked away from the couple and Sirius gave him the thumbs up. Young _Remus _asked Sirius "What was that all about?"

"Strategy my friend, stra-te-gy," He said smiling to his friend, "So, did you like the flu potion Amy sent you?"

"Oh, yeah. I felt almost as if I didn't have the flu."

Tonks had taught Lily to brew the Wolfsbane. They couldn't go public but that didn't mean Remus couldn't take it in secret. They had decided to wait until the date Tonks told them of the release of the potion in the original timeline. If something happened here and Damocles Belby didn't discover the potion Lily would come out and say she developed it. She would have had years to figure out the steps that got them that potion and if someone could do that, it was Lily. Slughorn had always said she was a genius with potions. Her and Snape. He shivered. Lily and Snape on the same sentence was just _wrong_. No, let's go back to pleasant thoughts; playing cupid with the kids. He walked to the band and had a whispered conversation with one of the singers.

James approached young _Remus_ and asked "What's Sirius doing?"

"I have no idea, but he is having way too much fun for my peace of mind."

XXXX

The night was almost over when a romantic muggle song started playing. Ron smiled and went towards Hermione and the McLaggen fellow. He extended his hand. "You promised me a song, I chose this one." She smiled and took his hand leaving the Ravenclaw behind. He probably wouldn't even notice and would just keep talking to the air.

They started dancing and she asked, "Did you ask for this song?"

"Yes, well actually Sirius did the negotiation with the band. I'm not good at that."

But she didn't care, he'd gone through the trouble of asking Sirius and he had the thoughtfulness of choosing a muggle song. She just enjoyed the dance. Nothing happened. They just danced but that had been the best dance of her life.

XXXXX

All the time-travellers were seated by the stairs on the Entrance Hall doors.

"Good party! But I feel like something is missing," Fred said.

"Tradition is missing. Nothing went wrong," Hermione said.

"Tradition?" Tonks asked.

"Yes, since I came back to the wizarding world something always happens on Halloween" Harry said, "Troll in the dungeons first year," he started ticking off his with fingers.

"Mrs. Norris petrified, second year," George said.

"Deranged lunatic attacking the Fat Lady third-"Ginny said but Sirius interrupted outraged, "Hey, watch who you're calling _deranged!"_

"Sorry," she said "_lunatic _attacking the Fat Lady third year."

"That's better" he nodded, Remus shook his head 

"And Harry's name popping out of the Goblet of fire on fourth year," Ron finished. This year nothing happened."

Harry smiled, yes, this year Halloween had been perfect, that was one tradition he didn't mind breaking.

XXXXXXXXX

November started in the same fashion as October and our time-travelers had their hands full. In addition to all the work they had been doing now they had regular training sessions with Tonks, Remus and Sirius in the room of requirement. The room would change depending of the lesson of the day. From a class full of books were they learned theory behind new hexes and curses to a mock battle field where the adults divided them in groups and staged fake battles. Harry's schedule got a little lighter after Dumbledore decided to cut down on the amount of Occlumency lessons. He said Harry was making good progress. He was able to throw Dumbledore out almost instantly, but not stop him from entering. Remus had a try once and he couldn't penetrate Harry's defense. Harry was not surprised to learn that Remus was a Leggilemens. More than once he had had the felling that Remus knew what he was thinking. 

Gryffindor won the game against Ravenclaw with a score of 200 to 0. The score was in great part due to Ron's great savings and the best part of the game was when the team came down to meet the rest of the Gryffindor and Hermione kissed Ron in front of everybody. After the kiss she flushed furiously and ran for her life. Ron had a goofy grin on his face for the rest of the day and disappeared in the middle of the after game party. Ron and Hermione where seen afterwards coming from somewhere, no one knows where, both grinning from ear to ear and holding hands.

After an exhausting training session Harry was laid down on his bed thinking:

"And one shall kill the other…"

Could he? Could he knowingly and deliberately take someone else's life? Maybe in a life and death situation, in self defense or defending others. But could he take someone's life planning ahead, entrapping them? Somehow he thought he couldn't, even Voldemort's.

"Oh, shit!" he said.

"What?" came Tonks voice from the door.

"Oh! You were there. Sorry," he said sitting. He frowned and asked "You're an auror?"

"Well, I certainly hope so, or the last four years have been just a dream," she said entering the room and sitting on the edge of the bed, "more like a nightmare." She scrunched her face in concentration and her head took the features of a bald black man and in a grave voice she said, "Auror Tonks, hold yourself straight. Auror Tonks, the purpose of this mission isn't to wake the whole neighborhood."

They laughed and Tonks changed back to the look she'd been sporting in this time. Harry was glad, a man's face on a woman's body was a little disconcerting.

"May I ask you something?" she nodded "Have you ever killed someone?"

She considered him for a moment then answered, "No, but I've been trained to if the need arises. But, I've been a graduated auror only for a year now and auror work isn't what it used to be when Voldemort was in full strength. Now it's mostly dealing with minor purps."

"But do you think you could?"

"To save mine or someone else's life, yes. Are you worried that you won't be able to kill?" He nodded. "We are too."

"Then what's the point of training me?"

"To get you ready, besides, we're not sure what you have to do."

"Ah, it looks quite clear to me: And one shall kill the other…"

"Words can be interpreted in many ways Harry," and she left winking at him. He was even more confused now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Now, Peter was definitely confused. He found no trace of a portkey to the Burrow in the last year or heard of any attack on Geller and his friends. Malfoy had never heard of them. Who were they, and why were they familiar?

XXXXXXXX

Training, classes, research continued and by the end of November Harry was able to successfully keep Dumbledore out of his mind. Harry had to admit that even though they were in the middle of a war and news of attacks reached Hogwarts every day he had never been happier. He liked being with Ginny, they had loads in common. When he first started noticing girls he had worried that when one of the trio got into a relationship they would drift apart, but Ginny just became a part of the group as if she'd always been.

One day, when he was enjoying some time alone with Ginny by the lake, Hermione arrived with Ron carrying an enormous book and said excitedly.

"I found the spell we needed!"

XXXXXXXX

A/N- Quotes from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix by J. K. Rowling.


	14. Interpreting the prophecy

A/N- I do not own the Harry Potter Series or their characters.

This fic is heavily inspired on "Harry Potter and The Impossibility of time travel" from ChibiChibi and I have her authorization to post. If you haven't read that fic you can find it in my favorites, it's really good.

_**Extract from Chapter 13**_

_One day, when he was enjoying some time alone with Ginny by the lake, Hermione arrives with Ron carrying an enormous book and says excitedly._

"_I found the spell we needed!" _

**Chapter 14- Interpreting the prophecy**

All the time-travelers were back at their quarters in the staff wing waiting for Hermione's explanation.

"Here's the spell", she said pointing at a page in the book she was carrying, "This spell is meant to strip, deprive someone of their powers."

"But I am supposed to kill him. _One shall kill the other etc_…"

"You're supposed to kill the Dark Lord. Voldemort without his powers is just Tom Riddle, not the Dark Lord. You'll have killed the Dark Lord," she pointed out.

"She's right, I don't see the Death Eaters following a squib," Fred said.

"Ok, how does this work? Why hasn't anyone used this before?" Ginny asked.

"Because it's not that simple. This spell requires a noble reason for the strip or the spell will turn on the caster. You can't just strip anyone's power because you want to, you have to be doing it for the sake of others. That's were the love comes in."

"Ok, but still anyone could do that," Sirius said.

"No, the caster has to have a connection with the person their casting the spell on. Usually it has to be a family member," Hermione explained and Harry cried outraged:

"Hey, I am not the heir of Slytherin!"

"I know you're not family members but your magic is connected. I am hoping that will be enough," she said.

"So, theoretically, if this works we should be transported back to our time the second Voldemort loses his powers," Remus pondered.

"That's if Dumbledore had our backs," Tonks pointed out.

"Yes, but what I mean is this means we will have the element of surprise. You'll have a chance at a clear shot the second time. Voldemort won't be expecting us back. What we need is to get Harry and Voldemort face to face here, and guarantee a shot. What we need is a trap. What we need is Dumbledore," Remus said.

XXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore heard the explanation given by Hermione and was impressed. To tell the truth he thought Remus or himself would be the ones finding a spell Harry could use. But Remus was right, Harry's best chances were if he could have one clear shot at Voldemort. Harry was in no way prepared to duel Voldemort alone but what he needed was one chance to cast the spell, and Voldemort wouldn't be expecting that spell so he wouldn't know how to repel. According to Hermione, just like the Avada Kedrava this spell had no shield or counter curse, but you needed to hit the mark. And Harry had also the problem of the brother wands. He could not afford for that linking of wands to happen again. But then something stirred on Dumbledore's mind and he asked the girl.

"Ms. Granger does this spell requires a wand or could it be done wandlesly?"

She looked through the book and said, "No, it could be done wandlesly, actually according to the book wandlesly would be even better because the curse could read the casters intentions better without the magic in the wand interfering."

"But I can't do wandless magic," Harry said.

"You know Harry, no wonder Snape thinks you're arrogant, with that ego of yours and mounting self confidence," Ron said smacking Harry's head.

"What was that for?" Harry asked indignantly.

"You did wandless magic when we came here, remember?" Ron continued and turned to Dumbledore, "Maybe he could use the link of the wands as a way to distract Voldemort and then cast the curse with his other hand?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Dumbledore said, "but we also need to get Harry to Voldemort, or better, Voldemort to Harry. It's always best to have the home field advantage."

"How would we do that?" George asked.

"Enticing Voldemort's curiosity on Harry," Ron answered.

Dumbledore was again impressed. What a great strategist. He had the same idea Dumbledore himself had been nurturing for a while. "Yes, and for that Mr. Weasley I was planning on using Peter, as a matter of fact I have already aroused his curiosity."

"What?" all of the others asked. Dumbledore turned to Sirius and asked:

"Why do you think I wanted you to apologize to him?"

"You wanted him to recognize me."

"Not recognize, but at least be suspicious. I think the time came for Peter to learn who you are."

The others couldn't believe their ears. What was he playing at?

XXXXXXXXX

Peter opened his door and found himself being hugged by his three best friends.

"You're alive" sobbed _Remus_.

"We won't let anything happen to you" cried _Sirius_.

"I am so sorry," came James anguished voice.

"Guys. What are you talking about?" Peter asked leading his friend into his flat.

He sat them in the living room couch and sat in the coffee table in front of them.

"It's awful" sobbed James.

Calm down and explain," Peter said calmly but showing concern on his face. James grinned inwardly. Their plan was working. He rubbed his hands nervously and in a shaky voice answered.

"You know my cousins?" Peter nodded "Well, they are not my cousins."

"What? But you said-"

_Remus_ lifted a hand to stop him and continued for James "We had to protect the timeline. See, they are from the future. They came here by accident. They are actually us from the future. Well me and Sirius and the kids."

"That can't be true. They attacked me."

"They were disoriented and when they saw us they thought someone was impersonating us and got angry," _Sirius_ explained, "One second they were getting the kids ready for school the next they are face to face with us."

"How?" Peter asked confused.

"You know the bushy haired girl?" James asked, Peter nodded "She is something of a brainy student. She takes all the classes, and for that she uses a time turner. But I think it was broken and when she was putting it away something happened and they ended up here."

"Dumbledore is trying to find a way to take them back, and we couldn't tell you anything so that they didn't change the future, but we can't let it happen!" _Sirius_ said agitatedly.

"What happen?" Peter asked visibly nervous.

"The older Sirius couldn't take it anymore and told us," _Sirius_ started "he said, he said, oh it's awful!" sobbed Sirius grabbing Peter on a hug.

"What? It can't be that bad. Does You Know Who win?" he asked patting his friend on the back.

'_You wish,'_ thought James. "No. He's gone. Dead. But at what price?"

"Dead!" Peter exclaimed and James was glad to see fear on his eyes.

"Yes. James, Lily and Harry went into hiding and made you secret keeper" _Remus_ said.

"Oh. What an honor James. I will protect you with my life."

'_Yeah, right,'_ James thought and continued for _Remus_, "But he must have tortured you because Voldemort," James was satisfied to see Peter flinch, "found us. He knocked me and Lily out and then went to kill Harry. But he couldn't. The killing curse rebounded leaving Harry only with a scar and blowing Voldemort into pieces. Dumbledore made all kinds of test to make sure he was dead."

"Oh. But that's good then. I mean. He's gone right. That's what's we are fighting for," Peter exclaimed.

'_Must be thinking he got off'_ James thought, "Yes. But when backup arrived. They found me, Lily and Harry unconscious but mainly ok. They found you and Voldemort in pieces. He must have taken you with him as a sick pleasure. To make you watch him kill a baby. You must have been right next to him. You died a hero's death!" and he joined _Sirius_ in hugging Peter. Right before joining the hug _Remus _saw satisfied the look of horror on Peter's face.

XXXXXXXXX

Hours later Peter found himself pacing his living room desperately. He couldn't die. No, no, no. That was not how things should go. That's exactly why he joined You Know Who as a spy. Because either way he won. Dumbledore thought he was worthless and would never suspect him. For that reason he was able to take valuable information to You Know Who, and he would be spared. The few Death Eaters that knew that he was a spy were the ones that were going to plead the Imperius curse if caught, and they couldn't tell on him, now could they? No they needed to know what happened. How a baby defeated You Know Who and they needed to know from the source; Teenage Harry. But if as a baby he had destroyed You Know Who now he would be even stronger. Not just any one could try, it had to be someone powerful, it had to be You Know Who. So he dressed in his Death Eater's robe and apparated to a secret location.

XXXXXXXX

"_Are you sure of what you are telling me Peter. That cannot be, a baby defeat the great Lord Voldemort?"_

"_That's what I was told master," Peter said knelling in front of a throne, "the said relatives of James are from the future. I can guarantee you that. I recognized Professor Geller as Sirius, he was familiar and I couldn't place him, but when James told me the story I was sure of his identity."_

"_I can not let that happen, I need more information. I will have my Death Eaters kidnap the boy to learn exactly what happened."_

"_Master, with all due respect, I don't think any of us is powerful enough for the job. This boy killed you as a baby, imagine what he can do now?"_

_Voldemort pondered this in silence for some time, "Unfortunately you are right. This is to big a task to rely on you imbeciles. I'll have to do it myself. Keep an ear open. I need to know when the boy will be next out of the castle and alone. We'll attack him then."_

_Peter nodded and for good measure Lord Voldemort crucioed him_

Harry woke with a start holding his forehead. He put up his Occlumency shield again. Sirius was at his side and with a smile Harry said.

"It worked like a charm."

A/N- Quotes from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix by J. K. Rowling.


	15. Exuo Potestas

A/N- I do not own the Harry Potter Series or their characters.

This fic is heavily inspired on "Harry Potter and The Impossibility of time travel" from ChibiChibi and I have her authorization to post. If you haven't read that fic you can find it in my favorites, it's really good.

_**Extract from Chapter 14**_

_Harry woke with a start holding his forehead. He put up his Occlumency shield again. Sirius was at his side and with a smile Harry said._

"_It worked like a charm."_

**Chapter 15-_ Exuo Potestas_** So far their plan was working. Sirius hadn't liked to make Harry spy on Voldemort but they needed to know. So as soon as James let Sirius know that they had laid the trap to Peter, Harry took a sleeping potion and lowered his Occlumency shields. Now they had to make sure to lay a trap to Voldemort that would cause the minimum possible number of people to get hurt. They had to have Order Members prepared because Voldemort wouldn't come alone. Also because if their theory was right all the time-travelers will disappear as soon as Voldemort loses his powers leaving their side outnumbered. They decided that the best spot would be by the Shrieking Shack. That was a remote location and this way the villagers wouldn't be harmed. Also because that was a plausible story. Harry and Ginny would go there for some alone time. The trusted Order Members plus Sirius, Tonks and Remus would be hiding in the Shack ready to act. The other kids would be in Hogsmead, they needed to be seen or they would arouse suspicion. This way they could also protect the other students in case something went wrong. This all would happen in the next Hogsmead trip. Dumbledore didn't like to risk the students but that was the only way. They had time to prepare, that would only happen close to the end of term, until then Harry was safe in the castle. Dumbledore was also relying on Snape to let him know how Voldemort planned on attacking. 

Training intensified, they had to be ready in less then a month. That was also the time they had left with James and Lily. If everything went as planned they would live in this timeline but in theirs they would still be dead. Harry was having mixed feelings. He wanted to go back. He missed the elder Weasleys and he knew he had a job to do there, but he didn't want to leave his parents. He had just got them back and he didn't want to let go of them so soon. He threw himself on the training so he wouldn't have to think.

He wasn't the only one with mixed feelings. Remus and Sirius also didn't want to let go of their friends, but something in them told them that this was not the same as having their friends back. They had grown, they had gone through so much that James hadn't yet. Their relationship wasn't the same.

XXXXXXXXXXX

As always when you are dreading something, the month flew in a second and the plan was set. James had let slip to Peter that Harry and Ginny would be alone on Hogsmead by the Shrieking Scheck next Saturday. It wasn't difficult, just a father bragging about his son. He wouldn't be part of the team in Hogsmead. He didn't like that but he understood the need for him and Lily to protect little Harry in case the plan failed. They would go under the Fidelius charm with Dumbledore as their secret keeper on Friday night, until then they were staying at the castle. Remus, Sirius and Tess were part of the Order Members that would be assigned that day. Dumbledore only assigned trusted ones like the Prewett brothers, Moody, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Kingsley Shacklebolt and a few others that Remus and Sirius guaranteed were faithful. They would be told the whole truth and plan. They couldn't risk anyone they were not sure of. Snape had informed that Voldemort planned on taking only Malfoy, the Lestrange brothers and Bellatrix, Crabe, Goyle, Macnair and himself. He hadn't given them a motive only requested their presence. But Dumbledore thought best to be prepared for more.

This was the last night the time-travelers would be there and they decided to have a big dinner in their quarters to say farewell to everybody. The Potters, the younger Sirius and Remus, Tess, Dumbledore and Molly and Arthur Weasley were all there.

They laughed , they joked and they mostly tried to forget that they never would be seeing each other again. They tried to make the most of the time they had.

Harry observed his family. That's what they were. Family, he had realized that in the time here. Yes, he missed and would miss again his parents, but he had a family, a family that loved him. He knew his parents had loved him and the knowledge that little Harry would grow up with his parents made him feel better. He would always cherish the memories he made with his parents.

Too soon for their liking came time to say good bye. Harry hugged his mother.

"I love you mum, so much."

"I know baby, never forget that we will always be looking out for you wherever we are. And you can always find us here," she touched his chest, "and here." She kissed his forehead. "I love you."

She released him and he was promptly engulfed by James.

"I am so proud of you son. I know you can do this. I love you."

"I love you too dad. And I am proud to be your son," Harry said. James kissed the top of his head and turned to his friends. James hugged Sirius and then Remus and putting a hand on each's shoulder said, "Take care of him for me. Thank you."

"No, thank you. The thought of Harry kept me going in Azkaban. I owe you that." Sirius said in a chocked voice.

"Me too. He's the best gift you ever gave us, Thanks" Remus said and the three gave a group hug and were joined by Harry, Lily and Tonks.

"Take care of this old man for me Tonks," James told her and was rewarded by a light punch from Remus. They watched the Potters go with Dumbledore and waved feeling like a part of them was staying behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

That night all the time-travelers slept in the staff wing thinking of the battle ahead. On Saturday morning they had a subdued breakfast and prepared their things. They gave their pets sleepless dream potions, put them on their cages and shrunk cages and trunks to fit in their pockets. Theoretically everything that didn't belong in this timeline should go back with them once Voldemort's powers were stripped, but they didn't want to take their chances. Their pets were their friends and none of them wanted to lose anyone else. Harry also had his most prized possessions in his trunk that he did not want to lose, his father's invisibility cloak, the Marauders Map, his photo album and his firebolt. They also put in there their new things but they didn't know if they would go with them, they wished they would to have something to remember this by. Especially Harry, who was now wearing on his neck a locket his mother gave him the night before that had a picture with him and his parents which was taken on Halloween. There was another photo album that Tess had given him with pictures taken on various occasions during their stay there which he put in his trunk.

They went to Dumbledore's office where the Order Members were waiting and where Dumbledore would give the last instructions. After that the kids separated from the group and went with the rest of the students to Hogsmead while the adults went to the Shrieking Shack using the passage under the Womping Willow. The kids went to Zonko's and Honeydukes. They tried to keep the best appearance of students on a Hogsmead trip. After a while Harry and Ginny said goodbye to the others by The Three Broomsticks and went towards the Shack. When they arrived by the fence of the isolated house there was no one in sight but Harry knew better than trust his sight, so keeping his wand tucked in his sleeve and held by his slightly bended wrist him and Ginny, who was doing the same, started kissing. Right on cue came a hissing voice, "So you are the Chosen One," Harry turned to see Voldemort and his Death Eaters surrounding them.

"Tsk, tsk, Tom all this just for little old me?" Harry sneered. Voldemort was furious.

"You dare call me that name, don't you know what's best for you boy."

"Well, since you're going to kill me I don't see why not have a good time."

"Stop this nonsense boy and tell me what I want to know, how does a baby kill Lord Voldemort."

"He doesn't, I just broke your powers, I think Peter gave you the wrong info," Harry said with a smirk and right on cue the Order members started attacking the Death Eaters.

Realizing what was happening Voldemort hissed furiously, "This was a trap? You dare entrap me? You'll pay for this," he pointed his wand at Ginny and said "_Avada Kedrava_" at the same time that Harry yelled "_Espelliarmus_" and just like before the wands connected by a golden beam of light. Voldemort wasn't expecting this but didn't lose his ground. Harry on the other hand, who was just waiting for this, raised his left hand and said, thinking of his parents having a chance at life, "Good Bye Dark Lord, Hello Tom Riddle, _Exuo Potestas_"

Voldemort was engulfed by a bright light and levitated for a few moments. At the same time the time travelers were engulfed by a red light and disappeared.

XXXXXXXX

Back in 1995

Voldemort was laughing in triumph as Harry and the others vanished. He was so intent on his glory that he did not notice Dumbledore's arrival, or the strange object the wizard was carrying. Dumbledore was waving his wand over the object and muttering, the fading light of Voldemort's spell was absorbed by the object and then returned in another color. Voldemort only took notice that something was happening when a red dome started forming where previously there had been a green one. His laughter died as the dome faded and the people that only seconds before had vanished turned up on the exact same spot. But Harry wasn't down any more, he was standing straight and facing Voldemort, hand pointed at the Dark Lord, and with a smile, concentrating on all the people he loved, Harry uttered the incantation for the second time.

"_Exuo Potestas_"

Voldemort had no time to react as he was engulfed by a bright light and levitated for a few moments. All the Order members and Death Eaters stopped the fight to watch what was happening to the Dark Lord. The light started fading and Voldemort was laid down, on his feet, on the same spot he was before. He started laughing.

"Is that the best you can do Potter?"

"Yes, Tom. I've just vanquished Voldemort," Harry said lowering his hand very calmly.

"No, you haven't, I'm still here, but you won't be for long," and he raised his wand pointing at Harry and uttered "_Avada Kedrava_." But nothing happened, Voldemort stared at his wand. Harry did not move from his spot, wand still lowered, and Voldemort tried again "_AVADA KEDRAVA_", and again nothing happened. Every one around was rooted to their spot shocked. The time travelers just laughed.

"As I said, Tom," Harry continued calmly, "I just vanquished Voldemort. I don't need to kill you to do that. Unlike you, I'm not a murderer. You're a muggle now."

"NO!" Voldemort shouted and lunged himself to Harry but was hit by a full binding spell shot from Arthur Weasley. At this the Death Eaters, realizing Voldemort had no more powers, started trying to escape, but the Order members were able to stop most of them, and the ones that were able to flee, were identified and later on would be chased. Molly ran to her children in sobs and started hugging them.

"Oh, for a moment there I thought I lost you."

"Be glad that that was just a moment, we spent months not knowing if we'd come back," Tonks said.

"Months? How? What?" Molly asked confused.

"I'm sure they will tell us everything that happened, Molly. But first I've got to take care of Tom," Dumbledore said pointing at Voldemort's still form on the floor, "and I want to hear this tale." He turned to Voldemort but then turned his head around and with a wink said, "I knew you could do this Harry."

Harry smiled and turned to his godfather who was smiling at him. "Now, can we have a normal home, Sirius?"

"What do you call normal?" he asked back.

"Ah, you know, the convict Godfather, werewolf uncle and Metamorphmagus semi step mum," Harry answered.

"Yes, we can," Sirius answered ruffling Harry's hair.

Harry smiled holding his locket.

A/N- The spell means:

_Exuo- _to strip, to deprive

_Potestas_- powers, ability.

I don't speak Latin, I ran this trough a web page translator.


	16. Epilogue

A/N- I do not own the Harry Potter Series or their characters.

This fic is heavily inspired on "Harry Potter and The Impossibility of time travel" from ChibiChibi and I have her authorization to post. If you haven't read that fic you can find it in my favorites, it's really good.

I am so sorry, I forgot to give credit. Although the idea of how the spell worked and why Harry was the one able to cast it on Voldemort was mine, the idea of Voldy losing his powers and becoming a squib as the ultimate revenge wasn't mine. I read it on _Dangers in the Past by Star Polaris._ When I realized I hadn't given due credit I started banging my head on the desk, but since giving myself brain damage wasn't going to solve the problem I decided to add this note.

**Chapter 16- Epilogue**

"You're kidding?" Harry stared at his godfather.

"Nope," Sirius answered.

"You mean, it's mine," Harry said then turning to a beautiful Harley Davidson.

"Yes, I'm getting kind of old for this, and I don't think Emeline fancies flying rides," Sirius said with a smile.

"Does it work?" Harry asked mounting on the bike and feeling the handlebar.

"Off course, apparently Hagrid took good care of my bike while I was in Azkaban. And since today you turn of age I think I can safely pass this beauty on to you," Sirius said throwing his hands up.

"Wicked!" was Harry's response.

Sirius smiled, today was Harry's seventeenth birthday. They had rebuilt Godric's Hollow and lived there. Remus had lived with them from the beginning; Tonks came to live with them after their wedding on the Christmas vacation of Harry's fifth year, Remus refused to make of her what he called a scarlet woman, even though she said she didn't care. Dumbledore offered his teaching position back and he accepted, to his surprise no parent objected to this appointment, although Snape never missed an opportunity to make a nasty remark.

Sirius had been given a full pardon and extended apologies from Minister Amelia Bones. She was named Minister for Magic after the Wizarding population called for Fudge's sacking. They felt that if Harry and Dumbledore hadn't acted so quickly, they would have ended up in a war even worse than the first one due to Fudge's incompetence. Wormtail was one of the Death Eaters captured on the attack at the Burrow, and after being questioned with Veritasserum confessed to not only having framed Sirius, but also aiding Voldemort back to power and killing Cedric. He was now locked up to life in a special cell in Azkaban that prevented him from transforming.

Sirius had taking a liking in teaching and took on a post as the Transfiguration Master at one of the smaller schools near Hogwarts. This way he was able to visit Hogwarts during the school year. He met Emeline Vance at Remus' and Tonks' wedding, they had known each other from the Order but only got together at the wedding. She was an auror that worked with Tonks, and was very much like Tonks but older. Last summer she came to live with them, but she refused to get married, she said she was above conventions, and Sirius didn't care. I mean, their family couldn't get any weirder. Harry liked Emeline a lot, he felt she completed Sirius, and his Godfather had now lost that haunted look Azkaban had given him.

Harry had met Tess and her family:

_Flashback_

_She was putting away the toys that were scattered through the living room. The girls sure made a mess. They made the house elves go spare when she and Greg were at work. She complained but she was dreading next year when Melissa would be starting Hogwarts. The doorbell rang and she went to answer, when she answered she found there the last two people she expected._

"_Well, are you going to invite us in or should we have this conversation on the doorsteps._

_She ushered them into the living room but only Harry went in._

"_I'll wait in the Entrance Hall," Sirius said, "Go on, he doesn't bite, I on the other hand do."_

_She went inside and said "Please, sit down," indicating the sofa. She sat on an armchair and he started._

"_Hi, I'm Harry, your godson. I guess you know that," Harry said nervously._

_She couldn't believe he was there so she asked, "Sirius decided to tell you about me?"_

"_Not exactly, I kind of met you already but at the same time haven't, it's a long story."_

"_I have nothing but time."_

_So he told her all about going back in time and meeting her and his parents. "So I met you and I confess I liked you and would like a relationship in this timeline, but I need to know why you left."_

"_You're not going to like it."_

"_Try me."_

_Nervously she started, "Dumbledore told me that the safest place for you was at the Dursleys and I believed him. I didn't want anything to happen to you. I was so scared, I knew the Death Eaters would be looking for you and I was already on their bad side. I was a mess, had lost everyone I cared for except for Remus. I decided to leave the country for a while after the funeral. I saw you there, but I didn't' hold you because I was afraid I was going to do something stupid, like run away with you."_

"_And when you came back, when the Death Eaters were in jail? Remus told me your husband wanted to raise me. I would have liked that."_

_She smiled sadly, "This may sound stupid but that was the coward in me. I was afraid you'd reject me. Reject me for abandoning you. I was also afraid of telling you about Sirius, not the betrayal, but the fact that I believed on the betrayal without even asking him, without pushing for a trial. And the older you got the harder you'd reject me."_

_Harry pondered the situation. He was angry with her for abandoning him but he had two choices. Either he forgave her and had a relationship with his godmother or he kept to his anger. He decided to forgive her. His time in the past showed him that you never knew how long you had with someone._

"_What do you say we start from scratch? Hello, I am Harry Potter," he said extending his hand._

"_Tess Jones" she said shaking his hand._

_In the other room Sirius smiled but he would deny that to his death._

_End Flashback_

He would never be as close to her as to Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Emeline, the Weasleys and Hermione, but they were friends. He liked talking to her about her mum, Sirius and Remus were James friends, and most of the things they knew of Lily was of stuff that happened after his parents had gotten together, Tess had been Lily's best friend since first year. Sirius hadn't been able to forgive her but managed a civil relationship for Harry's sake.

He was still famous, more now then before. He was not only the Boy Who Lived but also The Boy Who Had Vanquished Voldemort once and for all. All the Death Eaters were now in Azkaban with Tom Riddle. Minister Bones asked Harry for the names of the Death Eaters that had shown up at Voldemort's rebirth and issued orders to arrest them all. People still stared at him and did the flip to his scar but he didn't care anymore. He was a normal boy, trying his best to lead a normal life. He had gone two whole school years without a death and life battle and planned to keep his record.

Meanwhile in another time line:

"You're kidding?" Harry stared at his godfather.

"Nope." Sirius answered.

"You mean it's mine." Harry said then turning to a beautiful Harley Davidson.

"Yes, I'm getting kind of old for this, and Emeline doesn't fancy taking the kids around on this," Sirius said with a smile.

"Wicked!" was Harry's response as he mounted the bike.

"Just don't forget the helmet, or your mum will kill Sirius, and then me for being friends with Sirius," James said smiling at his son enthusiasm.

"You're the best godfather ever!" Harry said awed.

"And don't you forget that, poor Brian is going to get a book when he turns of age," Sirius said.

"Hey, I resent that," Remus said smacking Sirius head playfully. "I am a great godfather to Brian."

They all laughed.

"I can't wait to take Ginny on a ride," Harry said smiling at the three friends.

Harry Potter was an ordinary seventeen-year-old boy that lived with his parents at Godric's Hollow. He had a younger brother named Brian. He had been named after a cousin of his father that had stripped Lord Voldemort of his powers and then disappeared with his sister, some of Ginny's dad's cousins and a cousin of Remus', no one ever knew what happened to them, but some times Harry felt as if his parents knew.

_Flashback_

_Voldemort was set on the ground again when he realized that Harry had vanished. Behind him Dumbledore spoke:_

"_Hello Tom, looking for someone?"_

"_Where's the boy?"_

" _Oh, he's gone. And the baby is safe" said Dumbledore calmly not raising his wand._

"_Then I guess I'll have to make due with you Dumbledore. Always wanted this chance 'Avada Kedrava'" _

_Nothing happened, Voldemort tried again "Avada Kedrava"_

"_My dear Tom, we could stay here all day long that nothing would happen. You're just a muggle now."_

"_NOOOOO!" and mimicking his action in another timeline he launched himself on Dumbledore and was stopped by a body bind from Severus Snape. Again the Death Eaters tried to escape and were stopped. Alice Longbottom captured Bellatrix Lestrange in what someone could call poetic justice._

_End Flashback_

Voldemort and the Death Eaters captured had been questioned under Veritasserum and the other Death Eaters, including Pettigrew, had been rounded up and locked up in Azkaban for life. The wizarding community had lived in peace ever since.

Remus had taken up his future self position and worked at Hogwarts ever since. Snape had tried to get his job from the beginning but was left with the Potions position. He even tried letting slip that Remus was a werewolf, but no parent seemed to care. Remus was not only a very loved teacher but his role in the fight against Voldemort was widely known. He had taken the Wolfsbane potion that Lily brewed for him every month in secret until Damocles Belby announced his invention seven years ago. Remus thanked the man profusely and stated that that would change his life forever. Thanks to the potion he did not have grey hair and a prematurely lined face like his future self. He had been in and out of relationships for a long while, since he said that he would never end up with Sirius baby cousin like his future self, that that had happened due to extenuating circumstances. But he was wrong, a couple of years ago, they both had gotten drunk at a party and ended up getting together, and Remus fell in love, with no way out. Lily called that fate, like Harry and Ginny ending up together even though in this time line they had grown up together. Harry had asked her to the Yule Ball in his fourth year and they were together ever since. Harry had loved his fourth year, the Triwizard tournament had been held at Hogwarts and Harry had cheered Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts Champion, from the stands with the rest of the school. And when Cedric won the tournament, there had been an enormous party where Ron and Hermione had finally hooked up after fighting the whole year because of Victor Krum.

Sirius and Tess had decided to live together before getting married, and good thing they did, less then six months later they split up. Apparently they weren't compatible. Tess ended up marrying Gregory Jones that she met at work, and Sirius married Emeline Vance, an auror two years younger than him that he had been assigned to show the ropes of the job. The Blacks and the Jones were very good friends and Harry was very close to both his godparents.

Harry ran upstairs to change and Lily asked as James came in.

"So, Sirius gave him the wretched bike?"

"Yes, but he promised to be careful," James said sitting on the couch next to his wife and kissing her.

"Do you think he is happy?" Lily asked.

"I know he is," James said.

"No, I was talking, about the other one," she said.

"I know, me too. I miss him, but I know he succeeded and that now he has a family."

And in both time lines Harry ran down the stairs shouting.

"I'm meeting Ron, Hermione and Ginny at the leaky cauldron, don't wait up."

The end

A/N-

First I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers for sticking with me. Secondly I'd like to explain two points of my story:

Snape's loyalty. This fic does not represent what I think about Snape or what I think J.K.Rowling has in store for him, especially because I haven't got a clue. I needed Snape to be loyal to Dumbledore for this fic.

2- Tess: I am sorry if I disappointed anyone that may have wanted her to play a bigger role. I never intended for that. She was always meant to be background for Lily and Sirius. I created her because I have a hard time believing that Lily spent six lonely years at Hogwarts before she started dating James. I understand that J.K.Rowling doesn't need to actually give her a life other than being Harry's mother but I needed because I was taking you to her. Then there's Sirius, I also don't think all he was was James' friend. I don't see him as someone that marries young but I do see him as someone that dates his best friend's wife's best friend. And you have to remember they are at war. They are in a situation were they don't know if they'll be dead the next day. On situations like this people do things that ordinarily they wouldn't, like marry a girlfriend that wasn't exactly the love of your life. Or think she was when she wasn't. The same applies to Tess. But then I had to get rid of her because she isn't in the books, I hope you liked my explanation.


End file.
